I Love You, Prof!
by FranceHufflepuff
Summary: In 1976, Severus Snape was smitten by an older witch, whom every time he sees he wanted to declare his undying love by saying: "I love you, Professor!" Two decades later, the roles were reversed. Severus was the professor and a young witch admires him so much, to the extent that every time she looks at the Potions Master, she very much wanted to shout: "I love you, Professor Snape!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **.**

 **A/N: This is my second Hermione-Severus fanfic. Characters will be OOC because this is A.U.**

 **As usual, like most of my fanfics, this is a time-travel story.**

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE**

A petite figure of a woman wearing a hooded cloak was spotted at the Hogsmead village by some patrons at the _Three Broomsticks_ , running for her life. The village wasn't lively as before. It was like Voldemort's regime all over again: quiet. Though the pubs were almost full, the patrons were unusually quiet while having drinks. The only noises can be heard were the sound of utensils, coins and glasses; and now, the footsteps of someone running. The witches and wizards at the village went to peek on their respective windows to see who was running outside for dear life. The witch's hood fell off her head and the villagers gasped in shock upon realizing who it was.

"No wonder, she's the next target," one of the old wizards at the _Three Broomsticks_ muttered to the person beside him.

"Poor dear girl," said Madam Rosmerta mournfully and she sobbed.

"Merlin help her," said another witch sadly.

The running witch finally reached the Hogwarts gates and continued running towards the castle. She wasn't surprised that the gates were open and the wards were down—just for her. She secretly sent a message to the Headmistress to let her in. Right now, Hogwarts is the safest place in the entire British wizarding world. She spotted Professor Flitwick waving his wand to the gates, probably adding more wards. She spotted Hagrid who waved at her, but his smile was forced. She continued running towards the castle, but instead of going to the Headmistress's office, she went straight to the seventh floor corridor. She could only think of one _room_ to hide. Now that she's escaped _them,_ they probably think that she went to Hogwarts and raid the school, just to get her. She paced back and forth to the empty corridor, her thoughts in disarray.

 _I need as safe place, I need a safe place._

 _I need to save them. I need to save Harry... I need to save_ him _..._

 _I have to get away from here. Things are not right!_

Suddenly, a pair of oak double doors appeared on the blank wall. She went inside without thinking twice and closed the doors firmly once she was inside. It was similar to the Gryffindor common room, only that it has few chairs and more spacious. She went to the middle of the room and turned around. The double doors disappeared. Aside from the couches and tea table near the fireplace, there were shelves of books around and surprisingly, a wardrobe.

She threw herself to the couch and closed her eyes for a moment.

 _Now that I'm safe, what am I going to do?_ she thought. _It would be best if I get some sleep first._

She hasn't slept in a day. She's been busy the last twenty-four hours planning how to escape _them_ without being noticed. Now, they couldn't take her while she's in the Room of Requirement. She's safe here.

She woke up after only-Merlin-knows-how-many-hours and was a bit disoriented. It took her few seconds to realize where she was and what happened. The only light in the room was from the fireplace. Again, she looked around, deciding what to do next. She saw the tea table first. There was a thick file folder she didn't notice earlier. She picked it up, scanned the documents and her eyes widened in shock. She turned to the bookshelf and scanned the titles of the books. Next, she went to the wardrobe and was amazed by the working robes she found there, as if it was really designed for her.

She fell down on her knees sobbing. She looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, dear Hogwarts," she said in awe. "I couldn't thank you enough! This is more then what I wanted!" she cried with joy. After few moments thanking the Four Founders, she went back to the couch and planned her _return_. A smile plastered on her face.

 ** _"Wish I had a time machine; I could make myself go back until the day I was born. And I would live my life again, and rearranged it so that I'll be yours from now on." –It's Sad to Belong (England Dan and John Ford Coley)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 ** _"Met you on a springtime day, you were mindin' your life and I was mindin' mine, too. Lady when you looked my way, I had a strange sensation and darlin' that's when I knew..." -It's Sad to Belong (England Dan and John Ford Coley)_**

Fifth Year Slytherins and Gryffindors turned their heads when Professor Jean Puckle featly entered the Potions classroom with her usual authoritarian expression. Her robes were crisp and new, her brown curly hair was tied in a bun. She scrunched her button-like nose at the sight of noisy students. The noise of chatting died away and the professor went to the front desk, facing the class. All eyes were on her. Just like her former Hogwarts professors, she can draw students' attention effortlessly.

"Good day," she said, still wearing her stern expression. "Professor Slughorn is not well today. I will be handling his classes until he is fully recovered and able to handle dunderheads... like some of you," she said in almost a whisper, eyeing every student in the classroom. One scared-looking Slytherin raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister Marchbanks?" she asked.

"Professor Puckle, who will be the acting Head of Slytherin House?" the student asked.

Her eyes roamed to the Slytherins. "Unfortunately," she slowly said, "Professor Slughorn was the only Slytherin staff. As his Apprentice, the task fell on me." She faked a sweet smile towards the Gryffindors.

A bespectacled boy with unruly hair scowled and turned to his seatmate, a dark and curly-haired good-looking boy and probably the most handsome wizard of his year. They whispered at each other.

"Yes, Mister Potter?" she drawled. "Would you like to share something?"

James Potter gulped and shook his head 'no'.

The professor's eyebrows rose. "Cat got your tongue, Mister Potter?"

Potter shook his head again. "No, Professor."

She turned to his companion. "Anything to share, Mister Black?"

Sirius Black shook his head with a scowl. "No... _Professor_."

She turned around to face the board and with a wave of her wand, the recipe of a certain potion appeared. "Today, you shall be brewing the Draught of Peace. The most perfect potion will be rewarded with a vial of Felix Felicis. Remember, you shall be taking one of the most important tests before the end of this school year. Mind you, some students suffered from anxiety and panic during their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Might as well do it perfectly. You might need it, you never know."

Someone from the Slytherin side of the room chuckled with amusement. The professor looked at the wizard. "Anything funny, Mister Snape?" she asked.

Potter and Black sniggered behind her when she approached Snape.

Severus Snape smiled at the professor and stood up. "Yes, Professor Puckle. I just imagined a group of students taking their exams, having a panic attack. They must be arrogant imbeciles."

Someone hit Severus Snape's arm. The professor turned to his seatmate with raised eyebrows. "That will be ten points from Gryffindor for hitting a student, Miss Evans." The green-eyed and auburn-haired witch's face fell. The professor turned to Potter and Black. "And five points from Gryffindor for making unnecessary noise, Misters Potter and Black. Oh, I mean, five points each. The recipe is written on the board. Carry on," she instructed and the students moved to gather their ingredients.

Ten minutes before the end of the class, Severus Snape was the first to finish the potion and brought her a vial of his potion. The professor gave the student a curt nod and examined his potion. "Twenty points to Slytherin for a perfect potion, Mister Snape. Have mercy; keep your finished product for some dunderheads might experience a panic attack when you take your O.W.L.s."

"Gladly, Professor," he replied with a smirk.

"Slut," said someone from the Gryffindor side.

The professor instantly appeared on James Potter's side. "What did you just call me, Mister Potter?" she dared.

Potter looked down, realizing that he crossed the line. He did not say anything. Instead, his best mate spoke for him. "You're unfair!" said Sirius Black. "You're always taking points from Gryffindor and awarding to Slytherins even Snape disturbed the class."

"I wasn't speaking to you, Mister Black. Ten points from Gryffindor and close your mouth before I take another point for your cheek," she snarled and turned to Potter. "Mister Potter, stand up!" she said calmly.

Potter stood up, but still did not meet her eyes. "Tell me, Mister Potter, what does the word 'slut' means?" she challenged.

Potter still did not speak. "You don't know?" She turned to her most brilliant student. "Mister Snape, will you enlighten the whole class what a slut means?"

Severus Snape glared at Potter and answered his professor's question. "A slut means a lewd, dissolute, or promiscuous woman, Professor."

"And is it synonym to 'unfair'?" she asked.

"It is not, Professor," replied Snape.

"Thank you, Mister Snape." She turned back to Potter. "Mister Potter, call me unfair, mean or rude if it would make you feel good. But I. Was. Never. A slut. Remember that, Mister Potter. If you are still not convinced, why don't you consult a piece of old parchment made by Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs to be sure that I am not sleeping with anyone. I solemnly swear that I am NOT up to NO good."

Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew stared at her with wide eyes and gulped. She smirked and leaned closely to Potter and Black. "Mischief managed, Prongs, Padfoot?" she asked in a whisper. Potter and Black looked at her with fear and nodded their heads, perhaps not trusting themselves to speak. She moved few steps back and cleared her throat. "Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher, Mister Potter and detention with me on Saturday night. I am no Seer, boys. But I know _things_." She couldn't help it anymore. She turned to Snape. "A piece of unsolicited advice, Mister Snape. Do not trust a red-hair. He or she might... break your heart into pieces, even if that person happens to be your... best friend of seven years." Snape raised his eyebrows and turned to his seatmate, Lily Evans who glared at the professor. Professor Puckle turned her back on them and went back to her chair. No one spoke until the bell rang.

.

His classmates left the classroom silently and Lily was tugging him by the sleeve of his robes, but he gestured her to go ahead. When Lily left, Severus Snape approached Professor Puckle who was seriously marking papers on the teacher's desk. He stopped in front of her desk. "Professor?" he called gently, something he doesn't usually do.

Professor Puckle looked up with a frown. "Yes?"

"I believe you forgot to give my... reward," he replied politely.

"Oh," she muttered and her facial expression softened. She reached for something in her inner pocket and handed him a vial. "Apologies, Mister Snape. Here is your Felix Felicis. Congratulations for your excellent work. And I trust that you know its limitations, Mister Snape?" He nodded and he offered him a genuine smile.

Severus Snape couldn't help but return the smile as he took the vial from her hand. _She's not just brilliant. Attractive, too!_ he thought.

To his surprise, Professor Puckle chuckled like a relaxed woman. "Mister Snape, I'm flattered that you find me brilliant and attractive, but I suggest you turn your eyes to the witches of your age."

"But you're only nineteen," he reasoned.

She chuckled. "Yes, and you're fifteen."

"Sixteen," he corrected.

"Still a minor," she said with a snort.

And he was a bit offended. Clearly, Professor Puckle wouldn't want to harbour romantic feelings with someone like him. But... "How did you know what I was thinking, Professor?"

"Your thoughts are too loud, Mister Snape. Unfortunately for you, my dear, I am a Legilimens and an Occlumens, too."

"That's impressive, Professor!" he commented with a smile. "You truly are the most brilliant witch I have ever encountered."

She smiled at him sadly and shook her head. "No, Mister Snape. I just love learning... I was just a bookworm. I wasn't brilliant enough to know that my best friend and I were betrayed." A single fat tear fell from her eye and Severus subconsciously offered her his handkerchief.

"Were the people who betrayed you red-heads?" he asked.

She nodded sadly. "Yes, they were. I thought they were my second family. I was a fool for not finding out early. You see, Mister Snape, nobody befriended me before I went to... Ilvemorny," she said silently. "When I started my magical education, nobody liked me for being the bossy know-it-all. After months, when I was about to give up, the Heavens sent me two male best friends. They were my only companions. Only the two of them could stand my bossiness, my hunger for learning... Since First Year, they were my best friends... until one of them betrayed us in our... Seventh Year."

She met his eyes. He was still in deep thought when Professor Puckle wiped her tears and smiled. "I apologize for the drama, Mister Snape. I just couldn't help it... I... feel comfortable with you. You remind me of... someone."

He smiled genuinely. Professor Puckle earned his respect since the first time Professor Slughorn introduced her to the class as his Apprentice. She's not like his Potions Master who likes 'collecting' students. She hates bullies, like Potter and his cronies. She understands misunderstood students like him. Sometimes, it seems that Professor Puckle understands him better than his own best friend, Lily.

"There's nothing to apologize, Professor. It will be an honour to know that you trust me."

She smiled like he has never seen before. Gone was the stern professor known to Hogwarts.

"If I may ask, Professor, who was this person whom I remind you of?" he asked carefully.

"He was my Potions Master in... Ilvemorny," she said. "He was an intelligent man who loved another red-head, but she broke his heart and married one of his bullies in school. He was a brave man, but misunderstood. He's the bravest man I knew."

"You speak highly of him. He must be a great wizard," he commented, imagining Professor Puckle's Potions Master.

"He was," she replied. "I have always admired him since the first day of our Potions Class. I've admired him even more when he... died."

"How did a great wizard like him die?" he asked with curiosity.

"He… died protecting his beloved red-head's son's life."

"You seem to have a great dislike for red-heads," he stated. It wasn't a question.

She smiled bitterly. "You can't blame me, Mister Snape. I have been through a lot. At twelve, I was forced to grow up and fight for what's good, what's right. At eighteen, I learned that I was betrayed for years. I had to be brave and bold like a Gryffindor, but cunning, resourceful and ambitious like a Slytherin even though I just wanted to be as witty as Rowena Ravenclaw and be a loyal person like Helena Hufflepuff. But my loyalty brought me to danger."

"I do not blame you, Professor. Each of us is entitled on our own judgment."

"Thank you, Mister Snape. As much as I enjoy your company, I must not bore you to death with my bitterness. Furthermore, I'm afraid I have dunderhead students to tend."

Severus chuckled. "I hope I'm not one of them, Professor."

She laughed and stood up. "No. You'll never be one of those dunderheads, Mister Snape. You are the brightest wizard in your year."

"Thank you, Professor. I shall take my leave now. Have a good day."

"Have a good day as well, Mister Snape," she replied before entering the Potions Master's office just at the back of the classroom.

Severus Snape took his leave with a smile and went to the library, still thinking about Professor Puckle's soft side. He never expected her to show that soft spot to anyone. For half of Hogwarts population, Professor Jean Puckle is a brilliant, strict and hard to please witch. She's still an Apprentice, but already handling First to Third Years Potions Class. She's expected to take Professor Slughorn's position once she completes her Apprenticeship. There are times that she would assist her Master in his classes- Fourth to Seventh Years- and during those rare moments, Severus Snape never failed to notice how sharp her mind was. If truth be told, he's harbouring special feelings toward Professor Jean Puckle.

"Sev!" someone called from behind.

He turned around to see who it was, though he already recognized the voice. "Lily," he said with a curt nod.

"What took you so long?" she asked with a frown. "What did you want from Puckle?"

"It's _Professor Puckle_ ," he corrected. He has a great respect for the older witch and he wouldn't let anyone speak badly of her. "I just wanted to claim my prize," he said nonchalantly.

"Did she really give you the Felix Felicis?" asked Lily with a surprised expression.

"She did," he nodded.

"Oh Sev! That's great! Have you decided when to use it?" she exclaimed.

He looked at his best friend with raised eyebrows. "I haven't," he answered truthfully, until an idea came to his mind. "But now, I'm thinking of using it to be closer to the witch I fancy," he said with a playful smile. An image of him and Professor Puckle sitting on the same couch and having a deep conversation entered his mind.

"Er, really, Sev?" asked Lily. Severus turned to the witch in front of her. Lily's face is now as red as her face. She was looking at him with hesitation. "You don't really have to do that," she muttered.

He stared at Lily for a moment before he realized something. _Lily thought that I still fancy her!_ Of course, he did fancy Lily the moment he met her when they were nine years old until the start of their fifth year. However, Lily took no notice until Black and Potter told her. He did not say anything, of course so Lily took the hint. She made it clear to him that he's her _best friend._ Severus wasn't a fool. Well, he wouldn't have any problem if Lily doesn't like her back, as long as she wouldn't fall on the hands of his nemesis. But lately, Severus noticed that Lily would blush every time Potter winks at her. Lily was popular and beautiful. And Potter obviously likes her. While she's not on top of their class, she's no dunderhead. But at Potions, she could be excellent.

 _Only because you were his partner, idiot!_ said a part of his mind. He turned to Lily again. "Unfortunately, Lily, I have to," he said slowly. "I have to get to know her better, this witch I fancy."

Lily stared at him and frowned slightly. "Who is she, then?"

"Someone I just met last month," he replied.

"If it's a Pure-blood Slytherin, I'm telling you, be careful, Sev. Some Slytherins can't be trusted, most especially the Pure-bloods," she said with a warning.

"Yes," he replied in a bored tone. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do at the library."

.

 _She stared on the two tombstones. Harry Potter. Severus Snape. They were buried side by side. Both of them were regarded as war heroes. Harry Potter was "The Boy Who Lived", the one who defeated the Dark Lord, the Master of Death, but was murdered a week after the Final Battle by one of his most trusted friends._

Severus Snape— war hero, the master spy; the one who fooled the Dark Lord and Dumbledore's man though and though. He loved Lily Evans all his life and he swore to protect Harry Potter by working for the Light side. He saved Harry's and Hermione's lives several times. Hermione couldn't forget the time when he shielded her from Remus Lupin who took the form of a werewolf that time, ready to feast them. Severus Snape was mad at them, but he possessively pulled Hermione, Harry and Ron behind him to face the werewolf. It was actually Sirius Black- in dog form- who saved them, but she was forever grateful of Professor Snape's actions. He was a cold and snarky, lonely wizard. Hermione never thought of him being a caring person. But when he cares, he cares deeply. When he loves, he loves truly.

 _She continued to stare at the tombstones. From Harry's to Snape's and then from Snape's to Harry's._ Life isn't fair, _she thought._ I wish I didn't have to return the Time-Turner to Professor McGonagall. I could've saved Harry and myself from the betrayal.

 _She sighed heavily and suddenly held her breath when a shadow appeared on the tombstones. She froze, afraid to turn around. A pair of_ familiar _strong hands held her by the waist._

 _"Hello, Mudblood," came a familiar but strange voice. "I knew it. I would find you here."_

 _"Please," she replied in a hoarse tone. "Please, don't kill me."_

 _"Begging now, are we? I've spent many years in your and Potter's shadows. Now is my chance to shine, to be feared, to be respected."_

He's crazy! _she though. She felt something sharp below her chin. She allowed herself to cry silently and closed her eyes. Anytime now... she might meet death and be reunited with Harry._

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She pushed herself to a sitting position and turned to the bedside table to drink a glass of water. Using her blanket, she wiped away the sweat on her face and neck. She's been having bad dreams since her _escape_. Some dreams didn't exactly happened in reality but she could still feel the same fear she felt. The dreams are all about her dreadful _past._

She stood up and approached her bedroom window overlooking the Forbidden Forest. It was where Harry met Voldemort before her best friend defeated him. Scenes during the Final Battle replayed on her mind. _Tonks dead. Remus dead._ And poor Teddy was left orphaned.

 _Remus._ she thought as she stared at the round moon outside. _Oh, I wish I could save him this time not only from death but from lycanthropy as well._ The, it hit her.

 _The Wolfsbane Potion!_

She dressed and went to the Room of Requirement to search for the recipe and ingredients. She knows that the room will provide her the answers. She's not certain of the availability of the potion's ingredients as the American inventor hasn't shared the recipe yet since it was discovered last year, 1975.

On her way to the third floor, she saw a figure crawling on the ground and cursing under his breath. By the sound of the voice, Hermione could tell that it was Severus Snape. She was about to approach and help him when she heard footsteps. She quickly Disillusioned herself and waited for someone to come. To her astonishment, it was Lily Evans followed by James Potter and Sirius Black.

"What did you do to him?" Evans said angrily to her fellow Gryffindors.

"Nothing he didn't deserve," said Potter coolly which reminds Hermione of Draco Malfoy.

Sirius Black sniggered. "It's just his existence. Look at him: greasy hair, big hooked nose and almost yellow skin. Looks like he haven't seen the sun in ten years," he said in a mock tone.

"You arrogant conceited prat! Just because girls are seeking for your attention doesn't mean you have to insult others!" hissed Evans, but the two wizards weren't paying attention.

"Did you see the shock on his face when I disarmed him?" asked Potter.

"But his face was priceless when we threw the Tip Jinx and Toe Biter at the same time," said Black with a big smile on his face.

Hermione finally revealed herself. "That will be one-hundred points each from Gryffindor for hexing a student; fifty points each for wandering around the castle after curfew, plus detention with me tomorrow after dinner, all three of you," she said sternly, making the three Gryffindors freeze with a shock expression plastered on her face.

"P-professor," said James Potter, stammering.

"Didn't see me? Unlike you, Mister Potter, I do not need a cloak to hide myself," she said and Potter's expression was priceless. Looks like he'll wet his pants right then and there.

She gently checked on him. He was unconscious. Thankfully, Mister Filch came and asked what happened. She asked the caretaker to escort the three Gryffindors to the tower. When they left, she opened the nearest classroom to get a chair and conjured it to a stretcher. She levitated Severus to the hospital wing.

.

"Now Mister Pettigrew, pay attention or I might turn you into a rat and test your own Shrinking solution to you!" she roared to the group of Gryffindors in the classroom.

Peter Pettigrew's face paled and he swallowed hard. She went on. "The brewer of most perfect Shriking Solution in this class will be rewarded with fifty points to his or her house. The instructions are written on the board. Carry on."

The students moved to gather their ingredients and Hermione sat behind the desk to mark the third year essays.

"Sev, why are you shaking Shrivelfigs?" asked Lily Evans incredulously. "The book says 'juice two Shrivelfigs'."

"This will work better," replied Severus simply.

Hermione saw Lily Evans roll her eyes and went back to work. She smirked but she was caught by Severus who looked at her with apprehension. Hours passed and Severus was the first to finish. When everybody's done, she picked a spider in one of her jars and enlarged it. And then she tested Severus's potion on it. She heard the Slytherins' 'ooh' and 'aaahhh' in amazement when the spider shrank.

"As promised, fifty points to Slytherin. Excellent work, Mister Snape. Whatever experiment you did, you did it well, very well," she praised him sincerely and he smiled meekly. Lily Evans frowned and crossed her arms above her chest.

"Your homework is to write an essay about the uses of Aconite. Misters Potter and Black, Miss Evans and Mister Snape, please remain after class. Class dismissed."

The four students approached her on her desk. "Misters Black and Potter, you will be serving your detention tonight in my office after dinner. Miss Evans, you'll be cleaning at the infirmary under our matron's supervision. Mister Snape, you will join Misters Potter and Black in my office. Questions?"

The three Gryffindors shook their heads. "Very well, off you go."

Severus Snape stood there and waited for the cubs to leave the room before he spoke. "Professor, thank you for saving me last night," he said quietly.

Hermione stared at him and smiled. "You're welcome. Off you go, Mister Snape."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 ** _"Coming home was all I thought of... seeing my family and friends they say love knows no distance but the lonely never ends. And all along the dreams that possessed my heart never were to plain. And here I stand a soldier in the rain. I remember years ago I had so many plans. And now I watch the river flow. Time has brought me here with empty hands." -Soldier in the Rain (England Dan and John Ford Coley)_**

.

Glad that her duty with the Slytherins for the day is over, she went to the Seventh Floor corridor, careful not to be seen by anyone. She needs to _unload_ and _unwind._ It's been a week since her master was rushed to St. Mungo's and since that day due to potions accident caused by an imbecile Hufflepuff, she took his classes and work load and it's draining her.

When she finally reached the blank wall, she paced back and forth three times and concentrated on the place she calls _home_. When she stopped walking, the familiar double doors appeared and she quickly entered the room.

"Welcome home, Hermione," she whispered to herself and went to the couch—her couch and cried, thinking of the people she left in 1998. She wasn't the one who decided to go back in time, for Hogwarts itself sent her back to spring of year 1976. The Room of Reuqirement was probably confused when she asked too much that day for it provided her false documents—birth certificate, transcript of records from Ilvemorny, certification from an imaginary Potions Master and several credentials that would be enought for her to hold a position at Hogwarts. The Room also provided her a lot of books not only about Potions, but Occlumency and Legilimency as well. It provided her food which magically appeared as she was studying to prepare for her mission. She stayed at the Room of Requirement for a month. From an apartment, it would transform to a garden at her own will, so that she could have some Vitamin D in her body.

When she felt ready and armed with enough knowledge, she went out of the Room and went to the Headmaster's Office. Of course, she couldn't hide anything from Albus Dumbledore, so she told her _where_ she came from. He made a vow that her secrets would be safe and that they would do what _Hogwarts_ wants. Since then, they started plotting how to hunt the Horcruxes without being noticed by Tom Riddle and how to finally defeat him without casting an Unforgivable.

Sometimes, she's worried that she may not see Harry and her family ever again... or even her true friends, like Neville and Luna. She's glad that Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout and Hagrid were here. At least, not everyone's a stranger here, even if Sirius Black is arrogant and Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were completely different people.

And Severus Snape. Oh, sure he wasn't that good-looking, but he's decent and organized... And Merlin, he finds her attractive! How would he react if he learns that she's his most-hated students in the future? _At least this time, someone could spare him from guilt and heartache. He wouldn't have to be a Death Eater. Perhaps, he could find someone to love and he will no longer be the snarky professor she came across in her past life._

Sometimes, Hermione wanted to cry and just give up, but she had to put on a brave face in front of the people outside _this room_ , _her_ room. Inside, she could just curl up, cry and unload all of her baggage. Here, she didn't have to act on Dumbledore's orders or worry that Voldemort might discover her. Here, she could cry for her parents—the real Jean Puckle and William Granger. She made a mental note to visit them sometime without revealing herself.

When she finally calmed down, Hermione fixed herself and got ready to get back to the _real_ world. She took one more glance to her _home_ before leaving. She walked to the deserted hallway, ready to return to her quarters when she heard two familiar male voices.

"Pads, are you certain that Snape will take the bait?" It was Peter Pettigrew.

"Come on, Wormy, he's desperate to know what we're up to every full moon! Before he discovers it, he'll be dead!" said Sirius Black followed by a roar of laughter.

Hermione slowly walked to the direction where the voices were coming from, but she couldn't see anyone. They're probably using the Invisibility Cloak. She lazily pointed her wand in the empty hallway. " _Homenum Revelio_!" And just like that, Black and Pettigrew stood there and stared at her with complete shock on their faces.

"That will be one-hundred points from Gryffindor for attempting to _kill_ a fellow student, Mister Black and Mister Pettigrew. I told you, I am no Seer, but I know things and unfortunately for you, I know what you're up to. Now go back to your House before I take another point. And if I ever find Mister Snape harmed because of your prank, I'll be sure to convince the headmaster to expel you."

The two younger wizards did not dare to speak and hurried back to the Gryffindor Tower, still clutching the cloak. Hermione quickly drew her wand and concentrated on her happiest memory: she's back in time to save Harry and defeat Voldemort before he could hurt the ones she love. " _Expecto Patronum_!"

A silver mist came from her wand tip and an animal was formed. Surprisingly, it wasn't an otter, but a half-Kneazle cat. _Crookshanks!_

She smiled emotionally at the creature before her. "Crooks," she muttered. "Go, find Severus Snape and tell him not to go near the Whomping Willow. Now!" she said with urgency.

The silver animal faded out of her sight and she walked with hurry to get out of the castle. _I need to save Severus Snape! I need to save Severus Snape._

It took her ten minutes to reach the main entrance of the castle and she was already panting. She searched the grounds for Severus, but there's no sign of him. She walked further when a pair of strong arms yanked her.

"Professor!" someone whispered urgently.

Hermione frowned and turned around at her captor. "Mister Snape?" she asked with uncertainty.

He gently let go of her. "Your Patronus found me!" he almost exclaimed. "Thank you for saving my life again. I was a fool to take Black's bait. When I made my way back to the castle, I saw a werewolf and a stag going to that blasted tree. The werewolf however, ran to the forest and when it disappeared, the stag transformed. It was Potter! He's an animagus."

She nodded. "Yes, he was! And thank Merlin you're safe!" Without thinking, she pulled him close to her and gave him a hug. "Oh, Severus! I was so worried. That werewolf could've taken you, or the Whomping Willow could've hit you."

Severus Snape stiffened and clumsily placed his hands on her back. That was the time when Hermione realized what she was doing. She gently broke away from him and smiled reluctantly. "Apologies, Mister Snape. I got carried away."

To her surprise, Severus stared at her with longing in his eyes. "There's nothing to apologize for, Professor. You saved me. I should be thanking you, and it's me who should apologize for... wandering outside the castle after curfew... again."

She smirked. "Well, if it's a consolation, I will be taking points from Slytherin, but we'll deal with it later. I have to bring you to the Headmaster. We shall report the incident tonight. I will not let any arrogant student play a prank using that werewolf."

.

"Mister Snape, are you quite certain that it was Mister Black's intention?" asked Minerva McGonagall suspiciously. They were at the Headmaster's Office: her, Snape, Minerva and the headmaster. It was almost three o'clock in the morning, but Hermione decided to bring the matter to the head of the school.

"Yes Professor. Black and Pettigrew told me that if I wanted to discover what they're hiding, all I have to do was to poke the small root of the tree and I could enter the passageway safely. I went to the grounds to see if it would really work, but Professor Puckle's Patronus appeared and warned me not to go near the tree. I was about to return to the castle but I saw a werewolf and a stag. The werewolf disappeared to the trees, but the stag transformed. It was James Potter," Severus answered in a bored tone.

"Oh, dear Merlin!" Minerva exclaimed. "James Potter is an animagus!" she said it with delight.

"An _unregistered_ animagus, Professor McGonagall," she remarked. "Don't get too excited. I have known this a long time ago, but the headmaster promised to deal with it." She looked at the headmaster who sighed and nodded in understanding.

"We'll deal about it tomorrow, Minerva," said Albus. "Now, back to the main concern..."

"Surely, it was just a harmless prank," said the Transfiguration professor.

"Minerva," she spoke again. "I heard Black and Pettigrew talking about their plan. They were hiding under Potter's Invisibility Cloak. Do not be blinded with the house rivalry. Your cubs planned to harm one of their fellow students! If Mister Snape was harmed by the werewolf, I would've insisted that Black and Pettigrew should be expelled!" she shrieked, not caring if the other witch is much older than her. "I am so sick of those boys' bullying. And if it's not enough, your precious James Potter called me a slut in my own class!"

Minerva's eyes widened and she stiffened. She turned to Albus, probably asking for help.

"Professor Puckle, when did it happen?" asked Albus in a concerned tone.

"On Monday," she replied. "And don't worry, I only took points and gave him detention, scheduled tomorrow. He will be joined by Black and Pettigrew after tonight's events."

"Then, I do not have any objection to your decisions, professor. Be assured that Minerva will call the attention of her Gryffindor boys," he said calmly. "Why don't you escort Mister Snape to the Slytherin House and get some rest. You look exhausted, my dear girl."

She took a deep breath. Albus has been her confidant ever since she arrived in this era and they became close to one another. He sometimes treats her like a favourite granddaughter.

"I will. Thank you, Headmaster," she replied curtly. "Mister Snape?" she turned to the student. He nodded as well and followed her.

"Are you all right?" she asked him when they finally reached the Slytherin common room.

"I am well, Professor," he told her politely. "I wanted to ask you something," he said reluctantly.

"Go on," she encouraged.

"How did you know that Potter was an unregistered animagus, Professor?"

"I just know things," she said with a shrug.

"Can you tell something about me, Professor? I'm curious of the things you _know_."

She smirked. "You're a half-blood," she whispered.

"That's easy. I mean, you're a professor," he smirked back.

She studied him for a moment and started to think of something. "You're in love with Lily Evans since you met her when you're nine years old."

Severus stared at her with awe but composed himself and smirked. "I was infatuated with her until two months ago, professor."

She frowned. "You were?"

He nodded. "Now, you wouldn't guess who the witch who captured my heart was," he said triumphantly.

"Well, good luck, Mister Snape, whoever she is. Do you have other questions?"

"No more, professor," he replied.

"Good. Off to bed, then."

He nodded. "Good night, Professor Puckle."

"Good night, Severus," she replied softly.

"Professor?" he asked before she reached the main door. She turned around to look at him. "Thank you for everything."

She smiled genuinely. "No need to thank me, Mister Snape. It is my duty to protect my students."

He nodded again and climbed the stairs. Hermione left the House and returned to her quarters only to find herself thinking of a certain teenager with raven-black curtain of hair, large hooked nose and sallow skin but decent, polite and brilliant.

.

 _Typical Saturday,_ Hermione thought as she walked at the Hogwarts ground, carrying a box of Potions ingredients she ordered at the Hogsmead apothecary. She watched the students in their most comfortable clothes; some are running around; some are sitting under the trees and some are walking hand-in-hand.

"'Ello, Proff's'r Puckle!" greeted Hagrid cheerfully when she approached him near his hut.

"Hello, Hagrid!" she replied in an equally cheerful manner. "How are you doing?"

"I am well, Prof'ss'r! It's a beautiful day an' I'm headin' to Hogsmead for a couple of drinks!"

She beamed. "Well you better hurry. Looks like the _Three Broomsticks_ is packed with patrons!"

"See ya around, Prof'ss'r!" he waved and marched to the gates.

Hermione watched Hagrid leave and continued walking, but she stopped when she spotted Severus and Lily, speaking near the hut. They were blocking her way, but took no notice of her because they're engaged in a heated argument.

"You knew that Black was planning to prank me!" yelled Severus Snape to the red-head witch.

"Sev, I didn't know he was serious. He was bragging about it in the common room, so I thought he's just showing off!" explained Lily, looking down the ground.

"And you did nothing to stop him? You didn't tell him off, did you? You didn't warn me either!" he said angrily. "You knew that they disappear every full moon and that Potter was an animagus. Tell me, was it Potter the mastermind? Was that why he's there, out in the moonlight with the werewolf in his stag form?"

"Leave James Potter out of this! He didn't know!" she yelled back.

"And now, you're defending Potter." Severus spat at the name.

"'Cause he's not here to defend himself!" she reasoned.

"And pray tell, Lily, did you defend me as well when they were bickering me in your common room?"

"I told them may times to leave you alone," she said defensively.

"Really?" asked Severus, in doubt.

"I did! I've been sticking with you since First Year and I can't understand why you seem so upset!"

"Because, it seems that you are defensive of Potter!" he growled.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, Sev! Grow up! Do not act like a jealous brat!" Lily retorted.

They were afar, but Hermione could tell that Severus glared at Lily. She has seen him upset and angry many times in the past. She has learned to memorize his body language and the sound of his voice, depending on his mood.

"Me? Acting like a jealous brat? And pray tell why I should be jealous? If you are really my _best friend,_ then you should understand why I am upset with last night's events. If not for Professor Puckle, either I'm dead now, or chopped into pieces by a werewolf!"

"Oh, Professor Puckle saved the day again, didn't she? And she was the witch you fancy? You didn't care if she likes embarrass me whenever she can. You were always on my side before she came!"

"And you, as well, were always on my side before our Fifth Year. But now, you're defending Potter and I've catch you many times batting your eyes on him! You fancy Potter!" he accused.

"Oh, well, what is it to you if I do fancy James Potter?" she challenged.

"If you are truly my friend, you wouldn't go for someone who tormented me for years!" he retorted back.

Lily Evans was taken aback, for she just stood there, stared at Severus. "I-I'm sorry, Sev. It's not what you think," she said regretfully.

"Honestly? I don't care anymore. I had seen enough and I am not a dunderhead not to realize you fancy my tormentor," he said dismissively and he spotted her. Severus Snape approached her with a smiling face.

"Good morning, Professor. May I help you with that?" he pointed at the big box she's carrying.

"It's not heavy, Mister Snape, thank you. But if you insist," she replied. He carefully took the box from her.

"It's an honour, Professor," he said in a gentleman-like manner. They walked together to the castle. Lily Evans was nowhere to be seen.

"I apologize for I heard your conversation with Miss Evans. I did not mean to eavesdrop," she said, glancing at him sideways.

Severus forced a smile and didn't meet her eyes. "It was our fault, professor. We were on your way. I hope we didn't make a scene."

She laughed lightly. "Oh, you weren't _that_ loud. Besides, it's normal for best friends to fight. I've experienced worse."

"Like how worse?" he asked her curiously.

"Like in the middle of the common room, or during a Yule Ball. You and Miss Evans were arguing about something more sensible," she remarked.

Severus glanced at her. "And you and your best friends?" he asked like she's just about his age.

"Oh, we had a row over a stupid broomstick and a rat." She scoffed, remembering her third year with Harry and Ron. "Harry was a Quidditch player in our school, but Ron was more obsessed with the sport. He could talk about Quidditch all day."

"Which was the red-head who betrayed you?" he asked carefully.

"It was Ron," she replied. "He's also the one who ruined my night during the Yule Ball, just because I didn't go with him. I went with someone else."

"Was Harry a good friend?"

She smiled sadly. "He was. He was my first true friend. He was a very good friend, until the very end."

"Were they the reason why you moved here?"

She nodded. "Yes," she simply answered. They finally reached the Potions Master's private chambers.

"Kindly put the box on the table, Severus," she said fondly. "I'll be brewing while Potter and his gang are serving their detention."

"What about me, Professor? Aren't you going to give me detention for wandering around the castle ground after curfew? I also caused you trouble," he said humbly.

She stared at him, studying his expression. She could say that he's regretful. "Right, I remember. Ten points from Slytherin for wandering after curfew, and a detention with me... today."

He turned to look at her with a surprised expression. "Today, Professor?"

"Yes, today," she said and gestured at him to follow her to _her_ work table. "You saw the mad werewolf last night, didn't you?"

"I did, Professor."

"Do you know who he was?" she asked, gathering the ingredients from the box.

"I'm not certain, but I think it was Lupin," he replied.

"Brilliant," she said. "Have you heard of Wolfsbane Potion?" she asked.

"I've read about it in _Potions Daily,_ Professor. It is an innovative and complex potion which relieves the symptoms of lycanthropy; only relieve, not cure. It was invented by an American Potioneer, Jacob Piquery-Damocles last year. The recipe however wasn't revealed yet."

She gave him a meaningful smirk. "Oh, brilliant, Professor! We're making wolfsbane potion today!" he declared merrily.

"Ten points to Slytherin for your brilliant mind, Mister Snape! Do you know why I chose you to be my assistant?"

Severus shrugged. "Because I am not a dunderhead and it's a complicated potion. It must be carefully brewed."

She laughed. "That's one of the reasons, Severus. However, my main intention is to tell it to those cubs' faces that their friend owes you something," she whispered evilly.

Severus smirked. "That's evil, Professor! You shouldn't be taking sides," he said, faking a horrified face, but then he couldn't help it anymore. Severus Snape beamed at her with appreciation. "That's why I love you, Professor!"

She stiffened at his declaration. _Severus Snape loves me!_

 _Don't be daft. He's just an innocent teenager this time._

"I'd pretend that I didn't hear that. You don't know me yet, Mister Snape," she said in a serious manner. "What you see in me is just the tip of the iceberg."

.

Hermione frowned a little and looked away when she met Albus Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. They were sitting across from each other at the Headmaster's office, waiting for two students.

"I've noticed your fondness to young Mister Snape," said the headmaster serenely. "If I correctly remember, you wrote on your journal that he was your Potions Master for five years before he became your Defence professor."

She inhaled deeply. "That's right, sir. He was a great man in my time. I want to help him in any way possible."

"You don't want him to be hurt and become a Death Eater," he remarked, but not unkindly.

She finally met his twinkling blue eyes. "Sir, _Hogwarts_ sent me here to change something; to help you fight Tom Riddle. I have provided you enough information in order to defeat him. Now, my coming back here wouldn't make any sense if I let him experience his mistakes again."

"I do not disagree with you on that matter, _Hermione_ ," he said softly. "In fact, I appreciate what you're doing for him. You are giving him confidence and... inspiration."

She frowned and glared at the headmaster who only chuckled. "Obviously, the boy is harbouring special feelings for you, dear girl."

"Special feelings which I do not intend to return," she replied promptly. "I am still working as a professor here."

He smiled. "He's not under your classes. When he turns of age, he can pursue you if he wants. Student-teacher relationship, while not encouraged, is allowed, as long as the student is of age and is not on his lover's class."

"Still, I am not from this time. I must return before my birth year."

Albus nodded. "Yes. That's the only problem if Mister Snape decides to pursue you."

Their silence was broken by a series of gentle knocks on the door. The headmaster let the newcomers in and they were Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. The old wizard happily accommodated the two Fifth Years, as if they are his favourite grandsons. Then, Albus started discussing to Lupin the Wolfsbane Potion and how it would help him.

"So, I while I am on my werewolf form, I can still think and act like human!" said Lupin cheerfully.

"That is correct, Mister Lupin," replied the headmaster. "The said potion was just invented last year by an American Potioneer, Professor Puckle's former master." Of course, it was a lie. Hermione learned how to brew Wolfsbane Potion from modern Potions books and journals. But this is 1976.

"The recipe was not yet shared by its inventor and the American Society of Potioneers, we are lucky to have Professor Puckle to help you with lycanthropy."

Remus Lupin jumped from his seat and knelt before her with teary eyes. "Thank you so much, Professor! Thank Heavens for sending you to Hogwarts!"

Hermione's heart sank. This was Remus Lupin, her former Defence professor and friend. He was the one who coined her as 'the brightest witch of her age'. She forced a smile and placed a hand on his left shoulder. She caught Severus's reaction. He scowled at the scene.

"Go back to your seat, please, Mister Lupin," she said softly. And so he did. He couldn't control his tears anymore. He sobbed beside the headmaster who comforted him like a family member.

"T-thank you, h-headm-master... F-for all that you do. I'm sorry, I was not a good Prefect. I allowed my friends bully Snape... They're my constant companion during full moon. I couldn't tell them off."

"Quite understandable, Mister Lupin," said Albus comfortingly and Severus grimaced. Hermione couldn't help herself from smiling. She moved to Severus's settee and squeezed his knee. He looked at her sideways and his expression of disgust was replaced by admiration.

"Professor Puckle, thank you so much!" cried Remis Lupin. "If you are in need of a laboratory assistant, I will help you."

Severus snorted. "I am her Potions Assistant!" he countered and held her hand a bit possessively.

Remus was taken aback and looked at her. She nodded. "Yes, Mister Lupin. Mister Snape helped me with your potion. But please know that I appreciate your offer."

"S-Snape," he said in almost a whisper. "I'm s-sorry."

The Slytherin boy did not say anything. He just looked away.

"I'm sure Mister Snape will appreciate it if you _firmly_ tell your companions to leave him alone," she encouraged. "You are a Prefect, so you might want to say it with authority. I do not want to see Misters Potter, Black and Pettigrew hexing other students in the hallway."

Remus nodded. "I will do my best, Professor. Thank you for helping me."

Albus made Remus swear that he will not tell a single soul about the Wolfsbane Potion as they literally 'stole' the recipe from its rightful owner. He also made Severus swear that he wouldn't divulge Remus Lupin's lycanthropy to anyone.

The Gryffindor left first after their meeting, and then Hermione and Severus left together without realizing that they're holding each other's hands. Hermione only took notice when she reached the entrance to her private chambers. Their eyes met with longing. None of them wanted to release each other's hold. None of them spoke. They just stared at each other until Severus raised his free hand to touch her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes to his touch. It was so gentle even with his calloused hands and it was sending shivers down her spine. She felt something in her stomach— butterflies. But it was a good feeling. Really good.

 _Sweet Circe, he's not yet of age! Stop it!_

And her eyes snapped open. Severus stopped caressing her cheeks and pulled away gently. "Professor, I'm so sorry. Please, I was just carried away," he said urgently and gods, he was stammering. "You see, I admire you so much and you care for me more than anyone. Please forgive me, Professor."

"Severus," she called gently, cutting him off. He stared at her with confusion. "You did not cross the line. You're a perfect gentleman." And with that, she leaned to kiss his cheek. "Good night." Without looking up, she turned around and entered her chambers finally.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 ** _Many times, I wished you were here through the velvet shadows of my dreams. Many times I wished you were near, through the darkness as it came but it seems that you, you never said what I needed you to hear. -Just Tell Me You Love Me (England Dan and John Ford Coley)_**

Severus Snape was still standing there. His fingers caressed the cheek Professor Puckle kissed. She was gone— finally went back to her quarters, but he's still staring at the closed door with a smile on his face. The scene replayed in his mind.

 _She kissed me,_ his mind screamed. _She kissed me, she kissed me!_ No one's ever kissed him, except for his dear mother and the last time he allowed her to plant a kiss on his cheek was two years ago, when he was in third year. Lily was his first friend, the first person who showed him kindness. She was nice and caring, but she never showed him affection, like holding his hand while they were walking, or hug him and above all, she never kissed him.

Professor Puckle and he held hands while they were walking earlier. She hugged him that night when she thought he went to the Shrieking Shack. And now, she kissed him.

 _I think she likes me,_ he thought. _If only I was a little older, I would pursue her!_

"Sev?" called someone from the other side of the corridor.

He turned around and saw Lily walking towards him. "Lily. What are you doing here?" he asked rudely. They weren't speaking to each other for two weeks now, since that argument they had in the castle grounds. She tried to talk to him, but he ignored her, most especially during Potions class. What annoyed him most is that, after Lily learned about the werewolf incident, she still speaks and laughs with Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew. She was really mad at Black, but that wasn't a consolation to Severus. The four Gryffindor boys are still his archenemies. Well, Lupin promised that he'll do his best to make sure his best mates won't go around hexing other students for fun.

"I saw you and Remus left the Great Hall together and I thought you're both in trouble so I followed you."

He frowned a little. "Well, we weren't. The headmaster just wanted to discuss something with me and Lupin."

"But I didn't see you leave with Remus," she observed. "You were holding hands with a professor! And... and... she kissed you!" She sounds scandalized.

Severus sneered. "What is it to you?" he asked.

"Sev, you're my friend. She's a professor and older than you. She might just hurt your feelings and I don't trust her. She's always patrolling like she knows something will happen. Even James finds her scary." She grimaced while speaking.

"Just because she knows Potter's secrets and you're not her favourite student doesn't mean she can't be trusted. She's a brilliant witch and in my opinion, she's better than Professor Slughorn," he said firmly. "She doesn't 'collect' students and unlike Slughorn, she doesn't have to create a club to earn students' respect."

Lily scowled. "You are blinded by your admiration, Sev! Fine, keep your hopes up and when she hurts you, don't go running to me."

"Then go to Potter as well. Go out with an arrogant toe rag who loves hexing others for fun," he snapped back and with that, he left her in the corridors.

.

The next day, Professor Slughorn returned to work and showered her with praises for handling everything. "Not all nineteen-year old brilliant witches and wizard could do such tasks and handle difficult students!" he told her that morning before she leave for the headmaster's office.

She hadn't seen Severus yet and perhaps, she wouldn't be seeing her for quite some time. She and Albus have an agreement. Once Professor Slughorn comes back, they would leave and start hunting down the Horcruxes with the people who, in the other timeline, were members of the Order of the Phoenix such as Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, Alastor Moody and Marlene McKinnon. They're the few people who know about where she came from and her mission and the people Albus trust the most.

Telling Mad-Eye, the Longbottoms and McKinnon about the truth in Hermione's timeline wasn't that easy. She and Albus have to bring them to the Room of Requirement, where she requested from _it_ some evidence to prove that she came from the future aside from the journal Hermione wrote during her stay in that room, her home.

The room provided them the news articles of the First and Second Wizarding War and pictures of their older selves taken during one of the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as photos of the Dumbledore's Army members.

She could remember Alice and Frank's tears when they read her journal about Neville.

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Gryffindor House, 1991-1998_

 _Pure-blood_

 _I met Neville on September 1st 1991 at Hogwarts Express. A round-faced and shy boy approached me in my compartment and asked if he could come in. Being a Muggle-born with no friends, I welcomed Neville and befriended him. He told me about his status and that he was raised by his grandmother. At first I thought he was an orphan because he said that his parents were both Aurors who fought during the First Wizarding War. We became more comfortable with each other when I helped him find his toad which led us to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley's compartment._

 _Neville and I got along, but not instantly. He was too shy and always nervous especially in Potions class. I did my best to help him, but he gets more humiliated whenever Professor Snape catches us. Neville was brave enough to stop us from wandering outside our House after curfew and poor boy, I had to Petrify him._

 _In second year, he was the one who comforted me when the Muggle-borns were petrified by the Heir of Slytherin. He was one of the first persons to welcome me back when I woke up after being petrified._

 _Neville shone in Fifth Year when Harry, Ron and I started Dumbledore's Army. He became more eager to learn Defence when he read about the Lestranges' escape from Azkaban. He privately told me that he wanted to avenge his parents' insanity. During the battle at the Department of Mysteries, I saw his anger and hatred for Bellatrix Lestrange. It was the first time I saw him like that. He was always a sweet and shy boy. When I was hit by Dolohov's curse and the others were injured, Neville fought the Death Eaters with Harry while carrying my unconscious body. After the battle, his wand— his father's wand— was broken and he was worried that his grandmother might get angry, but to his surprise, Mrs. Longbottom was very proud when she learned that Neville fought along Harry. When he had his new wand, he became better at performing magic._

 _Neville, with Luna and Ginny, reformed Dumbledore's Army during Snape's time as headmaster while Harry, Ron and I were hunting Horcruxes. We were the 'Golden Trio' and they were the 'Silver Trio'. The Silver Trio attempted to steal the Sword of Gryffindor, knowing that Dumbledore bequeathed it to Harry. They also continued recruiting and he became the D.A. leader. They camped at the Room of Requirement._

 _During the Final Battle, Neville stood up against Voldemort despite being a pure-blood. He did not lose hope even if we all thought that Harry was dead. He killed one of the Horcruxed, Nagini- Voldemort's snake, using the Sword of Gryffindor. It presented itself to him because he was a true Gryffindor._

 _After the battle, Mrs. Longbottom became prouder than ever of her grandson. Neville left the country to travel in Europe, Africa and Asia for research. Herbology was his forte and he was hoping to apply Apprenticeship when he returns._

 _But I never saw him return, even when a new Dark Lord has risen. Mrs. Longbottom must have fled, too, to join her grandson._

 _Neville Longbottom: a loyal and sweet friend; a true Gryffindor._

Hermione could remember Alice crying very hard after reading. She thanked her for being good to _her son_.

 _"Hermione, I promise you, once we defeat the Dark Lord and finally have Neville, we will search for you. We'll make sure you'll be friends again," she told her._

Hermione was holding to that hope. If she becomes successful with her mission and would go back to her time, she wants Neville to be her and Harry's best friend, not the traitor.

Moody, on the other hand was horrified when he learned that his future self was locked in his own trunk by Barty Crouch, Jr. despite his 'constant vigilance' mindset.

She couldn't say much about Marlene McKinnon, but the older witch cried when she learned that her future self died very young.

.

"Snape."

He looked up at the owner of the voice. Avery. "Yes?" he asked and looked down again to his book.

"Lend me your Defence notes," he demanded.

"No," he simply replied without looking up.

"Five galleons. Lend me your notes," he urged.

"No. Leave me alone!" he hissed.

"C'mon, Avery," came another male voice. It was Rabastan Lestrange's. "Do not annoy a man with a lonely heart, most especially not Snape or he might test his own spells on you."

Severus glared at his roommates, but deep inside, he's glad that Rabastan came in their dormitory. He pulled Avery away from his four-poster.

"Did Evans finally agree to go with Potter?" asked Avery dully.

He heard Rabastan's snort. "You idiot! Severus doesn't fancy that red-head anymore. Can't you see, he's smitten by Professor Puckle!"

"Merlin's wet pants, Snape!" called Avery from the other side of the room. "She's older than you. I doubt that she'll return your feelings."

"You're obviously a dunderhead!" came Marchbanks's voice. "Snape was her favourite! Sweet Agrippa, even Potter and his gang looked like they're about to wet in their pants when she's telling them off, not that I am complaining. It's time someone teach them a lesson. McGonagall always defended them and Slughorn, well, you know our Head of House. He's a 'collector'."

"Yes, Puckle is _some_ witch," agreed Rabastan. "Hey, Snape! Hurry up or she might be taken from you by a Gryffindor. Not Potter or Black but perhaps Lupin. He's the most decent among those lions."

Severus closed his curtains with a wave of his wand and lied down.

He was in a bad mood. He hasn't seen her for three days now. He dared to ask Professor Slughorn the other day, lying that he has a scheduled Wolfsbane brewing with her that night, but the Potions Master informed him that his Apprentice went to the United States of America for a research and will be gone for a month or two.

 _Merlin, I can't stand without seeing her for a day. How could I face the next two months without her?_ he told himself that night. He couldn't sleep. Professor Puckle's images while she was teaching, 0they were brewing and walking on Hogwarts grounds kept on replaying in his mind.

 _Don't be a Hufflepuff! You've survived for five years without her. You can still go on even if she doesn't come back,_ says the other side of his mind.

 _No, she has to come back! I love her!_

She's the only person who showed deep care for her. She's totally a different person when they're together and he's glad that she trusted him. She's bright, brave and unknown to most students, soft-hearted. When she saved him that night was the most memorable moment of his life. And her Patronus... Merlin, it was gorgeous just like her. When he looked at the silver half-Kneazle cat, he fell in love with the creature and its voice.

Then, it stuck him. He's not just harbouring infatuation towards the Apprentice. He's in love with her!

 _If I am of age and I pursue her, will she love me back?_ he asked himself before drifting to sleep.

.

Hermione and Albus started with the easiest and nearest Horcrux: Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem at the Room of Requirement. Using the Sword of Gryffindor, Albus destroyed it. Hermione refused to destroy pieces of Voldemort's soul because she's had enough in her own time. Besides if she sees Harry, Ron or her parents, she might not be able to stand it.

"Now, we have to decide which to destroy next," said Mad-Eye. Albus called for a meeting at his cottage in Godric's Hallow. When Hermione arrived there for the first time since her time-travel, she felt nostalgia. She could vividly remember her escapade with Harry. But the Potters' home and the statue weren't there yet.

"If we go after the locket first, one of us has to drink the potion Voldemort created to protect it," she said.

"Then maybe we can create an antidote," said Alice Longbottom.

"Yes. But we have to get a sample of the potion first to know how to create the antidote," said Dumbledore. "I suggest we go to the Gaunt shack near Little Hangleton first to collect and destroy the ring. Like the diadem, we'll replace it with a fake one."

The past month, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye worked on creating replicas of Voldemort's Horcruxes. She shared her Pensieve memories with the old wizard to give him the exact picture.

"Frank and I can go to the cave and have a look at the potion," said Alice.

"No!" Hermione and Albus said together.

"It's too dangerous," said Albus. "I shall take care of it. Hermione showed me her memories when Harry told her about the Horcruxes. The cave is the most complicated to collect for it is heavily protected."

"Then show us the memory as well, Hermione," said Frank eagerly and his facial expression reminded her of Neville.

Hermione looked at Albus, seeking for his approval. Albus turned to Frank and nodded. "Very well, if you really want to help," he replied softly.

"We want to help and assist you in every Horcrux hunt!" said Marlene. "I won't just wait and sit here. I want to change my future!" she said, sounding hysterical. Alice and Hermione placed their arms around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Marlene. Things will be different this time," consoled Alice.

"Yes, Marlene," she seconded. "We will stop Tom Riddle before his Death Eaters grow their numbers."

"Albus, how are we going to find the other Horcruxes? Surely the diary and Hufflepuff's Cup are not yet with the Malfoys and Lestranges?" said Mad-Eye.

"Yes," said Albus and shook his head. He looked outside the window, in deep thought. "Death Eaters have not revealed themselves yet. If history would repeat itself, Tom would reveal and proclaim himself as the Dark Lord by the Thirtieth of April next year."

"Surely you remember what I told you of the date's significance?" she asked.

Albus turned around. "I do remember, Hermione."

"How did you know last time the location of the Horcruxes?" asked Marlene.

"He revealed a part of his _secret_ to mortality during his rise in Nineteen Ninety-Five, when he rose again," replied Hermione. "Since then, Professor Dumbledore started his planning and research. But prior to that, Harry destroyed Tom Riddle's diary. When Professor Dumbledore saw its appearance after being stabbed by the Sword of Gryffindor, he confirmed that it was really a Horcrux. Lucius Malfoy slipped it in Ginny Weasley's cauldron. We've realized the location of the Hufflepuff Cup when Bellatrix Lestrange questioned me. She asked me if I took something else in her vault."

"Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were his most loyal Death Eaters in my time," she continued.

"Therefore this time, he may still entrust the Horcruxes to his loyal Death Eaters—to the high-ranking ones," said Albus. "We still need a spy."

Hermione glared at Albus. "Surely you are not thinking of making _him_ one of his minions this time?"

Albus walked to her direction and placed an arm on her shoulder. "Hermione, it will be different this time. He won't have to feel guilty all his life. He will have you by his side. You will give him and show him love," he said in a grandfather-like tone.

Hermione shrugged to remove his hand on her shoulder. "You are going to use him _again_!" she shrieked. "And you want me to play with his affections?"

You are not telling me that you don't feel something for him, are you?"

Hermione stiffened and then sneered at the headmaster. "And if I love him? For Merlin's sake, _headmaster_! He's only sixteen and I am working as a teacher! You want me to return his feelings and take advantage of him so he will become your spy!"

"There is a war coming, Hermione. It is imperative that we have someone on our side who knows about Tom's plans," reasoned Albus calmly.

"No! I told you, I did not come back just for him to be a Death Eater again!" she said firmly.

"Albus," said Frank. "I know that you are talking about Severus Snape."

"Of course!" she replied.

"He is a half-blood. No offense, but in my opinion, there is a high possibility that a pure-blood who is also an Auror will make it quickly among Voldemort's high-ranking Death Eaters," said Frank with no trace of hesitation.

"No!" shrieked Alice. "No, Frank! You mother will be furious!"

Frank turned to his wife. "She doesn't have to know. Besides, I will do this for our future. Besides, we already know Hermione's secrets and it's safer if it will remain among us. If we include Severus Snape in our group, Hermione will have a lot of explaining to do and who knows how he will react once he had a glimpse of his… _other self._ Hermione can freely return his affections whenever she wishes without taking advantage of him."

Hermione tearfully approached Frank and threw her arms around him. "You remind me so much of Neville! But you don't have to take the Mark. The Ministry might discover it; it's too dangerous."

"Frank, I appreciate your offer, but please think about it and consider your family," said Albus.

Hermione gently pulled herself away from Frank and turned to Albus. "How considerate," she said sarcastically.

But Albus answered her with a small smile and twinkle in his eyes.

.

 **A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I am as well excited with this story.**

 **So, who do you think will be the spy this time? Let me know your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 4

**_"_** ** _Let this time not be borrowed, let it be ours to share. If you tell me you love me, it would lead a way to your heart through the mirrors of silence, you love me." -If You Tell me You Love Me (England Dan and John Ford Coley)_**

Home. It felt like home when she finally stepped in the Hogwarts grounds. It's a sunny day and almost the end of the school year. Many students are enjoying the good weather. First to fourth year and sixth year students were wearing their casual clothes and wandering around. Some are playing at the Quidditch pitch; some are having a picnic by the lake and some are just in the courtyard, chatting.

But Hermione is looking for a certain Fifth Year with long-raven black curtain of hair. She'd been gone for two months, hunting Horcruxes. They did not manage to find the diary and Hufflepuff's Cup. They found the locket, but going to where it was hidden brought them to a mortal peril. They managed to destroy three: the ring, the diadem and the locket. They created fake ones and placed them to where the original Horcruxes were hidden. Albus took care of the fake diadem and hid it at the Room of Requirement. To avoid suspicions, only the Aurors will be working for the next few months to search for the remaining Horcruxes and monitor Voldemort's whereabouts. Fortunately— or unfortunately— Voldemort's minions aren't recruiting Hogwarts students yet.

 _Well, at least Severus is not fancying Dark Arts and spending time with the Slytherin gang_ , she thought.

"Put him down, Potter!" screamed a female voice. Hermione searched for the owner of the voice only to find Lily Evans by the lake with Potter, Black and Pettigrew. Students were starting to surround them and everyone's looking up into the air.

 _It's Severus. Shite!_ _It's happening._ She hurried towards the group of students. She could hear the Gryffindors bickering at each other.

"I will, if you go out with me, Evans," said the conceited Potter.

"Are you mad?" Miss Evans yelled. "Put Severus down, you idiot! If a professor catches you..."

"Oh, no. Professor Puckle isn't here to save the day," said Black. "What're you going to do, Snivellus?"

"I-I d-don't need saving by a _traitor_!" said a struggling Severus and he glared at Lily Evans.

"You, slimy bastard!"

"How dare you, Severus!"

Potter and Evans spoke together.

"Told you, Lily-flower," said Sirius coolly. "This greasy git is no good!"

"Apologise to Evans!" demanded Potter.

"I will do no such thing! Put me down, Potter!" said Severus angrily.

"James! Sirius!" came Lupin's urgent voice. He ran towards the group, taking no notice of Hermione. "Put him down!" he said with command and stood in front of his friends, also aiming his wand at them.

Lily Evans stepped forward. "What do you think you're doing? Traitorous _beast_!" she spat. Remus Lupin was taken aback. "They are your friends!" she told her, gesturing Potter and his gang. "They did _everything_ for you and you'll point your wand at them for a _snake_?"

Remus Lupin shook his head and looked at Lily Evans, as if seeing her for the first time. "I can't believe you, Lily! He's your best friend!"

"Was!" the red-headed witch corrected angrily.

Hermione was now standing few meters behind Potter. She raised her wand and pointed it at Severus. " _Liberacorpus_!"

Severus Snape smoothly landed on the ground. " _Expelliarmus!_ " she cried, disarming Black, Potter and Pettigrew at the same time. Students stood there with shocked expressions, except for Severus Snape. Hermione peered at the Slytherin boy on the ground and she offered him a smile. He stared at her with longing in his eyes.

"Well, what do we have here? It that your 'welcoming' gesture for me, boys? To torment my Potions Assistant? O.W.L.s Defence practical wasn't enough, was it? You had to jinx Severus using his own spell."

"P-Professor," said Potter, stammering.

She looked around and addressed the audience. "Back to the castle, you lot!" she commanded. "Except these Gryffindors and Mister Snape." She turned to Evans, Black, Potter and Pettigrew.

"Mister Potter, I heard you asking Miss Evans for a date," she said sternly. "Tell me, boy, if ever Miss Evans marries you and eventually your own children will be running here at Hogwarts grounds, what stories would you tell them about your boyhood years? Are you going to boast that you jinxed a student using the spell he invented himself? And you, Mister Black? Would you dare tell your children that you once led on a student to a werewolf in the Forbidden Forest?"

The boys looked down on the ground and Lily Evans shot Potter a glare. Severus was finally on his feet, but remained to the same spot where he landed.

"What is it with you, boys?" she asked the Gryffindors. "Itching to show off? Well then, I'll give you what you want. A duel... against Mister Snape."

"But only a duelist can oversee it!" said Black.

She smirked triumphantly. "Unfortunately for you, Mister Black, I am a duelist. Potions may be my forte, but I learned how to duel in my fifth year. Now, are you up to the challenge, or not?"

Potter shook his head. "No?" she asked, raining an eyebrow. "I thought you're a Gryffindor, Potter? If I catch you bullying _any_ student one more time, I'll make it sure that you'll be expelled. One-hundred points from Gryffindor will be taken and detention with me on Saturday after lunch. Now Mister Lupin, be a dutiful prefect and escort your housemates to the Gryffindor Tower!"

No one dared to speak. The four Gryffindors moved and returned to the castle. Surprisingly, Severus Snape looked at her with adoration and a smile was plastered on his face.

She returned the smile. "Well, if you're up for a chit-chat, follow me," she said and turned around.

.

They've reached her private chambers in silence and Hermione finally got rid of her cloak. She tossed it to the couch and turned around to face Severus, only to find him running towards her and the next thing she knew, he enveloped her to a very tight embrace.

"I've missed you so much!" he whispered, not letting her go. Hermione closed her eyes.

 _We shouldn't be doing this..._ she thought. But then, she remembered those days she was hunting Horcruxes and planning the next move with Dumbledore and the others... When they entered the cave and she volunteered to drink the potion because she's the youngest among them and she doesn't belong in this world. But when she drank it, it was worse the Bellatrix Lestrange's Cruciatus curse. It made her hallucinate. She could see Harry's captors and murderers hunting her. She could see Voldemort's wicked smile while Nagini's killing Severus.

Severus.

Oh, Severus. He's here, right now. She's in his arms. Without thinking and worrying of her position at Hogwarts, she finally threw her arms around his neck and returned his hug.

"Oh, Severus!" she cried silently. His hold tightened, but it wasn't uncomfortable, so they stayed like that for a moment, until they finally broke away gently from each other. Hermione did not meet Severus's eyes. Instead, she led him to the nearest couch. Severus, a bit reluctant, sat beside her.

They glanced at each other sideways. Hermione bit her lip, not trusting herself to speak.

"I-I'm sorry," he pleaded. "I lost control of the situation. The past two months without you were like hell. I miss you every day, I think of you every single hour. Please, I can't pretend anymore that you're just a _professor_. Please, let me lo-"

"Severus!" she cut him off, but not unkindly. "You shouldn't say _that_."

"But I can't help it. I'm in love with you!" he cried, looking hurt.

Hermione stared to his face. _He's hurt. He feels I rejected him. Oh, Merlin. What should I do?_

"Please just let me love you!" he cried again, now on his knees in front of her.

 _Sweet Circe, I love him too. But this isn't right. I'm not from this time!_ "This can't be happening," she muttered, after closing her eyes. No one spoke for a moment and she felt him pull away.

"A-Apologies, Professor," she heard him say, followed by footsteps.

 _Oh no. This can't be happening again! He thinks I rejected him. I can't break his heart!_

Her eyes snapped open and saw him near the main door. She stood quickly on her feet and rushed to grab his arm.

"Severus!" she called.

He turned around and beamed when he saw her worried expression. He yanked her to him and pulled her closer. Their foreheads were touching and Hermione could hear his breathing and smile. Yes, his smile. When he relaxed, she pulled away gently.

"I'm not rejecting you. Hell, no," she explained.

He frowned slightly. "But?" he asked.

"But I'm a professor! And you're still underage," she reasoned.

"That's the only problem?" he asked softly, reaching out for her hand.

She allowed him to touch her. "You really don't know me yet," she whispered. Their bodies were pressed again against each other.

"Then let me know you... By the time I turn seventeen, maybe we already know each other better," he told her while caressing her curly hair.

She sighed heavily and led him to the couch. There, they snuggled against each other. "You confuse me, Severus," she confessed.

"Jean," he called her. It's the first time he did not call her 'professor'. She knows he can't tell him everything because it would be too dangerous, but she couldn't bear hearing him call her mother's name.

"Hermione," she whispered.

"Who is Hermione?" he asked.

She pulled away, just enough for them to see each other's faces. "Me. My name is not Jean Puckle but Hermione Granger," she confessed. "I told you, you don't know me yet. There's a reason why I'm not using my real name. But if you really want to know my secrets, you have to learn Occlumency."

He stared at her, as if thinking if it's some sort of prank. "You intrigue me... You know a lot of things— about Potter and his gang, about me and my spells," he muttered. "But I am not scared of whatever secrets you have. I just want _you_! So yes, if you want me to learn Occlumency, I will do it."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "I'll tell Professor Dumbledore about _our_ understanding. He's my employer. He has the right to know about _us_."

He nodded. "Does he know your secrets?" he asked curiously.

"He does," she replied. "He's an Occlumens, so my secrets are safe with him."

"When you were gone, he was gone, too for a couple of weeks. You didn't really do some Potions research, did you? You were with the headmaster." It was an observation, not an accusation.

"Yes. We did some research, but not related to Potions or my Apprenticeship."

"And you will tell me about it when I can finally occlude my mind?" he asked.

She smiled. "Of course. I trust you."

He put a satisfied expression. "Then, by all means, I am willing to learn as soon as possible."

"I'll consult Albus. I am not certain if I can teach you better. With today's events and confessions, I doubt I will be able to concentrate with just the two of us," she said with a snort.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" he asked hopefully.

She quirked up an eyebrow. "Not too fast, Mister Snape," she said in a professor-like tone. "I wish my _boyfriend_ to be someone of age. For now, we have a mutual understanding that we like each other."

"But I love you!" he said stubbornly.

"Patience," she told him. "I feel the same way about you, but I do not want to be a cradle snatcher. Just because I'm nineteen doesn't mean I will act like a hormonal teenager."

He chuckled. "As you wish, Professor. Oh, we still have eight months before I turn seventeen!"

.

"Glad to see you, Mister Potter, Mister Black and Mister Pettigrew," she said with a sneer, much like older Severus Snape. "Take your seats," she told them.

The three Gryffindor boys quietly sat on the classroom chairs, looking down the hem of their House robes. "Mister Pettigrew, you will be escorted and monitored by Mister Filch. You will clean the hospital beds without magic." The round-faced pale Gryffindor swallowed hard, looking disappointed but did not dare speak. Hermione turned to the old caretaker. "Mister Filch?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, Professor. Come on, boy! I haven't got all day." And then the two left the classroom.

She turned to the two boys. "Misters Black and Potter, I'd like you to write something. "Imagine, five years from now, you're married and have children. Write a letter to your future children and tell them what you did during your years at Hogwarts. No, don't write about classes and marks. Write about your attitude, behavior and habits. Remember, I know things, so you can't make-up what you're going to write. Write nothing but the truth. Carry on."

The two young wizards stared at each other, as if contemplating what to write but when she raised her eyebrows at the, they picked their quills and started writing. She went back to her private laboratory where she found Severus pouring Calming Draught into small vials. He arrived at her quarters this morning, asking if he could help her with anything. Madam Pomfrey told her during breakfast at the Great Hall this morning that she ran out of stock of Claming Draughts so she decided to let Severus help her. Since two nights ago, when they confessed for their feelings towards each other, they're more comfortable and relax when it's just the two of them. They also address each other by first name.

"Your favourite Gryffindors are already serving detention," she informed him as she went back to her desk and continued marking papers.

"I see," he said without looking up. He's too focused on storing the potion.

"Have you heard that Lily Evans finally went on a date with James Potter?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I have," he replied. "That's the reason why I did not bother to apologise for what I said that day by the lake." He finally looked up to meet her stare. "We weren't speaking for two months now, since you found us arguing outside the castle. I'm upset because she still likes Potter even if that arrogant prat all do is to hex me."

She sighed. "Well I am glad that you are not pinning over her."

"Why should I?" he asked, as if he was insulted. He waved his wand to clear up the working table. "I've told you, it was just an infatuation... until you came. I became more certain when I saw your Patronus; when you saved me. No one ever cared like the way you do, besides my mother."

She paused scribbling and smiled at him. "You have a lovely Patronus, by the way," he remarked.

"I was surprised when I saw him that night. My Patronus before was an otter. It changed when I came here," she said.

" _Him_?"

"My Patronus's form is Crookshanks, my faithful pet of four years," she said in a sad tone.

"What happened to him?"

"Killed by a red-head," she replied coldly. "Have you already learned how to cast the Patronus Charm?" she asked, changing the subject.

He shook his head. "No. I am hoping that you'd teach me."

"Perhaps, when you're done with your Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore," she said. Severus started his Occlumency lessons with the headmaster yesterday and they would be meeting every night after dinner, except when Albus has to leave the castle. The headmaster believes that Severus will volunteer to help _them_ once he mastered the art of Occlumency.

 _"He could be our key to find the remaining Horcruxes, my dear," he told her_ again _the same night after confessing his feelings for Severus and what happened during their reunion in the quarters._

 _"If you are suggesting_ again _that he should take the Mark, then I am telling you that I will not allow that to happen. I don't want him to join the Death Eaters_ this _time!" she protested._

 _"But I am sure he'd willingly help us," he insisted._

 _"There are other ways than taking the Mark," she said._

 _"It us up to Mister Snape whether he will or will not join the Death Eaters as a spy. I believe he will do everything he can to help you and will learn from Older Severus's experience."_

"Hermione?" she heard him call gently.

She broke away from her thoughts. "Yeah?" she asked.

"I said, I've read about the Patronus Charm, and it's not that complicated. You can teach me on weekends if you like," he replied.

"Oh, sure. That won't be a problem."

He frowned slightly and approached her. He stopped in front of her desk. "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Albus," she replied.

He leaned on the table so that their faces were five inches away from each other. "Tell me."

She face-palmed. "He's suggested something which I do not agree with. He reckons that once you've learned everything—my secrets, you'd be willing to help me."

"Of course I will help you!" he exclaimed, as if he was insulted.

"Of course," she repeated in a low voice. "But Albus's idea was ridiculous... and dangerous. I don't want _that_ for you."

"But if the headmaster thinks it's the best, then why not?" he reasoned.

"But it's dangerous!" she almost yelled. "What if you get hurt? What if..." _I lose you again,_ she thought. _I can't see you die again, Severus._

"What? Go on," he urged, still glaring.

"What if I lose you?" she whispered.

He stood up straight and went beside her. "You're worried about me," he said against her ear when they hugged each other.

She slapped his upper arm. "Of course I am, you idiot!"

He chuckled. "I am not. Perhaps, my brilliant mind could not still absorb the idea that I was not rejected by the witch I truly adore."

She tightened her hold to him. "I will never reject you, Severus," she whispered. "Just be patient. I am reserving my heart for you."

He smiled with satisfaction and kissed her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes. _Merlin, I hope I'm doing the right things,_ she prayed silently.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

.

 **A/N:** Thank you for waiting patiently. This one may not be long like my other fanfic, "Savelius".  
.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 _ **"One day, you may find true love that will last forever and ever. 'Til then you'll spend a lifetime wishing we're together." -Heart Of Mine (Bobby Caldwell)**_

 _._

Hermione glared at the headmaster like a rebel granddaughter. They were alone again in the headmaster's office and he gave her updates on the Horcruxes hunting by Frank, Alice, Alastor and Marlene. Still, no progress. They have absolutely no idea where the diary and Hufflepuff's Cup were hidden as of this time. Voldemort is still under the name 'Tom Riddle'. In her original timeline, when she discovered more of Voldemort's secrets and the Weasleys' betrayal, she learned that the 'Walpurgis Knights' first exposed themselves on the 30th of April, 1977. They made their first attack on muggle-borns and 'blood traitors' and at the same time, recruited schoolboys from the Slytherin House.

"It's only June and we have enough time to destroy the last two Horcruxes. We will destroy Voldemort even before he makes himself known to the wizarding world," she told Albus.

"But my dear, the only way is to have a spy—"

" _He_ is not yet recruiting schoolboys!" she said firmly.

"Abraxas Malfoy is already one of his minions," he reminded her. "If Severus gets close with Lucius Malfoy once more, like when he was still in school, and Tom realizes he can use Severus's skills, he will not let the opportunity of recruiting him to slip out of his hands."

She stood up and clenched her fists. "He will NOT join the Death Eaters! He will not be one of them this time! I will NOT let you use him like a pawn this time. I want him to be free of that horrible mark!" she said angrily but firmly and stormed out of the room before Albus Dumbledore could open his mouth.

 _I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry!_ she reminded herself while walking on the corridors. _Albus Dumbledore will not use Sev as a pawn this time. I will do everything I can to stop him._

"Professor Puckle!" called someone loudly.

Hermione stopped walking and composed herself before turning around. "Mister Snape," she said formally.

Severus approached her and stopped two feet away. "Good evening," he said politely.

"Good evening. It's ten minutes before curfew. You should be in your dormitory," she told him. "I don't want other students, especially Gryffindors, to think that I have favourites."

Severus smiled and nodded. "I was on my way to the dungeons, until I saw you. I would like to tell you that I went to the Gryffindor Tower to apologise to Lily for what I said few days ago."

"I hope she accepted your apology."

"She did not," he replied coolly. "She said that calling her a traitor ended our friendship. She said 'Fancying someone you don't like doesn't make me a traitor'. She still doesn't get it. I was mad because of all people, she chose my tormentor."

"I'm sorry, Sev," she said sincerely. "I hope she will get the point, eventually."

He shrugged. "I'll try again tomorrow and on the next day until she forgives me. She's my first real friend, you know."

She offered him a small smile. She remembered Harry. He dated Cho Chang who apparently was 'Anti-Hermione' but Harry still left her in the tea shop to meet her. But that was after Harry learned his lesson during the Firebolt incident. "That's good. Don't let your friendship end like this."

He nodded. "Thank you, Professor. I will be taking my leave now. Good night."

"Good night."

He turned around and walked away. Hermione just stood there and watched him until he turned left and disappeared from her sight. She continued walking to the seventh floor corridor until she heard another familiar male voice followed by another. Sound like two wizards are arguing. She quickly Disillusioned herself and turned to the right corner. She saw Remus Lupin and James Potter.

"Moony, you have to forgive Lily! She didn't mean that!" Potter insisted.

"James, are you telling me that you're willing to lose house points just for me to forgive Lily? You should be in bed, instead of messing with my prefect duties!" said Remus casually.

"But Moony—"

"I've said this already to Lily and I'll say it to you: I will forgive Lily if she forgives Snape. Snape called her a traitor for fancying you. Lily called me a traitor for standing up for what's _right_."

"And she apologized to you!"

"And Snape apologized, too!"

"Moony, you don't understand. Snivellus is a bastard; you're not."

"Don't call him that!" said Remus angrily. "And for your information, I understand and I know what I'm saying. We're talking here about the same thing and it's forgiveness."

James Potter was speechless and stared at his friend. Remus Lupin's expression did not soften. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a patrol to finish," said Remus and marched away. James Potter walked to the other side of the corridor. When the two were gone, Hermione dropped her Disillusionment and walked briskly to the seventh floor.

 _I want to go home. I want to go home,_ she whispered while walking back and forth in front of the blank wall. Afterwards, two oak doors appeared. She smiled and entered the room silently. She stood there in awe. Indeed, she's home! The room looks exactly like her childhood home! It's the first time this room gave it to her. She slowly went to the sitting room and picked one picture frame.

"Mum, Dad..." she whispered and tears fell from her eyes upon looking at her parents' wedding photo. She placed it back on the mantel and picked another photo: their family picture. Her parents were both wearing their dentist uniforms and Hermione's sporting her Hogwarts school uniform with Gryffindor necktie. It was taken on September 1, 1992, just before they went to King's Cross.

"I'm sorry Mum and Dad. When I return, I'll find you and restore your memories."

She picked a photo of her with Harry and Ron, taken in Third Year. "Oh, Harry!" and she finally cried. "You look so much like James Potter! I'm so sorry that I hate him this time. He's an arrogant prat and acts like the way Malfoy did in our time. But I know he'll grow up, eventually. And Harry, your eyes are so much like Lily's. When I look into her eyes, I always see you..."

 _CRACK!_

Hermione instantly placed the picture frame back on the mantel and reached for her wand. "Who's there?!" she demanded. She walked near the double doors and saw a broken flower vase, a replica of her mother's favourite one back home, in her real home. She searched further and heard a faint gasp. She walked around the room until she saw the person she didn't really want to see at the moment.

"Spying on me, are you, Miss Evans?" she said in a dangerous voice. The red-head witch only stared at her with fear. "How long have you been here? How much did you hear?" Evans shook her head 'no'.

She raised an eyebrow. "No? Want me to use Legilimency, do you?" she challenged.

"Please," whispered Evans. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"But you still did! Do you know how much trouble you're in now?"

"Why did you mention mine and James Potter's names?" she asked with her Gryffindor courage.

"I do not need to explain anything to you. You're the one who came here to spy on me. _You_ owe me!"

"Was that Harry my future son? Are you from the future?" asked Evans again.

"I'm not gonna deny it nor admit it. We're going to the headmaster's office now." She pointed her wand and gestured for her to move. Lily Evans was brilliant enough to take her seriously.

.

"Professor Puckle! Miss Evans! To what do I owe this very late visit?" said a surprised Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, she spied on me!" she said bluntly. The headmaster froze and looked at her with confusion. "Oh come on! You know what I'm talking about! i went to the _Room_ and she followed me! She heard me speaking to Harry's photo."

She let herself fall on the couch and held her head with both hands, as if she's suffering from a terrible headache.

"Miss Evans, what made you decide to follow Prfoessor Puckle?" she heard Albus ask calmly.

"I was just curious, Headmaster," she admitted and sounded embarrassed. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Hermione looked up. _Merlin, she sounds like Harry! She sounds sincere and humble and..._

"I am sure that Miss Evans's discovery of your secret was unintentional," Albus told her and he turned to Evans again. "However, Miss Evans, I must tell you that waht you have discovered is a very serious matter. While Miss Granger— Professor Puckle for you— did not use a Time-Turner, she traveled or must I say, _sent_ here for a reason."

"Who, headmaster? Who sent her here?" asked Evans curiously.

"Hogwarts," answered Albus. "She was in grave danger in her _time_ and she asked Hogwarts for help. She entered the Room of Requirement. When she came out of the room, alas! It was nineteen seventy-six!"

Hermione snorted at Albus's words.

"So it's true! She's from the future and she was best friends with my future son!"

"Yes, Miss Evans. That's true," confirmed Albus. "Miss Granger is here to _change_ the events and save some people; one of them is your future son."

"Albus!" she said with warning.

"Hermione, my dear, the Room allowed Miss Evans to enter. Perhaps, our Founders want her to help us? After all, this problem we are facing concerns her future."

She glared at the headmaster. "Fine! Tell her everything you want her to know, but mind you, I will not allow you to use _them_ as pawns in this war! History must not repeat itself! I want my best friend to have the life _that bastard_ took from him in my timeline."

"Do you love him? Harry, I mean," asked Evans.

She stared at her for a moment, but not unkindly. "Yes," she said with pure pride. "He was my first and only best friend. We treat each other like brother and sister."

"Then why do you hate me so much?" asked Evans bluntly.

"I do not hate you. I just do not like you," she replied. "But what I think of you is not the main concern here. You have discovered my secret and you should take a vow— an unbreakable vow— that you will not divulge this to anyone unless Albus says so!"

"Hermione, please calm down. I will teach Miss Evans Occlumency. There's no need for an Ubreakable Vow. I am sure that she can be trusted, as this concerns her future."

"Why are you so _gentle_ with _her_ and so _cruel_ to me and _him_?" she asked angrily.

"Hermione, my dear," Albus choked, as if he was deeply hurt. He shook his head. "It's not like that..."

"Then tell me why you want _him_ to be the spy even if I told you many times that I am against it? Why are you so concerned of Lily Potter's welfare," –Hermione saw Lily flinched, "and be so pushy with me? Why do I feel like a pawn in your game of chess? And you want me to drag the man I love to be your pawn as well!"

A tear fell from Albus Dumbledore's eyes and he turned away from Lily's sight. He approached her. "I am so sorry if you feel that way, Hermione. I just want to stop this war from coming."

Hermione felt somewhat guilty for talking like that to Albus in front of a student who looks up to him. "I sincerely apologise for my behaviour, Albus. I got carried away and forgot who was with us right now."

Albus placed a hand on her shoulder. "My dear, believe it or not, you're like the daughter I will never have. Forgive an old man for being a meddlesome."

Hermione felt something on her throat, like a lump. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Thank you, Hermione." He gave her a pat on the shoulder and went back to his chair. "Now, going back to the main concern. I hope Miss Evans that you can see why it is necessary for you to learn Occlumency. Soon, the Dark side will rise and there will be a war. That's why Hermione is here. We are working to put a stop before the dark side rises."

"I can understand now, Professor," said Lily quietly. "I am willing to learn Occlumency to protect Professor Puckle's real identity."

"Marvelous!" exclaimed Albus. "We shall begin on Saturday. I will give you some books for light reading before our first meeting. To give you a better picture, I will ask Hermione to show you and Severus her memory of Harry Potter."

"Thank you, Headmaster," said Lily and to Hermione's surprise, the witch turned to her. "I am so sorry, Professor Puckle for the burden I've caused you."

She nodded. "Apologies for my behaviour earlier, Miss Evans." She turned to Albus. "Well, if that is all, I want to retire to bed. It's late," she announced and left the room before Albus could ask her to escort Lily to her House.

.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Again, **CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC** because this is A.U. and Hermione has been betrayed. Lily, on the other hand, I am reluctant to make her b*tchy. I still believe that she will keep her word. However, due to 'public demand', I will have her make the vow.

 **CHAPTER 6**

 _ **"Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh, I believe in yesterday. Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh, yesterday came suddenly. -Yesterday (The Beatles)**_

" _Hermione, give me a flask, a bottle— anything!" Harry said desperately, kneeling before their former professor who was just bitten by Voldemort's ruddy snake._

 _Hermione, though teary-eyed, Conjured a flask and gave it to Harry. He collected Professor Snape's memories._

" _Look… at… me..." the professor said weakly, clutching Harry's robes as if his life depended on it._

 _Harry turned his attention back to Professor Snape and looked him in the eye. Professor Snape's eyes were filled with tears and then he closed them._

" _No!" Hermione said hysterically. "We have to do something! We can't just let him die!"_

" _Hermione—"_

" _Harry, go to the Headmaster's Office and use the Pensieve. Those memories could be important!" she said promptly. "I'll do my best to heal him."_

"' _Mione, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Ron. "That's Snape! He's a Death Eater!"_

" _But he was our professor!" she said when Harry was gone and she knelt in front of Professor Snape, reached out to check his pulse._

"' _Mione, we have to move!" Ron said, pulling her from the ground with him._

" _Ron, let me check him first," she insisted, but Voldemort's loud voice came. She paused, listening to what the bastard was saying. Ron took the opportunity to drag and carry her back to the castle. She felt so weak to fight Ron. She closed her eyes and saw the image of her dear former professor's unconscious body._

Hermione woke up with a start. Her whole body was sweating. She reached for her wand and Conjured a glass of water.

 _Just another dream,_ she thought. _But it's how it happened. Severus… he died without receiving any help. We left him._ I _left him!_

Hermione found it hard to go back to sleep. The same dream was haunting her. She swore to Merlin and the Four Founders, she will do everything she can to protect Severus and to save the lives of the people she care for.

 _._

"TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, MISS EVANS!" she bellowed at the Gryffindor girl who caused her stress since two nights ago. Lily Evans's potion exploded while she was busy arguing with James Potter. The two were now seatmates since Severus wasn't speaking to the green-eyed witch for a couple of months now. Miss Evans' grades were failing, according to Professor Slughorn. Her Master is not well again and was brought to St. Mungo's this morning due to a Dragon Pox.

Hermione who was inspecting the other Slytherins' work instantly went to Lily Evans and James Potter's work table and vanished the mess with a wave of her wand. "Pray tell, Miss Evans why your precious potion exploded," she demanded.

The Gryffindor witch looked down and sniffed while wringing her hands. Clearly, she was feeling embarrassed. "Don't cry over a spilled milk, _girl_!" she said impatiently and turned to James Potter. "Mister Potter, what happened?" she asked sternly.

"Professor, it was my fault... you see we were just having an argument and—"

"Spare me the details of your lovers' quarrel, Mister Potter. What. Happened. To the Potion?" she asked coldly.

"She added the Ashwinder eggs before the daisy roots professor," replied Potter politely.

"Have you lost your mind, Miss Evans?" she asked angrily. "How many times did I warn you earlier that YOU SHOULD NOT add the Ashwinder eggs before the roots?"

Lily Evans was sobbing and now shaking her head. Potter looked at her with pity, but couldn't publicly display his affection in front of Professor Puckle, she knows. "Professor, please," Potter pleaded and spoke very fast and desperately. "It was really my fault. I was so stupid to accuse her of betraying me; of keeping secrets from me. She got mad and said that I should trust her because she knows we will end up together!"

Hermione froze and stared at Lily Evans. "Is that so, Mister Potter?" she asked without taking her eyes off Lily. "Very well. I think I shall turn you over to the headmaster, Miss Evans," she hissed venomously. The poor girl shivered. "I see that you don't trust my words."

"I'm sorry, Professor!" she said loudly and sobbed violently. "I'm so sorry, for everything!"

"Spare me the drama, Miss Evans!" she demanded. "Pack up and go to the headmaster. Tell him _everything_!"

Lily Evans quietly packed her things and left the room with puffy eyes. "Well?" she turned to the class. "Get back to work!" The students returned to their respective cauldrons and Hermione sat behind the desk, massaging her temples.

 _Stupid Dumbledore. See? I was right! Lily Evans is vain and untrustworthy!_

Thirty minutes passed and nobody spoke in the room. Students quietly brought her samples of their work. "Ten points to Slytherin for a perfect potion, Mr. Snape. Class dismissed," she announced and sat back on the chair. She resumed her markings, but on the corner of her eyes, she could see that Severus stayed behind. She picked her wand to ward the door.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

Severus gracefully walked and stopped in front of her desk. "What has gotten to your knickers in a twist?" he asked with a frown.

"Your beloved _Lily Evans_ ," she replied shortly.

"She's not my 'beloved'!" he said in protest; clearly insulted by her words. "But other than her mistake in class, what did she do to deserve your wrath?" he demanded.

Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lip. Her hands were trembling. She saw Harry's face; his jet black messy hair and green eyes, his mischievous smile. Oh, how she loves him dearly. But his mother... she just hates every inch of Lily Evans right now, Harry Potter's mother or not!

"Very well," she said facing him finally. "Lily Evans, the infuriating, meddlesome and untrustworthy Gryffindor darling, best friend of Severus Snape! That witch spied on me two nights ago and witnessed me grieving over my best friend Harry Potter who happens to be her future son!" She did not yell. In fact, her voice was very low... and venomous.

To say that Severus Snape was shocked was an understatement. "What?" He paled and clenched his fists.

Hermione frowned inwardly. _Was he angry that Lily's son was a Potter?_ she wondered. "Oh, don't make me repeat what I said, _Snape_!" she retorted to the waiting Slytherin. "You're brilliant enough to understand—"

"Now don't talk to me like that, Hermione!" he cut her off. "I'm trying to help... to calm you down! I'm on your side. I'm not the enemy so don't push me away!" he said, a bit offended.

Hermione sighed and toyed with her quill. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Severus reached for her hand. "Please tell me what's wrong," he said affectionately.

Hermione forced a smile and nodded. "In my private chambers." She stood up and entered the door next to the cupboard. Severus followed her closely. They passed Professor Slughorn's office and finally reached Hermione's rooms. They sat on the couch with space enough for them to come face to face. With few wand-waving, a teapot and two cups appeared. Severus moved and handed her a cup of tea.

After few sips of tea, she's finally calmed down. "How strong is your shield?" she asked.

"Not that strong 'cause I just started, but I can trick Professor Dumbledore. Instead of letting him dig out my deepest secrets, I focused on my Hogwarts memories; things unimportant and we all do here," he replied.

"Good," she said weakly.

"So? Tell me."

"I'm from the future; Nineteen Ninety-Eight to be exact," she began. Severus was clever enough not to open his mouth and speak. He let her continue. "Only Dumbledore and few people know... _very few trusted people_. It was almost springtime when my best friend, Harry Potter died. I was running from his killers and went to Hogwarts. I hid in the Come and Go Room. Turns out, Hogwarts wanted me to go back in time and change some things."

"Hogwarts sent you?" he asked, sounding confused.

She nodded. "The Come and Go Room provides you whatever you need; may it be a common room, a training room or your own home. I asked for a place where I can hide and I can save Harry. Perhaps it got confused because when I entered the room, it provided me with the things I needed to live under a different name. When I left the room, it was Nineteen Seventy-Six."

"Why are you here? What's your mission?" he asked.

"To save lives," she replied promptly. "You'll know more about it once you're adept in Occlumency."

"So Lily caught you in the room? And she knows that you're from the future?"

She nodded. "Yes. She knows I'm best friends with her son... that in my time, she married James Potter."

Severus snorted. "So, she ended up being Mrs. Potter. Joy."

She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Jealous?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "More of... disgusted. Clearly, she wasn't a true friend for marrying her childhood friend's tormentor."

She smirked. "Maybe later on you were friends with your favourite Gryffindors," she teased.

He scoffed. "There will never be a timeline, or a universe where I will be friends with the idiots."

"Brilliant, Snape," she beamed.

"So I wasn't friends with them in your time?" he inquired.

Hermione laughed humourlessly. "No. You were always ready to point wands at each other- you and Black. Remus was... friendly and neutral. He made sure his best mate was on his proper behaviour when you were around."

Severus frowned. "And what were Potter's and Pettigrew's roles?"

"Can't tell you," she said firmly.

"Fine. Does it mean that my friendship with Lily was beyond repair?"

At this point, Hermione's face fell and her eyes became teary, remembering her Professor Snape; the man who loved just one woman his entire life and that woman never forgave him for a single mistake.

"You loved her," she said sadly. "All your life." She stood up and turned away from him. She stood by the window before speaking again. "She was a lucky witch. She never forgave you for the incident in your fifth year, but you devoted your life protecting her son and his friends, including me. Do you know when was the first time I realized that I'm attracted to you?"

"No," he replied quietly from the couch.

"In my third year. You shielded us from a mad werewolf using your body. You were mad, yes. But you pulled us behind your back and held us protectively." She smiled at the thought.

"You did almost the same to me in this time," he said. "And that was also the time I realized that I acknowledged the thought that I am in love with you."

She smiled and turned to him. "Funny, isn't it?" And her smile faded. "But I changed everything. She was supposed to be the love of your life. You weren't supposed to fall for another witch. I wasn't supposed to be here."

Severus stood up and walked towards her. He stood behind her and snaked her arms around her waist protectively. "But you're here and I'm not in love with Lily. And it's you who makes me happy. From what I gathered from you, she treated me like a shite and I pined over her. Sounds like I was a lonely man in your time."

She chuckled. "You were," she admitted.

"That's why you're here," he stated.

"To prevent you from being that man?" she asked.

He nuzzled her hair and whispered to her ear, "To make me happy."

Hermione's smile widened and she relaxed to Severus's arms until a silver phoenix came to the room and stopped in front of Hermione, moving its wings. Its beak opened and they heard Albus's voice. "Professor Puckle, please join me after dinner in my office and bring Mr. Snape with you," it said in Albus Dumbledore's usual calm voice.

.

Severus held the door for her like a gentleman and Hermione couldn't help but smile at him fondly as a way of saying 'thanks'.

"Ah, Professor Puckle, Mr. Snape," greeted Albus jovially. Hermione resisted from rolling her eyes. The headmaster asked them to sit on the couch in his receiving area and she noticed that Lily Evans was already there. She looks like a mess: puffy eyes, runny nose and red face. Hermione sat on the couch across from Evans and Severus sat closely beside her. She did not protest when their kneed touched. Albus sat on the wingback chair to her right.

"Professor Puckle, I believe that Miss Evans would like to tell you something and I must advise you to stay calm and be a dear."

She did not say anything not did she roll her eyes. She just glared at the headmaster.

"Professor Puckle, I am so sorry," said Evans sincerely. "For everything! I was not really planning on telling James anything about the future, but when I told him that I was ready to patch things up with Severus, he got jealous and annoyed. He asked me why and what pushed me to do that. I couldn't tell him what you said the other night, Professor, about the man you love, being used as a pawn. I figured that it was Severus. I decided that, Severus doesn't deserve _this_ kind of treatment. He was my friend; my first friend and the one who introduced me to _this_ world. I've hurt him already by dating James. And then, suddenly James accused me of keeping secrets from him. Of course, I was. We argued and I assured him by saying that I know we would eventually end up together."

Hermione turned to look at the headmaster triumphantly. "I told you, Albus. She should've taken the Unbreakable Vow."

"But she could die!" protested Severus.

She turned to Severus and glared at him. "I did not come back to flaunt and let the wizarding world know what will happen in the future! i am here to save _your_ lives!" she said angrily. "If your darling friend could only shut her mouth, then she won't die!"

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "Of course, I get your point. Apologies." He reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles. Then, they turned to Albus who was looking at her regretfully.

"I must apologize too, my dear professor. I should have listened to you." He turned to Lily. "Miss Evans, it is imperative that you take the Vow. We're almost there, in preventing the rise of a Dark Lord and we cannot afford it if some people outside my circle would discover Professor Puckle's secret mission."

Evans nodded. "I understand, Professor."

"That's settled, then. We will perform the Vow later. Meanwhile, I would like to tell you that you, Miss Evans and Mr. Snape, are not allowed to speak about _any_ information regarding this matter to anyone but Professor Puckle and me."

"Of course, Headmaster," replied Severus politely.

"Yes, Professor," said Lily.

"Wonderful," said Albus and stood on his feet. "Now, before taking the Vow, Mr. Snape and Miss Evans, let us talk about the schedule of your Occlumency lessons."


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Harry Potter.

 **CHAPTER 7  
** ** _Name your price, a ticket to paradise. I can't stay here any more; And I've looked high and low. I've been from shore, to shore, to shore. If there's a short cut I'd have found it, but there is no easy way around it. - Love Is the Answer (England Dan and John Ford Coley)_**

"Professor Puckle, a word, please," said Albus calmly.

 _Of course,_ she thought and sighed heavily, releasing her hold on the door knob. She returned to the visitor's chair and watched Severus and Evans leave the room.

"Yes, Headmaster?" she asked innocently.

Albus studied her for a moment and folded his hands on the table. "Hermione," he called gently. "Why did you tell him?"

She snorted. "Of course, you have ears everywhere!" she fumed. "Is the Room of Requirement the only room in the castle where I can have privacy? Are you asking the portraits if Severus and I are sexually active?"

"Hermione Granger!" he yelled.

But she wasn't startled. "Don't use that tone on me, _old man_! You have no idea how emotionally tired I am already," she burst out. "Sometimes I just want to stay on my bed at the Room and wait until this mess is over. Severus is the only _friend_ I have here and I can't tell him everything!"

"Miss Evans can be your friend," he said gently.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "I can see that."

"Open your eyes, Hermione. Do not be blinded by your dislike for the girl. You're a Gryffindor, too, after all."

 _Gods, he's advising like a grandfather._ "Me? Blinded? It's you who's blinded, Albus. She's not trustworthy! I will never be friends with someone vain and untrustworthy."

Albus sighed. "I apologise for my poor judgment, Hermione. I made a mistake by not letting Miss Evans take the Vow. I made a mistake for not trusting you," he said with sincerity. "And please don't say that Mr. Snape is your only friend here. You have me, my dear."

She raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps, we could be friends if you would stop making me feel like a pawn; and you give up on the thought of using Severus as your spy."

"You are very protective of the boy," he observed.

"Astute observation, Headmaster!" she muttered. "I obviously owe my life to him in another universe."

"Exams are ongoing. Why are you still meeting the fifth years and giving lectures?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Dear Horace planned it," she replied. "My Master finds it imperative for his fifth years to have two days of classroom meeting before they take their Potions practical on Friday."

The headmaster nodded. "I see. I shall remind Horace of the school policy when he returns. I am truly thankful that you are here, fulfilling his duties both as a professor and head of house. I can focus on finding a new librarian. Madam Macmillan is retiring. Unfortunately, I have not found anyone to replace her yet."

Hermione frowned. "How about Irma Pince?' she asked. "She was the librarian in my time and looks like she's doing the job for a decade or so."

It's Albus's turn to frown. "I do not know anyone whose surname is Pince. It's not a common name. Is she from Britain?"

"Yes. Her accent told me she's from the English Midlands. She was in her fifties during my time with dark hair and hooked nose. She's the female version of..." And she trailed off. It seems that she just connected a puzzle. "Severus!"

"Mr. Snape's mother is Eileen Snape," said Albus.

"Yes. Her maiden name is Prince. It's making sense now; why she was crying _hard_ on _your_ funeral and when Severus died in my time."

"We are not yet sure," he replied. "I will check on the Ministry records if there is indeed someone whose name is Irma Pince."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Hermione. That would be all for today. I am sure you're tired. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Thank you, Headmaster," she replied and took her leave. She found Severus waiting for her on the foot of the gargoyle.

"Hey. Were you in trouble?" he asked with pure concern.

She smiled and stood beside him, placing her hands on her robe pockets to prevent her from holding his hands. "No. He asked about Professor Slughorn's curriculum," she replied shortly.

"Oh, that's good. I was worried, though."

Their eyes met and Hermione felt his presence calming. "Would you like to see my _home_?"

Severus gave her a surprised look. "Of course!" he said, a little eager.

"Follow me, then." She led the way to the seventh floor corridor and thankfully, Mr. Filch wasn't around to break the silence. When they reached their destination, Hermione asked for her _home._ Severus gasped when the double doors appeared. She quickly let him in, careful not to be caught by anyone.

.

Severus Snape was in awe. He was in a Muggle home, but apart from furniture, it was nothing like his parent's house at Spinner's End. It was a _home;_ not just a house. He walked to the sitting room and found some photos on the mantel. He found a family photo of three. Hermione's parents were wearing white doctor's gowns and Hermione's on her Hogwarts Gryffindor uniform.

He turned to her. "Gryffindor?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

He snorted. "But you hate them," he teased.

"Slytherin is my new favourite," she teased him back.

He returned his attention to the other pictures. He found a photo of Hermione with two boys of her age; one raven-haired and bespectacled boy with green eyes and one ginger-haired with blue eyes.

"Is this... Potter's child?" he asked reluctantly.

Hermione stood by his side. "Yes, that's Harry. The other boy is Ron, the one who betrayed us."

He turned to her. "And are you telling me yet what kind of betrayal he did?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not today. In summer, I shall tell you."

Headmaster Dumbledore scheduled Occlumency lessons in summer for him and Lily. Dumbledore will personally speak to their parents once the term is over.

He continued to look around the room. He found some books published in the future and new edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ which appeared to be Hermione's favourite. After exploring the house, they sat on the couch side by side. He felt the urge to touch and hug her, but stopped himself. She might not agree with the idea.

"Your thoughts are so loud," said Hermione without taking her eyes off the book in her lap.

His eyes widened like saucers. "I'm sorry!"

Hermione chuckled and put the book down to face him. "Funny; you could trick Albus but I can hear your thoughts clearly. It's like you're talking aloud."

"Perhaps because I do not have to put up my shields when I'm with you," he reasoned.

She shrugged. "Just make sure that you lower your shields only when you're alone with me. It's not safe outside."

"Of course," he replied and continued to stare at her, still feeling the urge to touch her.

Hermione sighed. "Fine. Hugs will do," she surrendered. "But only when we're here— in this room."

He grinned from ear to ear and moved closer to her, snaking his left arm to her waist and his right hand holding hers. Hermione snuggled closer and buried her face at the crook of his neck. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered.

Funny, he heard her smile. "Thank you, Severus. I care for you a lot," was her reply.

No matter, he still smiled knowing that Hermione will pour her feelings once he turns seventeen. So, they stayed like that for a long moment; contented in each others' arms.

.

Days passed by and the term was over. Hermione stayed in Albus's cottage in Godric's Hollow and waited for the arrival of Severus and Evans for the summer lessons. Thankfully, Marlene was there too to keep her company. Alastor and the Longbottoms also visited to give her updates on their Hocrux hunting. Unfortunately, they don't know yet where to find the diary and Hufflepuff's Cup.

"I told you, we need a spy," said Frank during their meeting before the arrival of two Hogwarts students."

"But how will you join them _no_ w?" she asked. "They are not yet exposing themselves. If you're a Slytherin, it'll be easy to show interest; but you're not."

"She's right, darling," said Alice.

"As I was telling Hermione," began Albus and she rolled her eyes, knowing where the conversation will be going, "a certain Slytherin will be willing to help us."

"But they are not yet recruiting," she reasoned. "And you know, he's a half-blood, so it's not like his parents were already on Tom Riddle's side."

"I see your point, Hermione," replied Albus. "But he was close to Lucius Malfoy and is friends with Regulus Black. He can simply reach out to them."

Her eyes narrowed. "No," she replied. "We will do it without Severus's spying."

"Let it go, Albus," said Alastor and Hermione was thankful towards the Auror. "We can find other solutions. I say, we should be prepared at all times, just in case they make their first attack on the Muggles sooner to make themselves known."

"If history will repeat itself, they will have the first attack on the Thirtieth of April, to culminate on the Walpurgis Night," she said and turned to Albus to ask non-verbally. The headmaster nodded. "Right, so Albus and I think it's time to tell you about Tom Riddle's secrets."

Albus levitated the Pensieve on the desk before them and poured the silvery liquid from a phial. "After you," he said to the group.

.

 _Hermione Granger sat on the chair beside the hospital bed where a dark-haired wizard was lying. She was crying silently, holding her best friend's hand. Harry had been unconscious for a week now and the Healers could not yet determine his illness. They only suspected that he was hit by an unknown spell, so he was placed in Spell Damage ward. Therefore, to say that she was surprised when Harry Potter opened his eyes was an understatement._

 _"Harry!" she said in shock._

 _Harry raised his index finger and placed it on his lips, telling her to keep quiet. He pointed at her wand and the door. Hermione nodded and raised her wand to put wards and Silencing Charms. And then, he sat up like a healthy wizard and leaned his back on the headboard._

 _"Harry, what's the matter?" she asked._

 _"I faked my illness with the help of Hannah Abbott," he whispered. Hannah, their former Hufflepuff classmate, was a Healer-in-Training at St. Mungo's. "She gave me a sleeping potion to bring you to me. She deactivated the potion once you got here alone."_

 _"The Weasleys were always around. Hannah gave me a hint to visit you alone. But Harry, why?" she asked._

 _"Did you even wonder why Mrs. Weasley gave me special treatment? She used to give me jumpers every year and you get nothing, where in fact you are both Ron's and Ginny's best friends? Did you even wonder why you got confused with your feelings for Ron? Listen to me, Hermione and don't interrupt. In our first year until second year, I fancied you and Ron noticed. They started feeding us homemade cakes and pies laced with love potion in third year. Did you notice, when Ron abandoned us at the tent, we suddenly felt awkward hugging and touching each other and we almost kissed? Because our food was no more laced with the potion made by Mrs. Weasley. After the the battle, without eating anything for two days but the food offered by Aberforth Dumbledore, I got confused with my feelings for you. I thought I wanted Ginny, but my heart was yearning for you. Ginny noticed this, so they instantly dragged me to the Burrow. Again, I_ fell in love _with her and instantly proposed."_

 _"But Ron and I were not like that," she replied._

 _"'Cause Ron was told by Percy not to settle for a Muggleborn," replied Harry. "Let me finish. After my proposal, Ginny allowed me to stay at Grimmauld Place because pure-blood tradition says that we should avoid any form of physical intimacy before the wedding. Again, I got confused when I was alone. I decided to make an unannounced trip at the Burrow three weeks before the wedding. I saw unfamiliar cloaked figures and I thought they were Death Eaters, so I used my cloak. I listened to them and heard everything I needed to know. I figured, the cloaked men were Aubrey's minions."_

 _"Aubrey?" she asked in confusion._

 _"Yes. Percy's fiancee," replied Harry. "She's evil, 'Mione. She fell in love with Percy and stole him from Penelope Clearwater when he turned his back against his family. They were there for each other. She's Voldemort's daughter and they were plotting to kill me after I wed Ginny. The Weasleys want me for money; Aubrey and Percy want me dead. You're no longer useful to Ron and they're also planning to kill you when I'm dead. That's why I contacted Hannah Abbott and we planned this sham together. I couldn't just invite you to Grimmauld Place and warn you. I also have to plan my next move, 'Mione."_

 _"I don't understand, Harry. How come Aubrey is Voldemort's daughter?"_

 _"She was born in Nineteen Seventy-Seven to Walburga Black and Tom Riddle. Sirius's mother, Walburga and Tom were secret lovers; they went to Hogwarts together. She was already in her fifties when she gave birth to Audrey, but there is no age limit for pregnancy for witches."_

 _"Of course," she replied. "So what is she planning? Why did she not join his father's group?"_

 _"Voldemort made sure that no one knows about her. She lived as Audrey Fawley, raised in Germany and home schooled. She was supposed to be the right hand of her father after the war, but they lost and we killed him. Now, he was furious with the Weasleys, except Percy, for helping Dumbledore and the Order. The day I went there, Aubrey was threatening to kill them if they don't kill me. She's more evil than her father, Hermione... and more powerful. She doesn't need to create a Horcrux to become immortal. She is already immortal because she was conceived when Voldemort already made his Horcruxes. I don't know how we'll finish her off."_

 _Hermione was speechless, still trying to absorb everything Harry told her. Of course, she believes him. He will never lie about this matter because all he wants after Voldemort's fall was to live normally. Apparently, Fate doesn't agree._

 _"Harry, what are we going to do?" she asked. "The Weasleys... I can't believe they've been betraying us by feeding us love potions," she said desperately._

 _"We have to hide,'Mione. We have to plan very carefully. But first, I would like you to warn Andromeda and give my Invisibility Cloak to Teddy. I also need to speak with a Gringott's Goblin to make sure my entire fortune goes to you and Teddy and nothing for the Weasleys. Help me, 'Mione," he pleaded._

 _She held Harry's hand. "Of course, Harry. We're in this together."_

 _._

"But I never saw Harry again after that. I went to Andromeda Tonks and warned them," she said to the group once they settled in their own chairs after the memory-viewing. "Bill Weasley was keeping tabs on Harry's vaults at Gringott's and eventually learned that a Goblin visited Harry at St. Mungo's for his will. They found out that the only ones entitled to Harry's fortune were me and Teddy, so they suspected. They raided my house and I barely escaped. I went to hiding and Audrey Fawley and Percy Weasley became the Dark Lady and Lord. They continued Voldemort's unfinished agenda. I managed to return to the forest, but the Snatchers nearly caught me so I decided to go to Hogwarts and the rest is history."

"We need to keep tabs on Walburga Black and Tom. We should prevent them from having the immortal child," said Dumbledore.

"Do you know her exact birth date?" Alastor asked her.

"Christmas Day of Nineteen Seventy-Seven," she replied. "Walburga was already pregnant when the Knights made their first attack. And their brotherhood's original name was 'Walpurgis Knights', named after Tom Riddle's lover. We're mistaken, after all. Voldemort knew how to love. He loved her… It was the Ministry who called them 'Death Eaters'."

"We should destroy the Horcruxes as soon as possible!" said Frank firmly. "If all Horcruxes will be destroyed, before the child is conceived, there'll be no Dark Lady after Voldemort's fall."

Hermione held her head in her hands. "Merlin help us," she muttered.

"Now I can see why Albus is so insistent on having a Slytherin spy," said Alastor.

She closed her eyes. "Albus, I need you to bring Severus here as soon as possible," she said without opening her eyes.

"Of course, Hermione," he replied. "I also would like to inform you that Alastor did not find any _Irma Pince_ on the Ministry records, so your suspicions are correct. Irma Pince was Eileen Snape.

She sighed heavily. "At least his mother will be protected," she said to console herself.


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **CHAPTER 8**

 ** _Who knows why someday we all must die. We're all homeless boys and girls  
and we are never heard. It's such a lonely world. People turn their heads and walk on by. Tell me is it worth just another try. -Love Is the Answer (England Dan and John Ford Coley)_**

"Hermione!"

Hermione did not get the chance to greet the visitor as she was enveloped in a tight embrace upon opening the door. _Severus._ She smiled at his scent and touch and returned his embrace. Behind him, she saw an older witch with dark hair and hooked nose, similar to Severus's. The older witch was standing beside Albus who was smiling to her affectionately. However, the older witch, Severus's mother, cleared her throat, causing Severus to break their embrace, but did not exactly let go of her. He snaked an arm around her waist possessively.

"Let's get inside," she said to him with a genuine smile and squeezed his hand as a sign of affection.

Albus and Severus's mother followed them in the sitting room and they all settled on their seats. "Tea?" she asked the group.

"Perhaps later, my dear," replied Albus. "I am in a hurry and will be leaving soon. I just came here to drop our guests, Mister Snape and his mother, Madam Eileen Snape." Albus turned to Eileen. "Madam Snape, this is Hermione Granger, known as Professor Jean Puckle to many."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madam Snape," she said to the woman politely.

"The pleasure is mine as well, Miss Granger," she said rather sternly and they shook hands. The woman in front her right now reminded Hermione so much of Madam Pince, the librarian. However, Eileen Snape's skin colour is so pale, her black eyes were round and her lips were thick; while Madam Pince had almost monolid brown eyes, thin lips and her skin colour was fair despite staying inside the castle most of the time. Madam Pince also appeared to be taller and thinner than this woman, Eileen Snape.

"Madam Snape, Hermione, is adept both in Occlumency and Transfiguration. She can change her appearance easily without being a Metamorphmagus," explained Albus. "I already gave her snippets of your _past_ life, but as soon as I return, I will give her a clearer view of our mission. You will do the same to our young Mr. Snape; and that's your main task."

She nodded in understanding. "Of course, Albus. I'll do it."

Albus stood on his feet. "Well, I shall be taking my leave; I will work on some important papers for our new school librarian," he said dismissively and they all bid the headmaster goodbye.

Eileen Snape, thankfully, busied herself by reading in the library. Though Albus's cottage was not that big, it has a very impressive library, very similar to the one at Grimmauld Place. Meanwhile, Severus and Hermione went to the garden and sat side by side under the oak tree.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" he asked.

She turned to face him uneasily. "Do you remember when I told you about Albus's suggestion of 'asking' for your assistance?"

He nodded seriously. "I do and I told you that I am willing to do anything to help you. I haven't changed my mind. I'll do everything I can to help you with your mission, whatever it is." He sound so sincere and at the same time, insistent.

"I didn't want you to do it... _again._ You did a lot of things in _my past_ and they weren't easy. Your life was always in danger. I told Albus many times that I did not come back just to see you do those things again. But the other day, during our meeting, I realized that we have to move faster; we have to do something sooner to stop _someone_ in my time. I'm afraid, we indeed need your help... We need you to be our spy _again_."

"I was a spy?" he asked and his face showed disbelief.

She nodded and met his eyes. "Yes. You were great, though- a double agent, a great actor and loyal to the Light side. But you were risking every second of your life."

"Did I... die in your time?" he asked reluctantly.

She looked down to he lap to avoid his eyes and nodded. "You did. I tried to save you." The memory of the scene at the Shrieking Shack was playing in her mind again and she could not help her tears from falling. "I tried, Sev. But the red-head idiot stopped me and you were left there alone, unconscious." She looked up to meet his beetle-black eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sev." And she sobbed openly, not caring if she looks like a mess. She just couldn't help it- thinking of older Severus Snape dying in the shack and now that she has a chance to save him, they need him to spy _again._

Severus pulled her close to him until she was sitting between his legs and her head was buried on his chest. He was stroking her back and hair and murmuring comforting words. He also kissed the crown of her head. He kept on doing those things until she finally relaxed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so weak," she whispered against his chest.

"No, you're not," he said firmly. "You just being human. You went through a lot and it is normal to cry over said events. But I assure you, Hermione, whatever happened in your time; whatever mistakes I made, I will not repeat them. I will not be that kind of man- lonely and pining over the first witch he fancied. Like I said, you're here now. Therefore, I will be fine. I will not be unhappy."

Hermione shifted to face him and cup his cheeks. "You don't have sins to atone for this time. You are free to do whatever you want. If you don't want to do the job anymore, you can quit anytime. Remember that, Severus. I will not allow anyone, even Albus, to give you reasons to hold back."

Severus frowned. "But Hermione, I owe him already my mother's safety."

"Yes. But he cannot use your mother against you like the way the other Dumbledore in my time used Lily's memory to keep you," she reasoned.

"Lily died in your time?" he asked, his voice cracked.

She nodded sadly. "She died protecting Harry. But it won't happen this time. I'll make sure that Harry will live and grow up with his parents alive."

Severus smiled and squeezed her hand. "You care for him a great deal. I want to meet him, not as Potter's son but as your best friend."

"You will. I'll show you the memories. Are you ready?"

He nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Ready."

.

"Aren't you coming with me?" asked Severus before diving into the Pensieve.

Hermione hesitated for a moment. She wanted to, but she can't see those memories all over again. She felt a pang of jealousy everytime she remembers her old potions master staying in love and doing everything for Lily Potter. She then shook her head in response to Severus.

"Why?" he asked, looking disappointed.

She forced a smile. "After having a clearer view and if you're brilliant enought, you'll know why," she teased.

Severus sighed. "Fine, then." And he lowered his face to the Pensieve.

.

 _Hermione, Harry and Ron watched Professor Snape walk away, limping and clutching his left thigh from time to time._

 _"I told you, Snape's after the Philosopher's Stone!" hissed Harry._

 _Twelve year-old Hermione Granger rolled her eyes. "But Hagrid said that PROFESSOR Snape is one of the Hogwarts teachers who are protecting the stone!" she said with insistence._

 _"I dunno with you Hermione, but I'm with Harry," said Ron. "Snape's a git according to Fred and George and he's a Slytherin. Meaning, he's ambitious. He wants the stone for himself."_

 _Hermione shook her head, frowning. "I don't know, Harry, Ron. But I know for sure that Professor Snape is not the enemy."_

 _._

 _"Harry!" Hermione shrieked upon seeing Harry walk towards the Gryffindor table. She got off from her seat and ran towards him and together, they shared a tight and friendly embrace in front of many students. "I'm so happy you've been released from the hospital wing!" she said enthusiastically._

 _"Yeah. I'm glad, too," he said a bit flushed._

 _She released him from her embrace and took his hand to lead him to the Gryffindor table. "Come one, the feast is about to start!"_

 _Harry settled between Hermione and Ron. Under the table, she took his hand and squeezed it innocently._

 _"So Harry, what did Dumbledore say when you woke up?" asked Ron._

 _"Well, he said that Quirell was telling the truth for once. Snape saved my life by casting the counter-spell on my broom. He owes my father his life; saved him from a werewolf in their fifth year," he explained._

 _"Told you," she said with a triumphant look. "He's not the enemy."_

 _"But he's still a git," said Ron._

 _"He saved my life. He's paid the life debt so I think he'll be worse next year," said Harry._

 _._

 _"Harry! Ron!" Hermikne shrieked when the two boys entered the Gryffindor common room. "Is it true? You actually flew Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia?" she asked sternly._

 _"Hello to you too, Hermione," grinned Harry._

 _She stomped her feet impatiently. "Tell me the truth!" she demanded._

 _"Whoa! Slow down, Hermione," said Ron wjo threw up his arms to surrender. "Look, we're safe."_

 _"And we're not expelled!" said Harry in relief._

 _"Though the greasy git wanted to send us back to London."_

 _She frowned. "Professor Snape?"_

 _"Who else?" said Ron, rolling his eyes._

 _"He wasn't at the feast earlier," she said. "I think he was waiting for you, Harry; wondering why you did not arrive with the rest of the students."_

 _"Yeah because he's waiting for me to get expelled," Harry snapped._

 _"Harry, don't say that," she said gently. "Remember last year? He worked hard to save your life!" she reminded him._

 _"Only because he owes my father his life," he reasoned. "Now, he doesn't have any reason to protect me."_

 _._

Severus found himself again in Professor Dumbledore's personal library and turned his head to find Hermione anxiously sitting on the couch.

"I think that's enough for now," she said rather nervously.

He walked to sit beside her on the couch, still speechless. Harry Potter looked a lot like James Potter except for his eyes. He inherited Lily's beautiful green eyes. He smiled at the thought. Her green eyes were one of the reasons he easily got attracted to her when he was younger. She looked so innocent and there was warmth before they started Hogwarts. He would always look forward to meet her at the park every afternoon and tell her stories about the wizarding world. Those green eyes always looked at him with kindness and curiosity. Every single day for almost five years, he was always looking forward to see the beautiful auburn-haired and green-eyed witch.

There were times they have misunderstandings and Severus was always the first to apologise. He cannot last a day without seeing her, speaking with her. Even though she was slowly changing as the years passed by; even though she became too vain and full of herself, he still adored her. He still dreamed of holding her in his arms.

"Lily," he whispered absent-mindedly and sighed. Seeing Harry Potter with his two best friends remind him so much of his younger days with Lily- when there were just the two of them; when they only rely on each other; when she was still a true friend, brave enough to stand up for him. He realised that he missed their friendship. He missed her. Five years of friendship was not just a walk in the park. And no matter how badly she disappointed him, it's never too late to forgive and start over again.

That's if she will not snog James Bloody Potter in front of him and will be supportive of his feelings for Hermione.

 _Hermione?_ He looked around the room and realized that he was alone.

 _Where did she go?_ He wondered. _Were my thoughts loud again? Has she heard my thoughts about Lily? Fuck!_


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and for hitting 'FAVORITE' and 'FOLLOW' buttons.

.

 **CHAPTER 9**

 _ **"Quietly, I've waited for the memory born of our first kiss. Patiently, I've waited for the moment you would take me to word that I, I've never seen that world before. Just tell me you love me; whisper words I so long to hear  
Let this time not be borrowed. Let it be ours to share." -Just Tell Me You Love me (England Dan and John Ford Coley)**_

 _He still loves her,_ she thought.

 _Don't be silly, Hermione!_ said the _rational_ part of her mind. _He loves you. He's in love with you!_

She sighed and laid on her stomach on the bed like her fifteen year-old self, pondering if she made the right decision to accept Krum's invitation to the Yule Ball.

 _Severus is sincere. He will not lie to you about his feelings and he has no reason to do that. Merlin, you could even hear his thoughts, Hermione! He adores you. He cares for you!_

 _Should I go back to the library and speak with him?_ she asked herself. It has been more than an hour since she left him in the library and immediately went to her room to distract herself. She kept on convincing herself that she wasn't jealous, but as a matter of fact, she was.

 _And you're not making any sense, Hermione,_ she told herself. _What if he only said Lily''s name because Harry reminded him of her? Go and speak with him to clear things out._

 _Yes! I should,_ she finally decided.

She got off of the bed and fixed her hair and wrinkled robe before going out of her room. Before she reached the stairs, she bumped into Mrs. Snape.

"Hello, Miss Granger," she greeted formally.

She nodded. "Hello, Mrs. Snape."

"Oh please, call me 'Eileen'." And she smiled at her for the first time.

She couldn't help but return the smile. "Then please call me 'Hermione'," she replied.

"Hermione," she said. "I haven't thanked you yet for your kindness to Severus. He admires you so much and I have never seen my son so happy before."

Her cheeks flushed at the older witch's words. "Severus is a good person. I don't have any reason to be unkind to him. He deserves to be treated with kindness."

"He can't wait to turn seventeen because of you, you know," she told her with a chuckle. "But he's being patient because you told him so. Lily Evans was his only friend; so I really am glad to know that you're here for my son."

"Thank you for the kind words, Eileen. I am enjoying Severus's company and please don't tell him but I am also looking forward to the day he comes of age."

Eileen grinned. "Good to know. Well, I believe that my son is looking for you; he's in the garden."

"I am actually on my way to see him," she replied. "See you around." With one final nod, she walked away to seek Severus. She found Albus, Alastor, Marlene and the Longbottoms in the kitchen, having refreshments. She briefly greeted them and went to the garden. It doesn't look like they will be having a meeting, anyway.

She found Severus under the oak tree they went to earlier, but he wasn't alone. He was with...

"Lily," she heard him greet her. They were standing face to face, both oblivious to Hermione's presence.

"Sev, I broke it off with James," said Evans promptly.

She placed a hand on her chest, as if her life depended on it and felt a pang of jealousy and anger. _Is she trying to get him back?_

"Why?" asked Severus with a grimace.

"I can't do that to you; I can't date the one who bullies my best friend," Evans said with tears. "I love you, Sev. You're my best friend. You've always been there for me, when I was completely ignorant to the wizarding world; when I thought no one would want me as a friend." When Severus did not reply, she went on. "I saw Hermione's- er, Professor Puckle- memories of Harry and she was such a loyal friend. I love you like she loves Harry, Sev. Like a brother and I don't want to lose you just because of an arrogant toe rag. Hermione loves you and I heard her tell Professor Dumbledore that she won't let anyone use you like a pawn. And I care for you, too. So, I'm here, to help. I also met the Longbottoms and their future son is Hermione's friend, too. They promised her that once all is well and she will have the chance to go back in time, they will make sure she will be friends with Neville again. I also want that. I want to make sure she will have Harry again."

"You still want to be a Potter, huh?" teased Severus.

Evans relaxed and threw herself to Severus's arms. He returned her hug reluctantly. "I'm so sorry for being a bad friend, Sev."

"You were not _that_ bad, I assure you," he said with a jest. "I'm sorry too, Lily; for calling you a traitor."

She pulled away. "Oh, I deserved that. I allowed myself to forget my best friend for a good-looking Quidditch player,' she chuckled.

"Don't worry, you're meant to be his wife."

She laughed. "He's not giving up. But I want to teach him a lesson. If he swears that he won't bully anyone anymore, I will date him again."

"Well, you have to date him again," said Severus. "Otherwise, Hermione won't have Harry as her best friend."

They laughed. "You really love her, do you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," he replied. "And if I have to be that pawn just to help her and save her, I will do it."

Hermione relaxed and took this opportunity to make her presence known. She cleared her throat. "Professor Puckle," greeted Evans shyly.

"Miss Evans," she nodded in return. And then she gave Severus a small smile. "Your mother told me that you were looking for me."

"I was," he confirmed. "Before Lily came."

"No worries," she replied. "I can see that you have some catching up to do. I will be in my room if you need me."

"Thank you."

Hermione couldn't help it anymore. She felt the need to express her gratitude to him, so she stepped forward and Evans stepped back. She reached for Severus's hand and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered and walked away happily.

In the kitchen, she found Albus sitting alone and drinking tea. "Hermione, my dear," he greeted jovially.

Hermione was in a good mood. "Hello, Albus. Driking alone?" she asked.

"The others were in the library and filling our new librarian some information she needs to know. I found myself tired after speaking with several people today,' he replied. "Have a seat and join me."

She took her seat across from him and found an unopened can of Butterbeer on the table. "Can I take this instead?" she asked.

"Of course!" he replied.

She opened the can and drank, wiped her mouth using the sleeve of her shirt.

"What's troubling you, my dear?" he asked with pure concern.

"Do I still have to go back to Hogwarts this year and continue as Horace's apprentice?" she asked.

"You'll be safer at Hogwarts, Hermione," he replied. "What's wrong?"

"Severus," she replied. "I'm falling in love with him like a normal teenager every. Single. Day," she croaked but unable to meet his twinkling blue eyes.

"You're an extraordinary teenager, Hermione and I'm afraid you won't live a normal life until this is all over," he said but not unkindly.

"I know," she replied. "For once, in _this_ time, I want to be normal in one aspect. I want to express my love for the person I'm in love with."

"I can speak with Horace and limit your tasks to potions brewing and marking essays. You won't be teaching anymore," he suggested.

She looked up to meet his eyes and smiled. "That would be lovely, but you would have to find a substitute teacher in case Horace gets sick again."

"Of course, my dear. I will find someone to fill Horace's teaching post just in case but I really do hope that our Potions Master will be in good health this year. All you have to do is brew potions for the hospital wing and help him with paper works. Mr. Snape is the brightest in his year. Therefore, I am not worried that your relationship will affect his grades. However my dear, he is not yet of age, so you must still not be seen in public, even if you're not teaching anymore. Students will still see you as 'Professor Granger', Professor Slughorn's apprentice."

She nodded and reached out for Albus's hands and squeezed them. "Thank you, Albus. Thank you!" she said happily.

"It's the least I can do to show my gratitude for all the things you do and will do for our world," he said fondly.

The pair finished their drinks and Albus joined the others at the library while Hermione went upstairs to her room and waited for Severus. She grabbed a romance novel from the book shelf to kill time, but her mind wasn't on it. She cannot help but think about Severus. At last, she has one _normal_ aspect in her life. At eighteen years old, she can fall in love like a normal teenager and without any influence of love potions.

At exactly four fifteen, she heard a knock on the door. She enthusiastically leapt off from the bed to open the door. Severus stood there with his sweetest smile. She stepped back to let him in. "Come in," she said.

Severus stepped into the room. She closed the door and faced him. "Hermione, you just left me in the library," he said gently. "Did something happened?"

She looked down to avoid his gaze. "You said her name," she admitted, biting her lower lip after.

Severus reached out to raise her chin with his index finger. "I apologise. I was merely thinking of my friendship with Lily after seeing you with Harry. That was when I decided to finally patch things up with her; to repair our friendship before it's too late."

She nodded. "I understand now. I'm sorry, it was so silly of me to think _that_ way."

"Never doubt my love for you, Hermione," he whispered and leaned closer; their lips were an inch away from each other.

Hermione swallowed. Hard. She also closed her eyes, prepared herself for what's coming and allowed herself to relax. _This is it. I asked for it: to be a normal teenager in love._

And she felt his lips to hers gently as his hands snaked around her waist. She did not hesitate to return the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Severus deepened the kiss and his tongue was begging to enter. She opened her mouth and their tongues battled together. She moaned and couldn't help but place her fingers on his hair. Severus, on the other hand stroked her waist and placed a hand underneath her shirt to caress her smooth stomach. She moaned louder this time and he made a sound of lust as well, but they pulled away realizing that they made noise. Severus rested his forehead against hers and they both smiled.

"I thought you'd be mad," he teased.

She grinned. "Why would I? You're a good kisser. Tell me, how many girls have you snogged?" she teased.

"First, I don't _snog._ I kiss," he said, toying with her curls. "And second, I haven't kissed anyone. Apparently, you're my first kiss, Miss Granger."

She laughed, causing Severus to pull away and look at her with curiosity. "Something funny?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

She placed a hand on her mouth and her laugh turned to a giggle. "You sound like _my_ Professor Snape."

"Ever dreamed of being kissed by your Potions professor, Miss Granger?" he asked, sounding amused.

She smirked. "No. I fancied my DADA professor in second year."

He scowled. "You have a habit of fancying your professors?"

She smiled playfully and placed her index finger on her temple, as if thinking deeply. "Let me see... There were only few male professors at Hogwarts- the headmaster, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid and you; you see, every year we have someone to look forward to: the DADA professor. In first year, it was Quirrell and he was scary; always stammering. Didn't fancy him. Second year, we have Lockhart and he was handsome so yeah, I fancied him, thinking that he was brilliant but ended up in St. Mungo's after a memory loss. Third year, the new one was brilliant and probably the best, but perhaps Remus Lupin wasn't my type-"

"Remus Lupin?" interrupted Severus in disbelief.

"Yes," she replied and went on. "In fourth year, it was Alastor so definitely NO. Fifth year, the DADA professor was a vile woman... and sixth year, hmmm... well, he's brilliant, dark and he has a _sexy_ voice. Yes, I fancied him."

Sixteen year-old Severus Snape scowled like a jealous boyfriend. "And who was the lucky wizard?"

"Oh, his name's Severus Snape," she replied nonchalantly.

Severus's eyes widened. "I became your DADA professor?" he asked.

"Yes, in my sixth year. Professor Slughorn was back at Albus's request. Anyway, you'll learn more about that but I'm afraid it'll have to be tomorrow."

Severus relaxed and pulled her again against him. "I thought we're waiting until I turn seventeen?" he asked, changing the topic. "What changed your mind?"

She shrugged. "Jealousy?" she said, unsure.

He smirked. "Then I should make you jealous often," he teased, earning a playful slap on the arm from her. "Ouch! That hurts, woman! I can report you directly to your employer right now."

She giggled. "Oh I'm sure he will welcome your complaint with twinkle in his eyes."

Severus smirked and pulled her again against his chest. "I'm glad you did not wait anymore. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Severus," she said solemnly against his neck.

Severus pulled away gently, just enough for them to look at each other's eyes. Clearly, he was surprised and happy at her declaration. He pulled her for another kiss and which she returned passionately, thinking that she's just an eighteen year-old teenager; not a professor; not a time-traveler; not an apprentice.

 _Just another woman in love._


	11. Author's Note

Hello! This is just to infiorm you that I made a mistake with CHAPTER 7 (Chapter8). I uploaded the wrong document after I posted Chapter 8. Please check it out. Thank you!

France x


	12. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I do, Hermione would be the love of Severus's life; Sirius and Remus would be alive and Neville would be the third member of the Golden Trio.

.

 **A/N:** Apologies for the confusion. When I posted Chapter 8 (Chapter 9), I accidentally updated Chapter 7 (Chapter 8).

How in the world did you know that Regulus will play a big role here? Now I'm mad. Haha.

.

 **CHAPTER 10**

 ** _"If you love me like you tell me, please be careful with my heart. You can take it, just don't break it or my world will fall apart... From the very start, please be careful with my heart." Be Careful With My Heart (Jose Mari Chan)_**

.

"Ah, Hermione! Severus!" Albus greeted in his usual cheerful voice when the new couple came downstairs hand in hand and found the others gathered around the sitting room.

"You look different, Hermione," noticed Marlene and eyed their joined hands.

After half an hour, they decided to join the real world and fixed their hair- Severus combed his and Hermione did hers with French braid. Using her wand, they straightened their clothes too. Now, they don't look snogged- er, kissed.

 _Well, they have the same meaning but Severus thinks 'kiss' is more proper and decent._

"Someone's in love!" exclaimed Frank and grinned from ear to ear.

"Finally," said Eileen Snape. "My son will be less grumpy and snarky."

Hermione turned to Severus's back to hide her blush, pretending to wipe off some dust on his robes. "Is there a meeting, Albus?" she asked conversationally after.

"No, my dear. We're just finalizing some things before I bring Eileen to Hogwarts. I'm afraid she has to start sooner because our library needs renovation. Marlene will also be leaving tonight because of her new job assignment. Now that you're here, we will be speaking of your sleeping arrangements."

Hermione and Severus stepped closer to the group but remained standing as there were no more available seats except beside Evans on the couch and Hermione's not that comfortable yet around the red-head witch.

"The Longbottoms will replace Marlene to ensure your safety the entire summer. As you can see, my dear, there are only three bedrooms in this house and only two available now that Marlene is leaving. The one will be for the Longbottoms and the other for Severus."

"Get to the point, Albus," she said sounding bored.

"I suggest that you share your room with Miss Evans."

"No offense, Miss Evans but as much as possible, I want to share a room with someone I'm comfortable with and I'm sure Severus and Eileen wouldn't mind if I stay with him in the same room," she said frankly and then gave Eileen an inquiring look. The older witch simply nodded. She also felt Severus squeezed her hand, so she took it as a positive sign.

"But he's a boy!" Evans said, looking scandalized.

She glared at her. "I've been on the run with two teenage boys of my age for almost a year. Eight months were spent in a tent; we looked at each other's back when taking a quick bath, healed each others' wounds and take turns in washing clothes, even undies. One of them fed me with love potion and yet I haven't been kissed until the war ended," she retorted.

Evans paled and pressed her lips together, looking embarrassed. The others- the Longbottoms, Eileen, Severus and Marlene looked amused; Alastor was in his usual poker face and Albus grimaced. "Hermione, that was unnecessary," he chided like a grandfather.

"Apologies, _Grandpa_ ," she said, rolling her eyes.

"What a spoiled and rebel brat you are, Granger," said Frank with a jest.

"Well I have the coolest grandfather here," she replied.

Albus shook his head and sighed. "Sometimes I can't help but wonder what my future self have done to you."

"You were the coolest headmaster who chose to end his life in the hands of another wizard and sent a seventeen year-old boy with his two best friends on a mission with very few clues," she replied nonchalantly. Hermione knew that Albus won't reprimand her. They had a lot of heated arguments already for the last few months and he's used to her temper. "Anyway, Grandfather, Severus and I will be sharing a room." She turned to her boyfriend. "You don't mind, do you?"

Severus smiled. "I don't mind," he said with twinkle in his eyes.

"Very well," said Albus. "We'll take our leave, then. Severus, maybe you'd like to have a moment with your mother before she leaves?"

"Of course, Headmaster," replied Severus politely. It was Hermione's cue to leave his side.

She went to Marlene to bid her goodbye. The older witch embraced her. "Thank you for staying with me. I'm going to miss you," she said with sincerity.

"I'm going to miss you too, Hermione. But boredom will have no room in this house because of the people staying with you," she whispered against her ear and giggled. "Plus, you have a dark and young boyfriend who's madly in love with you."

She grinned. "Oh please, don't make me sound like a dirty old woman," she whispered back.

"Have fun with Lily. Don't torture her emotionally, hun. I know you don't trust her that much yet, but she's your best friend's mother," she reminded her.

She nodded and met Marlene's eyes. "I'll remember that," she replied.

.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably on the bed after changing to her pyjamas. For the first time in a long time, she will be sharing a room with someone and not just anyone. She'll be sharing a room with Severus. She stared at the folding cot where he will be sleeping. It was positioned on the far right side of the room while her bed was on the far left side.

 _What if we get carried away?_ she asked herself.

 _Then control your hormones, girl,_ the other part of her mind said. _You asked for this arrangement. Be a Gryffindor enough to face it!_

She was pulled from her musings when the door opened and Severus returned from the bathroom and already dressed in his pyjamas. "Lily and the Longbottoms are in the library, watching some of your memories," he told her as he sat beside her; their knees were touching.

"Is that so? Good. We can use the Pensieve the entire morning tomorrow."

Severus placed an arm around her shoulders. "I can't wait to _watch_ more of your escapades with Harry, you, little troublemaker," he teased.

She smirked. "I became a troublemaker only because of Harry, being hunted by a dark lord."

"And speaking of the Dark Lord, I want to know more of him."

"You will. After you've seen of my Hogwarts memories, I'll tell you more about Voldemort from what I can remember from Harry. For now, let's sleep." She shifted to caress his cheek, making Severus close his eyes and relax at her touch. Afterwards, he opened his eyes and gently kissed her fully on the mouth. Hermione felt something wet between her legs and she moaned. Good thing, she remembered to cast Silencing Charms on the door when she returned after her shower. Severus's hand snaked under her shirt and he rubbed the side of her belly with his thumb. In return, she stoked his hair with her fingers. Their kiss deepened and Severus's hand under her shirt went higher, just below her breast. It was her cue to pull away gently.

"Sev, we should stop," she whispered.

He leaned back, just enough to meet her eyes, but his hands were still on her waist. "I'm sorry. You were just so... irresistible."

She grinned and rested her forehead against his. "Let's take things slowly."

"Yeah," he whispered and with one last kiss on her forehead, he released her and went to his cot. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night," she replied with a smile before tucking herself in and facing the wall. For the first time in a while, Hermione Granger slept with a smile on her face and joy in her heart, knowing that the one she loves was just few feet away.

.

 _Thirteen year-old Hermione suddenly sat up on the hospital bed when she_ woke up. _"Madam Pomfrey, it was a basilisk! The monster at the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk," she told the matron urgently._

 _"Calm down, child," said the matron in a motherly tone. "Here," she handed her a goblet of steaming potion. "Drink this for your joints. You've been petrified; frozen for days. You will find it hard to move."_

 _Hermione accepted the goblet and drank the potion. She handed back the goblet to the matron empty. Madam Pomfrey seemed surprised. "That was wonderful of you to finish the drink that fast! The other students complained that the potion was bitter!"_

 _She frowned slightly. "It wasn't that bitter, Madam Pomfrey. It tastes like peppermint."_

 _"Well, it seems that Professor Snape is very fond of you," she commented._

 _She looked at the matron with wide eyes. "Professor Snape?"_

 _"Well, of course, dear! He's our potions master! He brew the potions for all of you who were petrified."_

 _"But Madam Ponfrey, what happened to the basilisk?" she asked again._

 _"Oh, your best friend, Mr. Potter got rid of it. He's our new Gryffindor hero," she said cheerfully._

 _"Harry killed a basilisk?" she asked in shock._

 _"Yes. But he said that he wouldn't have done it without your help. He and Mr. Weasley visited you every day. Now, rest and I shall give you more Stengthening potion before I release you."_

 _"Madam Pomfrey, can I ask for a quill and parchment? I would like to thank Professor Snape," she asked timidly._

 _"Well, of course dear."_

 _._

 _"I told you, Hermione, Lockhart was a fraud," said Harry when they were walking from Hagrid's Hut to the castle and the boys were filling her in of what happened while she was petrified._

 _"And you still fancy him?" said Ron with a snicker._

 _"I don't fancy him anymore," she whispered to herself._

 _"Potter! Weasley! Granger!" called a male and familiar voice which made Hermione blush._

 _She looked up to find Professor Snape walking towards them. "The End-of-Term Feast is about to begin and you are wandering outside the castle? Ten points from Gryffindor!" he snarled. "Get inside before I deduct more house points!"_

 _The Gryffindor trio ran towards the castle without saying anything, leaving their snarky professor behind._

Visiting-Severus did not follow the trio, but instead watched his older and memory self. _"Ten points to Gryffindor for appreciating a teacher's effort, Miss Granger," his older self whispered and smiled when nobody was looking._

Severus finally saw the moment Hermione mentioned to him: the moment she finally acknowledged her feelings towards him; when she was almost attacked by a werewolf. Severus saw his older self pull young Hermione behind him possessively and protecting her from the werewolf.

.

 _"Miss Granger, dear! What's the matter?" asked the matron, Madam Pomfrey when fifteen year-old Hermione entered the hospital wing with both hands covering her mouth and chin and tears in her eyes._

 _She shook her head and Madam Pomfrey calmly assisted her to a chair. "Please, Miss Granger, tell me how I can help," she said kindly._

 _Hermione removed her hands and placed them on her lap._

 _"Goodness gracious! Who did this to you?" the matron asked outraged. When Madam Pomfrey figured out that she couldn't speak, she started to work on her fangs who were already reaching her belly._

 _After two minutes, the matron Conjured a mirror and handed it to her. "There you are, dear. Tell me if you like it."_

 _Hermione saw her face. No more fangs. She checked on her teeth. Her two front teeth were smaller than before and no doubt, she will never be teased as 'mousy' or 'beaver' anymore. She instantly hugged the matron and sobbed. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey!"_

 _The matron returned her hug like a mother. "Hush now, child. Now tell me, who did this to you? We have to report it to a professor!"_

 _She pulled away to face the matron. "Draco Malfoy," she said._

 _"Then I will speak with Professor Snape."_

 _Hermione sobbed again and shook her head. Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened like saucers. "He knew?" she exclaimed. She nodded in response. "And he said nothing?"_

 _"He said and I quote:_ I see no difference _," she replied sadly._

 _"That boy! I shall speak to him after his class, Miss Granger. He has no right to do this to you!"_

 _Hermione smiled sadly and listened to Madam Pomfrey's praises and comforting words._

Visiting Severus hated himself that moment and asked what he deserved to be loved by Hermione after everything. _She's truly a kindhearted person,_ he thought.

He also saw Hermione's Fourth year memories: the Yule Ball (and he felt a pang of jealousy when she saw Hermione and her date kissing), the Triwizard Tournament and the scene at the hospital wing with Cornelius Fudge. Visiting-Severus fidgeted when he saw his older self's Dark Mark, the sign of being a Death Eater.

Hermione has grown to a young woman. She wasn't that beautiful, but she wasn't plain, either. She has a beautiful body under her school robes and even if her hair was bushy, she can still be charming, especially that her two front teeth were smaller. He saw her Fifth and Sixth year memories of him; heard her opinion of him; heard her defend him to his friends. He saw how bright she was; how eager she was to learn and to please him, even if he has called her an 'insufferable know-it-all'.

.

 _"Professor Snape, help!" Hermione knocked hard on her professor's office door and she was closely followed by Luna Lovegood. The door banged open, revealing an angry Severus Snape. "Professor, Death Eaters!" she said._

 _Severus looked down at the two students. "Look after Professor Flitwick. He fainted in my office," he commanded them. Luna Lovegood rushed inside the office to check on her Head of House. Hermione moved to follow her inside, but Professor Snape yanked her by the arm._

 _"P-Professor?" she asked, looking to his eyes._

 _Severus Snape leaned forward and bent down. He did something Hermione Granger never expected him to do, even in her dreams. Professor Snape, her professor of six years kissed her forehead. "Take care of yourself," he whispered. When Hermione opened her eyes, he was gone._

.

Severus pulled himself away from the Pensieve, even though it wasn't the last memory he's supposed to watch. He looked around the room but did not see Hermione. She's probably doing something, he decided. He sat on the chair and the scenes he saw kept playing in his mind. He hasn't seen the Dark Lord yet, but he feels like he's going to be sick just thinking of the Dark Mark his older self bore. A gentle knock on the library door cause her to pull away from his musings.

"Sev?" Hermione called and approached her at the couch. "You've got an owl." She handed him a folded parchment with his name on it. Only his name. He gave her a smile as thanks and opened the parchment. After reading, he folded it again.

"Who was it from?" she asked.

"One of my friends in Slytherin," he replied. "It's a birthday dinner invitation."

"Which friend?" she asked casually.

"Regulus Black."


	13. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. If I was her, Hermione would be the love of Severus's life; not Lily.

.

 **A/N:** Reviews make me happy and motivated, do you know? :)

.

 **CHAPTER 11**

 _ **"Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh, I believe in yesterday. Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh, yesterday came suddenly." -Yesterday (The Beatles)**_

"Regulus Black."

Hermione flinched at the name, not because she was afraid, but because she's a bit worried Severus might be recruited to join Walpurgis Knights, like any other Slytherin students. "I didn't know you were friends with him. He's a quiet and nice boy," she said casually, remembering a Fourth Year Regulus Black in potions class. He's quite the opposite of his brother. While Sirius was confident, arrogant and noisy in class, Regulus was timid and a man of few words. He's also no nonsense.

 _Perhaps Sirius is nonsense at this moment because of his immature ways,_ she thought.

"He's a good friend, Hermione," said Severus. "We only speak in our house. In fact, we share almost the same qualities; potions is also his favourite subject and we used to experiment and share notes."

Hermione bit her lower lip and subconsciously toyed with the hem of her faded Muggle shirt. "Are you attending the dinner?" she asked.

He stared at her and studied her reaction for a moment. "Will it be wise to go?" he asked.

"When will it be?"

"August the fifteenth; a week from now."

"I suggest we ask for Albus's opinion. For me, it would be a good opportunity to gather information about the Horcruxes," she replied. "But we can't just plan on our own."

Severus nodded in understanding. "That's a good idea; asking Professor Dumbledore's opinion first."

She relaxed and placed a hand on his knee. "Are you done watching?" she pointed at the Pensieve on the library desk.

Severus looked at her with guilt and snaked an arm around her shoulders. He looked like debating if he will speak or not. "Sev, what's wrong?" she asked, caressing his cheek and meeting his eyes.

But Severus was unable to meet her eyes. He looked down to the carpeted floor. "I was horrible to you. How could you love me _now_ after everything?" he asked.

"Because you deserve to be loved," she simply said, taking one of his hand in hers.

Severus looked at her with a pained expression on his face. "But I was horrible. I bullied and called you names!" he said stubbornly.

"You were wearing a mask to protect your role as a double-agent; as Dumbledore's spy. But you cared for me and my friends," she said, trying to console him.

"Have you truly felt that I cared those years?" he asked in doubt.

"Yes, I have. You saw some of them, right? The peppermint... and the kiss," she said in almost a whisper.

Severus touched her cheek and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You have not seen it in your memory, but my older self appreciated your letter in your second year."

She pulled away to face him. "Really?" she asked with eyes as big as saucers. He nodded with a smile. "So when you kissed me in my sixth year..."

"It's possible that I was harbouring feelings for you. Admiration, probably. I just did not want to acknowledge that, perhaps."

"Because you were too busy spying and pining over the love of your life," she teased but deep inside, she still feels jealous. Jealousy. Yes. That was the reason why until now she doesn't like Lily, even for the sake of Severus and Harry.

Severus grimaced. "Stop that! I'm not the same man you encountered in your past life and I will never be that man. What can I do to assure you that I love you and she's just my friend? That I'm done admiring her as a girl?"

This time, it was Hermione who looked down, feeling embarrassed... and guilty. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He pulled her close to him and she buried her face on his chest. "I will say this one more time: never doubt my love for you."

She smiled and returned his hug. They stayed like that for a moment before they pulled away from each other. "Are you going to tell me now why you're not watching anymore when I came in?"

"I wanted to hate myself for the things I have done to you," he quietly admitted.

"You did those things because you had to, not because you just wanted to," she consoled. "And believe me, you were so brave; braver than Godric himself," she teased and he scowled at the name of his House Founder's rival. When he did not speak, Hermione continued. "Are you going to continue now while I speak with Albus? No pressure but you have to finish watching before we come up with a plan regarding the dinner invitation."

Severus nodded. "Yes, dear," he casually said and stood on his feet but froze when he saw her looking at him. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "You sound like my former professor so much. I wonder, if I get back in time, will you ever be my teacher again?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe. Potions is my forte and I want to apply for apprenticeship and earn my masters. Teaching wasn't an option for me, but after learning these things about your past, I want to be there again and watch you grow up. I also want to replace your memory of Professor Severus Snape."

She grinned and stood up so that they are face to face. "I like that idea very much."

.

 _"Dumbledore can help him,"said Ronald Weasley desperately as the Golden Trio and members of the Order gathered around Bill Weasley in the hospital bed._

 _"Where is he anyway? Dumbledore?" asked a haggard-looking Remus Lupin._

 _"He's dead," said Harry Potter quietly. "I saw him fall off the Astronomy Tower. He's gone," he said with tears in his eyes._

 _"But why? Why would Albus fall from the tower?!" demanded Professor McGonagall._

 _"Snape killed him with the Killing Curse," he replied, not caring if tears were all over his cheeks. "Malfoy was supposed to do it. Voldemort gave him the task, but he was reluctant. He became reluctant when Dumbledore tried to convince him to change sides and he offered to help him... But Snape took an Unbreakable Vow, said Bellatrix Lestrange. If Malfoy fails, he would do it... so he killed Dumbledore."_

 _Silence. All faced stared at Harry with shock. Even Visiting Severus. Hermione Granger was the first to break the silence. "Oh Harry! It's my fault! Luna and I went to him to ask for help and he told us to look after Professor Flitwick who fainted, according to him. I'm so sorry, Harry. I've let him go," she said with desperation._

 _"'Mione, you did nothing wrong. Had you stopped him, he could've cursed you, or worse, killed you," comforted Harry._

 _"I can't believe it! Snape?!" said Remus exasperatedly._

 _"But Harry wouldn't lie about this," said Ginny Weasley firmly._

 _"I'm not saying that Harry is lying. I just can't believe that Severus would do something like this," explained Remus._

 _"I can say the same, Remus," said a teary-eyed Minerva McGonagall. "Albus loved him like a son and he always trusted him."_

 _"Oh, that boy, Severus!" exclaimed Poppy who was also sobbing quietly. "I never doubted him; always healed him every time he returned from the Death Eater meetings."_

 _"He wanted to please Voldemort," Ron said firmly and he looked at Hermione. "Now you know that we're right again this time, Hermione. Snape's a git. A bastard. A good for nothing Death Eater. You always defended him. You're wrong. He was never on our side."_

Visiting Severus watched seventeen year-old Hermione Granger quietly wipe the tears on her cheeks and hid her puffy red eyes. His heart was sinking that moment, knowing that he killed someone. He anted to return to the library and apologise to Professor Dumbledore and Hermione, but the scene faded and he has to watch another memory. In fact, another unpleasant memory: Dumbledore's funeral.

Severus hated himself (or his future self, he wasn't sure, really) when he saw the crying librarian, Madam Pince, his mother in disguise. Even with her Madam pince appearance, Severus could still recognize Eileen Prince-Snape's distress. He could tell that she wasn't just mourning over the headmaster's death. She was also mourning for her only son's fate. Severus wanted to touch her, to hold his mother, but it was only a memory.

 _Another person to visit when I'm done here: my mother,_ he said in his mind.

His gaze shifted to another familiar witch sitting between two red-heads. _Hermione._ She's crying again. The Hermione Granger he knows was tough; not weepy. But this case is different. Someone she used to look up to died. Killed.

Just when Severus's first few tears fell, the scene changed and he was flying; curses and hexes everywhere and there were seven Harry Potters. He saw himself wearing a Death Eater cloak and mask, but fighting for the other group, Potters' group. He realised later on that Hermione must be one of the seven Potters. He finally saw more of her escapades after her sixth year, when she's supposed to be at Hogwarts for her seventh year. He saw her hungry, haggard and sleepless. He saw how she led the group of three teenagers seeking for Voldemort's pieces of souls with only few cue from Dumbledore.

He saw her see him die.

He saw her listen to Harry's tale of Severus Snape's loyalty. All because of Lily Potter.

He died for Lily. It was always Lily. No wonder, Hermione easily gets jealous; because she has been in another universe where he, Severus Snape, was a lonely bastard of a teacher bullying even his most brilliant student and pining over a dead woman. He died and yet, she wanted so much to save him, if it weren't for the red-haired traitor she used to call her best friend.

Severus clenched his fists. He will not make the same mistakes. He will still protect Hermione, but he will make sure he will live for her.

.

"Focus on your happiest memory, Sev," he heard her with a hint of encouragement.

Severus, still eyes closed, focused on the first day he went to Hogwarts: First of September, Nineteen Seventy-One; the first time he rode the Hogwarts Express and finally free from his father's wrath. That was followed by his first glance of the magical and beautiful castle. Hogwarts, his home. He opened his eyes and raised his wand. " _Expecto Patronum_!"

A silvery smoke came out from the tip of his wand, but it instantly faded away. He turned to her tutor with grimace. She smiled. "Your memory was not that strong. Think again."

"What was it for you?" he asked.

"When I first cast it in Fifth Year, I was thinking of my two best friends, Harry and Ron. I never had friends before Hogwarts, so having them was really bliss," she recalled.

"But you were betrayed," he reasoned.

"Yeah. But I did not know yet. I was happy that time with the Weasleys, and I really fancied Ron. Well, that was what I thought. Perhaps, my Patronus took the form of an otter because he lives in Ottery St Catchpole and it's of weasel family."

He stared at her. "And Lily was a doe because Potter was her mate," he said casually.

She nodded. "And yours was a doe as well because she was your happy memory," she said quietly.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore," he said dismissively. "I'll try again." He closed his eyes without waiting for a reply. He focused on the moment of their first kiss: the feeling of her soft lips on his, her slim body frame and smooth skin, the look on her chocolate brown eyes, her look after the kissing session. He smiled and opened his eyes. " _Expecto Patronum_!"

Once again, a silver smoke came out from his wand tip, but this time it did not die. It grew bigger and bigger until it formed into a silver little creature with four legs. He turned to Hermione who was shifting her gaze from him and the silver animal, her eyes were as wide as saucers. But then, the silver animal ran playfully here and there, as if looking for its partner. that moment, Hermione also summoned her Patronus.

Severus and Hermione took few steps towards each other and they wrapped their arms around each other as they watched two silver half-kneazle felines in the room with them but instead of playing, they were cuddling.

"See?" he whispered to Hermione. "Some things will never be the same."

When he looked at her, she was smiling contentedly and snuggled to him even more.

.


	14. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I were J.K Rowling, Hermione would be the love of Severus's life, not Lily.

.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! **RubyDragonJewel** _ **,**_ thank you for loving this story. And for those who asked, **YES, EMMA WATSON IS MY HERMIONE. Always.** :)

.

 **CHAPTER 12**

 _ **"She said, "it's lonely here tonight"  
She's always sad when she's alone  
She said, "I need you here tonight"  
She couldn't wait until I get home**_

 _ **She loves me and that's all I need to know  
She's part of my life  
Just a part I won't let go  
Then she said**_

 _ **Love me tomorrow won't you please promise me?  
Love me tomorrow like today."**_

 _ **-Love Me Tomorrow (Chicago)**_

.

"Are you happy with her, Sev?" he heard Lily ask suddenly while he was doing the dishes after their dinner at the cottage. The two of them were left alone in the kitchen after they volunteered to do the chores while Hermione went to Hogwarts to deliver the Wolfsbane Potion she brewed for Remus Lupin. It will be delivered by Hagrid to the werewolf's house. The Longbottoms were in the library, working on some Ministry papers.

Severus was mopping the floor with his hands and paused at Lily's question. "Of course, I am. I am no longer at Spinner's End; no longer with my father and my mother is well," he said matter-of-factly.

"It's good to hear, but that's not what I want to know about," she replied, looking over her shoulder. "With _her_ , Professor Puckle. Are you happy with her?"

He smiled. "Yes," he said without any hesitation. "She makes me very happy. Look, Lily. I know that she doesn't like you yet and partly because of what happened in her past. In the alternate timeline. After watching her memories, I completely understand now why she's acting like the way she is, especially towards you. But I know that when this is all over, she will be nice to you."

Lily's face fell. "Yes, I saw her memories," she said with a hint of sadness. "You absolutely did not deserve that kind of life, Sev. You did not have to atone for your sins... and I pushed you away."

"But I called you a _name_ ," he said.

"But still, I should've forgiven you, even if we did not continue our friendship. I should have... we should've had a closure. She has a valid reason to... dislike me and if she's making you happy this time, know that I'm on your side," Lily said with a smile.

He nodded. "Thank you, Lily. How is Potter? Is he still bugging you?"

She shrugged. "He sends me an owl every other day. I agreed to meet him at Diagon Alley for our school supplies a week before we go back to school."

"Are you going to date him again?" he asked.

"I don't know. According to Harry in Hermione's memory, we started dating in seventh year."

"Well, some things will never be the same," he told her, repeating the words he said to Hermione.

And the witch entered the kitchen at the thought of her name. "Severus?" she called gently.

"You're back," he said with a huge grin on his face while still holding the map.

"Yes," she smiled fondly. "The Headmaster said you can come to Hogwarts now. Your mother is waiting for you," she informed.

Earlier, he made a Floo call at the Headmaster's Office to ask if he could visit his mother. But the truth, he also wanted to see Professor Dumbledore. The memory of killing him was very disturbing to Severus and he wanted to make sure he's _forgiven_ , even though it hasn't happened... yet or will not happen ever again, as Hermione wouldn't allow.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said appreciatively. "I'll just finish this."

She nodded. "I'll go to bed early but wake me up when you arrive, please."

He beamed. "I will. I promise."

"Good night, Severus. Good night, Lily."

And Severus swore, he saw Hermione look at Lily timidly. His green-eyed best friend was shocked. "Good night, Professor Puckle."

"Hermione," she said gently. Lily looked at her questioningly. His witch smiled. "Please call me 'Hermione'."

"Good night, Hermione," Lily said.

Before Hermione could leave the kitchen, Severus reached for her arm and pulled her for a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, my love," he whispered.

There was a surprise look on her face at the name he used, but that's what she is for him: his love. Hermione blushed and nodded before turning away.

.

 _Five year-old Hermione Granger blew the five candle sticks on her three-layer cake which which were replicas of her three favourite books: "The Little Prince", "The Secret Garden" and "Matilda". Being an only child, her parents made sure she always gets the best. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were already in their thirties when they had Hermione. They've been married for five years before planning to have a child. They decided to have only one child because of Mrs. Granger's heart disease. They were grateful that Hermione grew up brilliant and they were delighted that at three years old, she can already read._

 _"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," her mother said with a hug. Hermione wrapped her little arms around her mother's neck to return the hug._

 _"Thank you, Mummy," she replied._

 _"Can I also get a hug from my Princess?" came his father's faked jealous voice._

 _But that did the trick because Hermione instantly turned to his father. "Of course, Daddy!" Her parents both gave her kisses and they finally sliced the cake. She went to her guests— mostly her parents' colleague's children and played some games._

 _The Granger house was filled with laughter and squeaks from children. A sudden knock on the door interrupted the fun. Hermione's mother and father went to open the door and they all froze when a young woman with brown eyes, button-like nose and bushy brown hair entered the room. She was wearing a strange outfit: black cloak and a pointed hat; she was holding a wooden stick. She pointed it to Mr. and Mrs. Granger and spoke just one word: "Obliviate."_

"Hermione, love?"

Hermione felt a pair of hands shaking her shoulders. She snapped her eyes open and saw a pair of beetle-black eyes staring at her anxiously. She sat up and placed both hands on her chest.

"You were dreaming," said Severus and wiped the sweat from her forehead and neck using a Conjured handkerchief.

"Yeah," she replied shortly. "Bad dream."

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked.

"You're back," she said instead of answering his question. Instead of meeting his eyes, she looked at his torso. He's in his pyjamas, smelled fresh from the shower and looks like ready for bed.

"Yes. Just came home tenty minutes ago," he said dismissively and gave her a look that told her he was waiting for an answer.

"How was it? Your meeting with Albus and your mum, I mean," she asked as she rested her back on the headboard of her narrow bed.

"It went well," he replied. Then he studied her face and cupped her cheeks. "Are you going to tell me what your dream was about?" he asked in his most gentle tone.

She sighed heavily. "My parents," she whispered.

Severus frowned slightly. "You never told me about them; haven't seen them in your memories, either."

"'Cause I'm too coward to show you what happened to them," she said quietly.

Severus kicked off his slippers and climbed on the bed. He shifted her position so he's the one leaning on the headboard she's sitting between his legs. Severus urged her to rest her back on his chest. She sighed and relaxed against him and held his hands.

"I don't believe you're a coward, Hermione," came his silky voice. "You're just not ready to recall your memories with them."

"Maybe," she said with a shrug.

"You said you were not having bad dreams anymore since _I_ moved in here."

"And that's true." She shifted to face him and Severus wrapped her arms around her. "This is the first time it happened again. Perhaps because you weren't here when I went to bed," she said with a tease.

He smirked. "Apologies, my love," and he planted a kiss on her forehead which made her close her eyes. "I shall never leave you again."

"Oh, Sev. What am I gonna do when we return to Hogwarts?" she asked out of the blue.

"You'll be fine," he told her confidently.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked, snuggling even more.

"I always _stay with you_ ," he said matter-of-factly.

She shook her head. "Stay with me here. Sleep beside me," she said against his chest, hiding her blush.

His hold to her tightened, but not in a painful manner. "Of course. Whatever you wish, I'll give it to you," he said solemnly.

She laughed. "What if I ask you to be mine?" she asked playfully like a fourteen year-old and looked to his eyes.

He looked at her intently. "Then I'll tell you that I'm already yours as you're mine," he replied without any hint of tease.

She couldn't help it anymore. Blame it to the hormones of an eighteen year-old girl. She reached up to him, crashed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. He moaned and returned her kiss fervently. She knelt and straddled his legs, feeling _that thing_ between his legs against hers, but instead of pulling away, she pushed her body closer and gods, she felt her knickers getting wet. And it felt good. Really good. Severus' hands roamed under her shirt, one caressed her soft belly while the other rested under her left breast. Her hands traveled on his shoulders and her lips left his mouth to nip the crook of his neck. Severus moaned and called her name.

She couldn't take it anymore. She needs more, but how can she tell him? Is it even proper for a woman to ask her partner to touch her more? She doesn't know and she wasn't sure if it will be alright on Severus's part. After all, he's still inexperienced at sixteen years old.

And it hit her. _He's only sixteen and I'm eighteen! Gods, what am I doing?_

She gently pulled away and forced a smile. "As much as I am enjoying this, I believe we have to stop for now and take things slowly."

He rested his forehead against her but not yet removing his hands under her shirt. "I agree," he whispered. "But I… need to use the loo," he added.

Hermione wasn't a fool. She knows why. She pulled away from him with a smile. Severus quickly got off the bed and even though it was dark, Hermione swore she saw the bulge between his legs.

When he left the room, Hermione laid down, wrapped herself in a blanket and placed a hand on her crotch, under her knickers. Thinking of what Severus is doing in the loo, she pleasured herself until she _came_.

After ten minutes, Severus returned and Hermione was already clean. "Let's sleep," she suggested.

"Yes," he replied and they moved to lie down on the bed, holding each other.

"Sev?" she called against his chest.

"Hmm?" he replied sleepily.

"Love me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Today, tomorrow and forever, Hermione," he replied and kissed the crown of her head.

Hermione slept without another nightmare. Perhaps it helps her a lot when Severus is around. One thing is for sure: she cannot live anymore without him.

 _He's all I have in this world._

 _._

When Severus woke up in the morning, the first thing he saw was the beautiful witch lying beside him, and an arm wrapped around him. He smiled and decided that it was the best morning in his entire life. He wanted her so much. More than he ever wanted Hogwarts before eleven years old. More than he wanted Lily when he was fifteen. Hermione Granger was the only one he wanted to have forever. A few minutes later, Hermione woke up and they greeted each other with morning kisses, sweet words and gentle touches.

"Touching is okay," she said when his hand traveled below her breast and instantly removed it.

He placed his hand under her shirt, not breaking their eye contact. "Is this alright?'" he asked.

She stared at her and swallowed. "Yes. It feels good," she replied.

"Can I move?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Whatever you like... just touch." She closed her eyes and relaxed. Severus laid on his side; one hand propped on his head, one hand still under Hermione's shirt. His hand moved up until it reached her one breast. He swallowed hard and as he squeezed it gently. Hermione moaned and he could say that she was enjoying it, so he continued his ministration and leaned to kiss her lips. She returned the kiss with equal passion. He shifted to a more comfortable position above her, continued kissing her and squeezing her breast. Until he positioned his whole body above hers, pulled her shirt enough to expose her B cup-sized breasts. Severus couldn't help it anymore. He moved forward to taste one breast and his other hand continued to squeeze the other. Hermione was now moaning and calling his name. Severus licked her nipple with his skilled tongue and then took it to his mouth; he sucked like a hungry child. Hermione's moans and begging urged him even more. Then, he shifted to the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

"Merlin, Hermione, you taste so good," he said with pleasure.

"More, Sev, please," he heard her beg.

"As you wish, my love," he replied and continued to suck her breasts and teased her nipple with his fingers until he felt his full erection. He felt the need to _give it a hand._

"Sev," she called.

He looked up to meet her face.

"Would you like some help _down there_?" she asked flirtatiously.

He smirked. "Of course. And for future reference, the answer is always yes."

For Severus Snape, it was definitely the best morning ever.

.

"Someone is happy," teased Lily when she entered the kitchen that morning to help him with their breakfast. Hermione was in the shower and the Longbottoms left for work.

"I never thought I'd see the day Severus Snape humming whilst cooking," Lily added.

He smiled wider. Actually, he was aware that the smile never left his face since he woke up. "Are you going to send me to St. Mungo's now?" he asked.

"No," she replied and leaned on the counter beside him. "What's new? Looks like you had a good sleep."

"I did. Best sleep ever!"

Lily's eyes widened like saucers and slapped him on the arm. "Oh, you did it, didn't you?! Oh my god, Sev!"

He frowned but still smiling. "What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about!" she accused. "Admit it!"

"Admit what?"

Lily leaned forward to whisper. "You slept with her."

He grinned and gave her a meaningful look. "Just slept. Beside each other. That's it."

Lily frowned. "Just sleep? No sex?" she asked in a whisper.

He grimaced. "Yes. Well, two people who respect and love each other can sleep without _actually_ having sex; especially if they weren't ready for that yet."

Lily's face fell and she looked away. He knew that look. "Lily," he called sternly. She did not face him. "Lily, look at me," she demanded.

Lily turned to face him but couldn't meet his eyes. And then, her green eyes suddenly brimmed with tears. "What's the matter?' he asked.

She continued to cry silently and shook her head. Severus placed the spatula on the table and held Lily bu the shoulders to make her steady. "Tell me," he encouraged.

She shook her head again. "It's just that... I envy Hermione 'cause you really love her and respect her."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked angrily. "What did Potter do to you?"

"Nothing that I never wanted," she replied with a forced smile. "I— we both wanted to do it, anyway. It's just that... I was too impulsive 'cause you know, he's very handsome and famous. He has everything: good looks, skills and money; and I thought I will be a fool to... deny him. Plus, I felt it too. I wanted to... experience."

Severus folded his arms on his chest and looked at his friend sternly, like a protective brother. "Who said you need to experience _that_ at our age? Especially that you only dated him for barely a month," he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, every girl in my dorm... had been with a boy during fifth year," she said guiltily.

He frowned. "And were they using protections?"

Lily frowned as well. "Sev, Hogwarts food were laced with contraceptives for girls. That's what Madam Pomfrey told the others who asked for... you know, the _pink_ potion."

His expression softened. "Good, then. Just... be careful next time and remember that you don't have to try everything."

Lily relaxed as well and smiled. "You're not going to hex James, are you?"

"What good would it do if I hex him just because of what you told me? You said it yourself, you wanted it. If he forced you, I'll hex him. But he didn't."

"You're different now, Sev," she told him. "You're more matured. I like that change."

"I do, too," he replied before returning to their breakfast.

A few moments later, Hermione joined and helped them. She made a short conversation with Lily, asked her about what she learned and about Harry. Lily kindly answered her questions and asked more about Harry in _her time_. Severus only watched his witch and best friend conversing and friendly towards each other.

Later that day, he asked Hermione what made her change her treatment to Lily and she simply said: _'You and Harry'._ He could tell that she wasn't comfortable to talk about it yet, so he did not push her. For now, Severus is happy that she's beginning to like his best friend who also happened to be the mother (or future mother) of her best friend.

.

Severus Snape appeared at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place in London with his mother, Eileen Snape. According to Professor Dumbledore, it would be better if Eileen Snape will still make an appearance as Severus's mother from time to time; at least until Severus is finished with his education. They were welcomed by Regulus Black and he wasn't surprised to see the other guests who were mainly students from Slytherin House and of pure-blood families. Though Severus was a half-blood, he's friends with Regulus and he has earned the younger wizard's respect due to his skills. Regulus also did not approve of his brother Sirius's actions. That was another reason for Regulus to reach out to him. He's completely ashamed of his brother's behaviour.

Mrs. Black, a very classy woman, kindly welcomed them and spoke to his mother despite marrying a Muggle. The dinner went well and it was just like any other Slytherin victory party at the common room. But that moment, he has a job: to look around the house for the diary and Hufflepuff's Cup. He made sure that his Occlumency shields are intact whilst 'having fun' with the other teenagers.

"Where's your brother?" he asked Regulus casually after the sumptuous meal.

"Left. Was disowned by Mother and Father," Regulus replied with a shrug. "He's probably staying at Potter's."

"Why would he be disowned?" he asked with a grimace. "Just because he's a Gryffindor?"

Regulus shook his head. "It's more than that, Sev. Family loyalty is the most important trait. Family loyalty, before anything else. Mother and Father said that they could still accept him being a Gryffindor if he would join this _organisation_ composed of pure-blood witches and wizards led by The Lord, but he refused to take part in any pure-blood organisation. He was disowned."

"How about you? Are you going to join them?" he asked casually and sipped his Butterbeer.

"I will, of course. For my family," he replied. "Which reminds me, Lucius Malfoy will be recruiting this year at Hogwarts. It will happen on the first Hogsmeade visit. You should join," he urged.

He nodded. "I am sure this is a no nonsense organisation and demonstrates the values of Salazar Slytherin. I will join."

"Good!" Regulus clapped his back.

"What is this organisation called, anyway?"

"They haven't told us yet. Everything we want to know will be told by Lucius on the day itself. But don't let Dumbledore know. All members of this organisation don't like him."

He laughed. "So, is this sort of anti-Dumbledore society?"

"No. Anti-Muggle society," he replied seriously. "So if you want to join, let go of your Mudblood friend," he advised.

Severus snorted. "Haven't spoken to her for few months now."

"Good! And how is the lovely professor? Do you still see her?" he teased.

Severus smirked. "Haven't seen her," he lied. "But I'm telling you know. She's mine. I'll get her before sixth year ends."

Regulus laughed contentedly and they continued chatting with their other fellow Slytherins.

After three hours of 'fun' and celebration, Severus and Eileen _took their leave_ and Regulus walked them to the door, to the Apparition point.

They Disapparated and Apparated back under the Invisibility Cloak Hermione _asked_ from the Room. The mother and son went inside the house again through an open window at the second floor. They went first to the library which was luckily empty. Eileen Disillusioned herself while Severus remained hidden under the cloak and searched for the diary and the cup but to no avail. Just when they decided to leave, the door banged open and two witched entered the room, faced each other and pointed wands at each others' chest. Severus and Eileen made sure they're not making any noise. He even held his breath.

The older witch was Walburga Black, Regulus's mother. The younger witch was Bellatrix Black, his cousin. "You're cheating on your husband!" the younger witch accused.

"And what if I am?" Mrs. Black replied with a smirk.

"I will tell Uncle Orion," she said. "The Lord is more fond of me! I met him when I was fourteen and have always admired him since then. You can't have him. You have a husband!" she retorted.

"My, my, my… such a temper, Bella, dear," Mrs. Black said in a sweet and motherly tone. "Voldemort doesn't like _girls_ ; especially hot-tempered girls. He only wants one woman ever since he was a boy and that woman is I."

"How dare you speak his name?" he asked, sounds scandalized. "We do not speak of his name!"

" _You_ do not speak his name. I am the only one who has the permission to call him 'Voldemort'. I am the only one who is allowed to share his bed and pleasure him. He only begs to me; and he begs me to pleasure him—"

"Shut up!" yelled Bellatrix. "Shut up your filthy mouth! You are married and you can't leave your husband just like that!"

"Who said I will leave my husband?" Mrs. Black asked with raised eyebrows. "It was Voldemort who suggested I marry Orion. Orion knows that my place is with Voldemort and he married me under his orders. We only had sex twice and the results were Sirius and Regulus. Orion never shares my bed. Only Voldemort is allowed to _make love_ to me; to control my cunt, my arse… my whole body. You see, I am also the only one allowed to control him, to pin him on the bed and make him _come_." She smiled like a maniac; far from the woman who welcomed him and his mother earlier.

 _She's insane!_ He thought.

"No!" yelled Bellatrix. "I shall tell dear Regulus and he will hate you. He will leave you like what Sirius did. You will no longer have any son," she threatened.

"But my dear, how will you tell Regulus? I can stop you, you know. Or rather, my darling Voldemort can stop you."

"What are you—"

But before Bellatrix could finish her question, Mrs. Black reached a hand between her breasts and suddenly, an unfamiliar man appeared with two masked figures.

"Darling, you rang?" came a cold male voice.

"Yes, Voldemort darling," Mrs. Black replied in her sweet voice. "You see, Bella here desperately told me how much she wants you and threatened me. What shall I do?" she asked in a faked innocent voice.

"Do not be worried, my Lady," he said in his most soothing voice which made Severus shiver. "My servants shall take care of her."

And then, Bellatrix was begging Voldemort to take her instead of Mrs. Black. She even kissed the hem of his robes, but she was pulled away by the two masked servants and disappeared.

"Come on, darling," said Voldemort, taking Mrs. Black's hand. "Allow me to help you forget the chit's threat. Let me pleasure you."

"Of course," she replied flirtatiously.

The two figures disappeared. Severus managed to breathe deeply and was yanked by his mother and they landed on the garden of the cottage in Godric's Hollow.


	15. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I do, Hermione would be the love of Severus's life, not Lily.  
.

 **A/N:** Thank you for still supporting this fanfic. Reviews, please! :)  
.

 **CHAPTER 13**

 _ **"If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me. Uh no, baby please don't go; and If you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart of me. Uh no baby please don't go. Uh girl I just want you to stay." -If You Leave Me Now (Chicago)**_  
.

Severus and Eileen entered the house where the group were anxiously waiting in the living room. Hermione was instantly on her feet and approached him.

"Severus! What happened? Are you alright?" she asked, looking all over her body, checking if he was injured or something.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Don't fret," he consoled and gently took her hands. "Voldemort arrived at the Black residence and that's the highlight of the event," he said lightly.

"Come and sit, Severus," said the headmaster. Hermione led him to the couch and sat beside him.

"Regulus told me that his brother was disowned and probably staying right now at Potter's because he declined his parents' wish for him to join the pure-blood organisation. According to Regulus, Lucius Malfoy will be recruiting Hogwarts students on the first Hogsmeade visit this year and there's a fat chance the Lord will be there. Regulus did not mention the name of the leader, but he confirmed that it was an anti-Muggle organisation. They do not want you to learn about this, Headmaster."

"Did he try to recruit you?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, Headmaster and expressed my interest, of course," he replied.

Hermione turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Albus, we have to move fast! We have to find another way! I won't let them recruit him!" She was outraged.

"Hermione, calm down! I'm not a child!" he chided.

She turned to him with a shocked expression. "You want to take the Mark," she accused.

"We've talked about this and agreed that my spying is the only way to get the Horcruxes,. If it means taking the Mark, I will take it," he told her firmly. He loves Hermione, but sometimes she has the tendency to act like a mother goose.

Hermione exhaled and removed her hand on his knee.

"Severus, please continue to fill us in," said Professor Dumbledore.

Severus and Eileen informed the group what happened when they searched the library for the Horcruxes- Mrs. Black and Bellatrix's argument and Voldemort's arrival. They later planned their next step. Everyone gave their suggestions and opinions, except Hermione who was very quiet the entire meeting. It has been planned that Severus will attend the recruitment on the first Hogsmeade visit and he will no longer speak with Lily in public. He will be the spy with his mother's help. As Madam Pince, she can listen to the Slytherin students' conversations in the library. The Longbottoms were given the task to keep tabs on Lucius Malfoy and Walburga Black. Alastor will watch out for the Ministry employees who later on became Death Eaters, according to Hermione. Also, he wanted to keep an eye on Bartemius Crouch, Jr. who made it on his top list.

The meeting ended and they bid their goodbyes to Professor Dumbledore, his mother, Alastor and Marlene. Hermione did not say a word and immediately ran to _their room_.

"Go after her, Severus," his mother advised.

He turned to his loving mother and she was wearing an affectionate look. She always wore that expression whenever she would tell him to forgive people: his father for beating him and calling him a freak; their Muggle neighbors for teasing him; his classmates at the Muggle school for bullying him.

"You mean a lot to her, honey," said his mother when he didn't say anything. "She's afraid for you."

He nodded. "I know, Mother."

"Then go after her. I'll see you at Hogwarts on the First of September."

"Until then. Take care of yourself, Mother."

She pulled him to a hug and Severus returned it. "I love you, my boy."

"I love you, Mother," he whispered.

.

Hermione held her head on her hands while sitting on their enlarged bed. She's too anxious for Severus. Too afraid. Afraid that everything might not fall into place and he will repeat the same mistakes.

That's how Severus found her when he entered the room. She did not move or acknowledged his presence but he climbed on the bed and took her to his arms. She relaxed against him and held his arm which was wrapped around her.

"I don't want you to be Marked," she said, breaking the silence. "My parents do not know me. My best friend and friends aren't here. You're all that I have."

"Don't say that, Hermione," he said in his most gentle tone. "Professor Dumbledore treats you like a daughter. Frank, Alice and Marlene are you friends and Lily will soon be your friend, as well. My mother is fond of you, although she is not vocal about it; and most of all, I am here for you."

She sighed and faced him. She cupped his cheeks and stared directly to his beetle-black eyes. "You're the most important person in my life right now, Sev. I don't want to lose you."

"I know," he said with assurance. "But remember that it is also my duty to protect and help you. You're not the only one who's allowed to protect us; to lead us. We're partners, Hermione. We should be equals no matter what timeline you came from and please stop acting like a mother goose." He said the last part with a jest, earning a playful slap from her.

"Idiot."

"I don't think so," he said in his _Professor Snape_ tone.

"Oh, stop that! You're making me pee," she said flirtatiously.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure I'm making you pee?" He leaned forward to nip her ear. "Or am I making you _come_?"

She blushed and buried her face on the crook of his neck. "No," she said firmly. There's no way she would admit that his sexy and familiar voice always make her knickers wet.

He pulled away to meet her eyes. "No?" His eyebrow still raised.

"No. You're only making me pee because you sound like Professor Snape," she said bravely despite her blush.

He shrugged. "If you say so."

.

When Severus woke up the following morning, he slightly panicked because Hermione's space at the bed was empty. He got off the bed and dressed to seek her. She wasn't in the house nor in the garden. Then, he spotter her by the iron gates, watching the Muggles and vehicles passing on the road. She was still wearing her pyjamas, but no Muggle can see her because Dumbledore's cottage is completely hidden from the Muggle eyes, like Hogwarts.

He wrapped his arms around her. She wasn't startled. It was as if she was expecting him. She leaned her head on his chest.

"What are you doing here? It's only five in the morning."

"When I was five or six, I used to get up very early and watch the cars pass by outside out gates. And then after half an hour, I'd go back to bed. My parents never noticed," she told him. "I just love it before sunrise; love watching people and vehicles, wondering where they're going. During summer, while my parents were at work, I'd go by myself to my favourite burger house and stay there for an hour or two with my pen and journal. I would observe people and write about them. I miss those times... when things were still simple; when my only problems were: where and what to eat, what to buy with the money my parents left me while they were working, what book to read next, what movie to watch. No Voldemort. No Death Eaters. No Snatchers. No Horcruxes. No Deathly Hallows."

He kissed the crown of her head. "Everything will fall into place, soon," he assured her.

She turned around to face him. "I miss my parents. I want to see them. Will you come with me?" she asked.

He stared to her chocolate brown eyes lovingly. "Of course."

"And will you help me get their attention?"

He nodded without hesitation. "Of course."

"Even if you have to avail their service?" she asked.

"Anything for you," he said. "I am not afraid of Muggles, you know."

She smiled triumphantly and he started to regret. She was planning something. "Do you know what my parents are?"

"What?"

"Dentists."

He froze and stared at her with a surprised look. She took his hand and walked back to the house. "Come on, we've got to prepare. You'll be having your first dental check-up."

.

"Explain why we have to take a Muggle bus to London," he demanded when they went to the bus stop outside the Godric's Hollow. Hermione transfigured his clothes. He's now wearing a white shirt with 'The Beatles Forever' print and a pair of denim trousers and some shoes she called 'Sketchers'. On the other hand, Hermione was wearing a collared whote shirt and green skirt which did not reach her knees; much like the Hogwarts school skirt. She also wore flat cream colored shoes similar to loafers.

"'Cause you're helping me relive my childhood," Hermione told him matter-of-factly. "Oh, the bus is here. Come on." She took his hand and led him to the bus. Hermione took the seat on the window side and kept smiling while watching the view, as of it was her first time to travel.

The bus ride was making him dizzy and uncomfortable but he couldn't be mad or protest at her choice of transportation. She's happy and carefree like any normal teenager; and her happiness matters to him. A lot.

They finally reached Muggle London after an hour of bus ride. The streets were packed with busy Muggles who were walking to work or doing their shopping. They stopped in front of an establishment called 'Granger and Granger Dental Clinic'.

She handed her a vial of green potion and he looked at her questioningly. "Why am I taking an aging potion?"

"So that they won't ask for your parents," she explained. "It will turn you three years older."

He took the vial and drank the potion. After five minutes, he grew at least five inches taller and gained more muscles. Hermione waved her wand to make adjustments on his outfit.

"Now you look older than me," she said contentedly.

They entered the clinic and Hermione spoke with the woman at the front desk while he was at the waiting area. Hermione returned to her after a minute and they watched TV in the waiting area. At exactly ten o'clock, two people, a man and a woman, both wearing white clinical gowns entered the clinic.

He noticed that the woman was actually an older version of Hermione— curly hair, button-like nose, brown almond-shaped eyes and square-shaped face. The man has Hermione's hair coulour and some facial expressions. They seemed surprised when they saw Hermione. They looked at her intently, but not in a rude manner. It seemed that they easily noticed Hermione's resemblance to Dr. Granger. They offered them smiles before entering the rooms in the far-end of the clinic.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape?" called the woman at the front desk.

Severus jumped off his seat and turned to Hermione with a questioning look. "You don't mind if I pretend to be Mrs. Snape, do you?" she asked timidly.

He grinned from ear to ear and pulled her to his side. "I don't," he whispered. "Come on, Mrs. Snape."

The doctors' assistant told them to enter the room and they found the two Granger dentists and two dental chairs. They were cordial and asked what else they need aside from cleaning.

"You have a nice name, dear," said the female dentist to Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "My parents were very fond of Shakespeare," she told them.

"I'm sorry, dear, I don't want to be rude," said the male Dr. Granger— Hermione's father. "But I noticed your resemblance to my wife. May I ask your maiden name?"

Hermione smiled. "Hermione Puckle," she lied.

"Oh dear. My maiden name's Puckle as well," said the female dentist—Hermione's mother. "Where is your family from?" she asked with interest.

"We're from America," she replied. "I just moved here to study until I met Severus and eventually we got married early."

"Oh well, what a small world. Who knows we could be related to each other," said her mother with a hint of jest.

"Yeah. We could be," said Hermione silently.

Next, the two dentists asked them to take their seats on the dental chairs and the cleaning began. The male doctor worked on him while Hermione's mother worked on her. Severus was uncomfortable. The entire time, he had to open his mouth wider; but when the cleaning's done, he felt the difference of before and after and he was pleased. The Grangers couldn't help but make another short conversation with them, especially with Hermione. Hermione was very happy to speak with them as well and they left the clinic satisfied. For his part, he's satisfied and happy because Hermione is happy and had a chance to see her parents again even if they do not know her... yet.

They continued to walk on the Muggles streets hand in hand. "Where are we going next?" he asked her.

She paused and they faced each other. She rose on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for making me happy."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Anything for you."

"And because you were on your best behaviour, let's watch a movie."

"I've never been to a movie house," he told her timidly.

"Then it'll be another first time for you," she said lightly. "I'm glad I gave most of your firsts."

He smirked and pulled her close to him. "I'll be glad to have more firsts with you," he whispered seductively.

Hermione blushed and pressed her lips together. He laughed and pulled her as they continued walking to the movie house and they just turned to the corner when an owl flew towards them and rested on Hermione's shoulder, offering its leg where a rolled parchment was tied. Hermione took it and the owl fled away. Together, they read the letter.

 _H.G & S.S.,_

 _Order meeting NOW._

 _A.P.W.B.D._

"We have to go now," she said seriously.

He nodded. "Let's watch a movie next time."

Hermione took his hand and looked around, making sure no one's watching them. She Apparated the two of them outside the cottage. They ran towards the house and found the group at the library.

"Albus, what's happened? And why did you add new wards?" Hermione asked.

"I apologise for the urgent and sudden call," said Professor Dumbledore. "Take your seats, Severus and Hermione."

They did as told. Alastor approached them and handed them a copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

 _ **BUSINESSMAN AND LORD OF MALFOY HOUSE, DIAGNOSED WITH STAGE FOUR DRAGON POX DISEASE**_

Hermione frowned. "Stage four Dragon Pox disease? But this is curable."

He took her hand. "Hermione, only stage one is curable; like in Professor Slughorn's case."

"I can search for the cure at the Room. It provided me books from the future," she told all of them.

Albus gave them a pleased expression. "Severus, I think it is time to visit your friend Lucius and help him. Tell him that your girlfriend from America can help his father."

"But Albus, it's took dangerous. Lucius Malfoy will never ask help from a Muggle-born," she protested.

"Hermione, Lucius may be a bastard in your time, but he will do everything for his family," he told her quietly. "I've seen Lucius in your memories. They fought against the Dark Lord in the end. And Lucius is my friend. He cares for his father so much."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Hermione, this is our chance! There's a fat chance that Severus will not have to spy for us; if only we can get the Malfoys on our side," said Professor Dumbledore.

She sighed. "If it would mean he won't have to take the Mark and be one of them, fine."

Several pairs of eyes stared at Hermione with approval. His mother approached Hermione and pulled her to a hug. "Thank you for everything you do for my son."

Hermione returned the hug. "I love him so much," he heard her whisper.

"What a lucky bastard you are, Sev," Lily teased him.


	16. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N: RubyDragonJewel,** I forgot to thank you for the idea on the previous chapter. Thank you for reminding me of Lucius. :)

.

 **CHAPTER 14**

 _ **"I've been looking at people  
And how they change with the times  
And lately all I've been seeing are people  
Throwing love away and losing their minds**_

Maybe it's me who's gone crazy  
But I can't understand why  
All these lovers keep hurting each other  
When good love is so hard to come by

So what's the glory in living  
Doesn't anybody ever stay together anymore  
And if love never lasts forever  
Tell me what's forever for"

 _ **\- What's Forever For (England Dan and John Ford Coley)**_

.

Severus Snape shifted on his seat while waiting for Lucius at the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. After the meeting with the Order of the Phoenix (yes, that's how Professor Dumbledore calls them now) three nights ago, he and Hermione immediately went to the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts to ask the Room for the Dragon Pox cure. The Room (or Hermione believes the Founders) provided them a book which was published (or will be published) in 1980 about the stages and cure of Dragon Pox. Gladly, the cure was invented in United States of America in 1977 by the same potioneer who invented Wolfsbane Potion.

"Severus, my friend!" came Lucius Malfoy's voice. He sounded sad but appreciative of his visit.

He stood up to greet his friend. His blond hair was still long and he tied it with a black ribbon. He grew much taller and broader. It has been four years since he graduated and he matured physically.

"Lucius!" They exchanged their Slytherin hug. "I heard about your father. How is he?"

They sat across from each other and Lucius's face was filled with sadness. "He's still confined at St. Mungo's. The Healers are trying to find cure, but to no avail. We were told to prepare ourselves..."

And he trailed off. Lucius does not cry, but as his friend, Severus always knew how he feels; and right at that moment, his friend is close to crying.

"I can't lose him, brother," said Lucius. "I lost my mother; she died giving birth to me. Father raised me alone and gave me everything. He's all left to me, Severus." He was hiding his face from him by looking down on the floor.

He was only in his first year when he met Lucius Malfoy who was a Seventh Year and Head Boy. Upon knowing that he's a half-blood and his Muggle father abused him, Lucius was there to treat him like a younger brother. Potter and his cronies didn't like him the moment they met on the train and constantly bullied him, but Lucius made sure that the Gryffindor idiots were caught and punished. Severus Snape earned his fellow Slytherins' respect through Lucius Malfoy. The older wizard gave him his old text books which were still in very good condition; his old robes and uniform, so from second year up to now, Severus did not have to buy most of his school supplies. When Lucius's clothes were too big, he would go to Madam Pomfrey and with few wand waves, his clothes were fine.

When Lucius graduated, he would often come during Hogsmeade weekends, so Severus see him almost every year. He did not approve of Lily and advised him to stay away from her. That's the only advise from Lucius he did not take. Lily was the only topic they do not agree on.

Seeing his friend right now, Severus could feel his sadness, too. "Lucius, you know that you are one of the few people I trust most. I want to know, do you trust me as well?"

Lucius raised his head to meet his eyes with confusion. "Of course, I do, Severus."

He sighed. "What are you willing to do in exchange of the cure for your father's illness?"

"Anything! I'll do anything!" he answered urgently and approached him, sat beside him on the couch. "Severus, do you know someone who can cure my father?"

"I do. But what if... she's a Muggle-born?" he asked reluctantly.

Lucius Malfoy was taken aback. "A Muggle-born? Is this your Gryffindor friend?" he asked with a hint of disgust.

He shook his head. "No. But she's _my_ witch, if you know what I mean."

He snorted. "You finally found a girlfriend, huh? Another Mudbl—"

"Don't you dare finish that word, Lucius," he warned. "Apparently, she's the only one who can help your father right now."

"How sure are you?" he challenged.

"She's from America," he lied. "Her former Potions Master invented the cure for all types of Dragon Pox stages. It's still a top secret that's why no book is published yet but she's brilliant. She knows the recipe and can brew it for your father!"

"What if she's lying because she knows that we Malfoys hate Muggle-borns?"

"She knows you're my friend and for me, she's willing to help you," he convinced.

"I shall think about it, Severus," he said rather coldly.

 _He doesn't trust me with this,_ he thought.

"Of course. Do I have your word that you will not tell anyone about this conversation?"

Lucius stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Of course," he said reluctantly.

"Good. I do not want others to know about my girlfriend's secrets."

"You have my word," said Lucius, meeting his eyes.

Severus nodded contentedly. "Very well. Owl me whatever your decision is. I shall take my leave. Goodbye, my friend." He clapped his back and left Lucius who was staring nowhere without moving. He looked petrified but Severus knew, his friend was pondering; weighing his options— to seek the help of a Muggle-born to save his father's life, or continue to support Voldemort with his anti-Muggle campaign like the other pure-blood witches and wizards.

.

As promised, when Severus returned to the cottage that night, Hermione showed him the memory of what happened to her parents after her sixth year; when the older Severus murdered the headmaster. Hermione did not join him in the Pensieve like always. He saw her Obliviate them. He saw her speak with them— Wendell and Monica Wilkins. He saw her send them to Australia.

He saw her cry because she wasn't brave enough to restore her parents' memories after the war. He saw her cry because another Dark Lord and Lady ruled the wizarding Britain and Hermione couldn't get her parents in Australia because she had to hide once again.

He pulled away from the memory and found Hermione crying in their bed. He pulled her to his arms. She cried to his chest and he hushed her until she fell asleep.

.

Hermione heard the familiar footsteps, but she did not look away from her potion. She was counting her stirs and Severus knew a potioneer doesn't want to be disturbed with this certain procedure.

"Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Finished." She then looked up and placed the stirring rod on the desk. Severus sat on the chair in her private laboratory.

"Hi," she greeted. "How are you?"

"*Lonely is the night when I'm not with you*," he said, reciting a line from the song they heard in Muggle London when they went on a date. It has been a week since they returned to Hogwarts and they could not sleep together anymore. Severus had to remain always at the Slytherin House to avoid suspicions from the other students and staff. Hermione, on the other hand, found it difficult to sleep at night. She could only relax in Severus's arms. But they're not at the cottage anymore.

"Hear, hear," she seconded.

He smirked and pulled her to his lap. "I miss you so much," he purred in her ear, causing her to squirm on his lap.

"Stop that," she chuckled. "You know my weakness and don't start something you cannot finish."

Severus took the hint and instead of tickling her, he toyed with her curls. No, they haven't had sex yet because Severus is still underage. They also decided that they will do it somewhere else, not at Hogwarts.

"Lucius owled me," he told her.

She shifted to face him. "Did he make his decision?"

He nodded. "His father's condition is getting worse and he wants to ask your help."

"When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow, Saturday. He will visit. I already told the headmaster. Is the potion ready?"

She nodded. "Yes. I made it last week and ready to be delivered. Do you think he will really take our side?"

He was silent for a moment and Hermione could tell he wasn't sure either. "I'm not sure," he finally admitted. "When I saw him, he wasn't pleased to know that a Muggle-born can help his father. He has doubts."

"Well, we cannot allow Professor Dumbledore to convince him, because he might just feel trapped." She placed two fingers below her lower lip, thinking deeply.

"How can we convince Lucius that Voldemort is a good for nothing bastard?" she asked, more to herself.

"If only we can let him see your memories... but he's not the type of wizard who will just dive into the Pensieve just because his friend told him so," he said.

"Uh-huh," she agreed.

"If only we can ask the Room," he said absentmindedly.

She stared at her boyfriend. "We could... try that," she said slowly. "The Room never failed me; the Founders rather. But what shall I ask?"

"Show Lucius Malfoy his future?" he asked with a shrug.

"Can you try it?" she asked reluctantly.

"No," he said firmly. "I already know enough and now that my life has changed because of you, I'm not taking a risk. I might end up there seeing myself married to you with twelve kids. Then I wouldn't be surprised anymore," he joked.

Her heart leap at Severus's mention of being married to her and she blushed but hid it. She rolled her eyes instead as if it's nothing. "Fine then, but I'm not having twelve children and who knows I want to be married to you?"

"Admit it, witch. You want me," he teased. She rolled her eyes again but he tightened his hold to her. "And I want you too," he whispered to her ear. "I want you for the rest of my life. Don't you leave me or I will chase you whatever timeline you're in."

She grinned from ear to ear and pulled Severus's shirt to the side and gave him a hickey. "Ouch, woman! Watch it!" he complained.

She laughed and looked into his eyes. "Now you're marked. You're mine."

He scowled. "I told you, I am yours as much as you're mine. You didn't have to give me a hickey, woman!"

Hermione massaged his forehead with a smile, as if straightening it like a wrinkled paper. "I'm sorry, you're just irresistible."

Severus kissed the tip of her nose. "I have another problem," he told her.

"What? Another aside from Lucius?" she asked with a heavy sigh. "Who is it this time?"

"Regulus," he said casually. "He came to me after dinner and told me that he caught his mother cheating; she's with another man, the Dark Lord— that's what Voldemort calls himself."

"Do they know that Regulus caught them?" she asked.

"No. That's why he's still alive," he said with a hint of annoyance. He told me, he doesn't want to join the organisation anymore. Family loyalty doesn't matter to him anymore, knowing that his own family members are doing crazy things— his mother cheating; his father allowed himself to be used and controlled by marrying Voldemort's witch; her cousin Andromeda was disowned for marrying a Muggle-born when in fact she's the only one unneurotic among the Black sisters. Bellatrix had gone insane, pining over someone who's thirty years older than her and a megalomaniac. Narcissa... well, she's learning sex from her own father."

"What? That's disgusting!" she said in horror.

"Well, Regulus's parents were first cousins. They would rather marry their own blood than a half-blood or a Muggle-born," he said matter-of-factly.

"But she will soon marry Lucius Malfoy!"

"Yes, but Narcissa was taught how to pleasure a man at a tender age, same as Bellatrix. I don't know with Andromeda."

"How did you know all of these things?" she asked with curiosity.

"Regulus. We always open up to each other," he replied casually.

"So, do you think Regulus will take our side instead?" she asked silently.

"I can only guess. Yes. Maybe. He wants to patch things up with Sirius, but not publicly. He still wants his parents to think that he's completely loyal to them."

"Then he could be our spy!" she exclaimed with twinkle in her eyes.

Severus considered this for a moment. "Let's see. The first Hogsmeade visit is on Halloween. We have more than a month to observe."

"Yes. Our main focus for now is Lucius. I'll try some things in the Room. You better get to bed."

Severus pulled her closer and without any warning, he crashed his lips to hers. They kissed passionately and hungrily, as if there's no tomorrow; as if they've never seen each other for so long. Hermione straddled his legs and knelt on the couch. Severus ran his hands to her body and undid two buttons on her shirt, just enough for his to have a clear view of her cleavage and then he kissed her there. She moaned and squirmed in pleasure and raked her fingers to his hair. It wasn't until she felt his erection when she finally decided to stop. She gently pulled away.

"You better go," she whispered.

He nodded and then they both stood up. "Good night, Hermione," he said caressing her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"Good night, Sev," she said with a smile and watched him leave her chambers.

.

That following morning after breakfast, Hermione went to the seventh floor corridor and paced back and forth.

 _I need to show the truth to Lucius Malfoy. I need to show the truth to Lucius Malfoy. I need to show the truth to Lucius Malfoy._

When she stopped, the familiar double doors appeared and she quickly entered the room. It was a personal library decorated in Slytherin colours. Last night, when she experimented asking the Room to help her convince Lucius Malfoy, it gave her this library. She looked around and found some information telling her that it was Salazar Slytherin's private library. She also saw few portraits of previous heads of Slytherin House. They were moving like the portraits at the Headmaster's Office, but won't speak to her. Perhaps, they would only speak to a Slytherin. She also found the answer she's looking for written on an old parchment.

 _A Slytherin will only trust a Slytherin,_

 _Therefore, little lioness_

 _Do not tire yourself_

 _For I, Salazar Slytherin,_

 _One of the Four Hogwarts Founders who sent you here_

 _To save lives_

 _To change lives_

 _To open eyes_

 _Will never fail you_

 _In whatever you wish for._

She heard a knock on the door and before she could move from where she is, it opened and two wizards entered: Severus and Lucius Malfoy. Hermione was stunned for a moment upon seeing Malfoy for he looks a lot like Draco, except for his long hair. Draco's hair was always short and brushed back. But the rest of their features were the same.

"Severus," she called.

The two wizards approached her. "Hermione, I would like you to officially meet my friend, Lucius Malfoy," he said to her and then he turned to his friend. "Lucius, this is my girlfriend, Hermione Jean Puckle. She prefers to be called Hermione."

Lucius stared at her but not in a rude manner and then slowly took her hand to kiss it, just like any other pure-blood man would do. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Puckle."

"Please, call me Hermione," she said softly but instantly pulled her hand away. Old memories flashed in her mind. "Let's take our seats." She led the two wizards to the sitting area near the fireplace. Hermione sat on the couch and Severus settled beside her. Lucius sat on the wingback chair to their left.

"I have never seen this room before," he said, traveling his eyes around the room.

"It's Salazar Slytherin's personal library. I just discovered this last night," she explained.

Lucius Malfoy stared at her. "But surely you're not a Slytherin. Severus told me that you're from America and a Muggle-born."

"Yes, that's true," she replied. "But in Hogwarts, ask and help will be given to those who needs it. I will get straight to the point, Mr. Malfoy. I will help you, but it's not for free. Your father can be cured by the potion I brewed using a very advanced recipe. But I need something from you."

"What is it that you want?" he asked, not breaking their eye contact.

"I cannot tell you yet, but once you see it, you will know," she said, standing up on her feet. Please remain in this room. Severus and I will be waiting outside."

Severus also stood up and stopped her by holding her by the wrist. "Love, are you sure about this?" he asked anxiously.

She nodded. "Let's leave it to Salazar Slytherin, shall we?"

Severus turned to Lucius. "My friend, do not be worried. You will be safe here. You trust me, don't you?"

Lucius nodded but it was forced. "Of course, Severus. I told you, I will do everything if it would mean saving my father's life."

"To be honest, I do not know how long you'll be here, but once you're done, please seek us at my office, near Professor Slughorn's," she said gently. Lusicus nodded and they walked out of the room, leaving Lucius Malfoy alone.

"Are you quite sure that he will _see_ what he has to see?" asked Severus uncomfortably.

"Sev, it's what the Room gave me, plus I found a letter from Salazar Slytherin himself. That told me what to do," she explained.

Severus's face relaxed. "The Room never failed you. Very well, then. Let's wait at your chambers." He took her hand and they walked hand in hand to her rooms.

* _Lonely Is the Night by Air Supply_

 _._

Any suggestions how Regulus will become the spy instead of Severus and how he will reconcile with Sirius?

Sorry, I feel like I'm not that brilliant anymore because lately I've been eating junk food. Haha. XX


	17. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Hello. Thank you for the reviews and private messages. Also, thanks to those who supported my other SevMione fanfic, **SAVELIUS.** If you haven't read it, check it out. It's another time-travel story.

.

 **CHAPTER 15**

 _ **"How do I get through one night without you? If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be? Baby I don't know what I would. I'd be lost if I lost you. If you ever leave, baby you would take away everything good in my life. And tell me now, how do I live without you?" -How Do I Live (LeAn Rimes)**_

An hour passed and Lucius Malfoy knocked on Hermione's private chambers where she and Severus were brewing Wolfsbane Potion for Remus. Lucius looked haggard and they allowed him to rest and have tea and biscuits before asking anything.

Lucius slumped on the wingback chair, holding his tea cup. He looked like he fought in a war or hunted by some Snatchers, in Hermione's opinion. Severus, who was sitting beside her and across from Lucius, couldn't take his eyes off his friend. Severus was looking at the older wizard with worry.

Lucius gave out a heavy sigh and placed the teacup on the table. "I don't know how to begin; not because I do not know what to say, but because I don't know how to describe it. I must be going barmy," he said silently, holding his head with his hands.

"Lucius, my friend, you can tell us anything," encouraged Severus. "The Room itself was mysterious and unexplained things can happen."

Lucius looked up to meet their anxious stares. "How long was I gone?"

"An hour," replied Severus carefully.

He closed his eyes. "I've spent a month there, but I did not feel hungry. I've seen the future..."

"Tell us what you saw," encouraged Severus again.

Lucius met her eyes and dropped his gaze at her cloth-covered left forearm. Bellatrix's Mark was no longer there. It faded when she died. Thanks to Mrs. Weasley. Even that woman laced her pies and cakes with love potion, she did one thing right for Hermione.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled. "It hasn't happened yet, whatever's bothering you," she said gently.

"The Dark Lord was horrible," he said, looking disgusted. He stared at the coffee table, as if the scenes were there. "He was a half-blood bastard himself; created Horcruxes by killing people and splitting his soul into seven. I saw the Death Eater attacks before Harry Potter was born and I was a part of it. I saw myself wearing a Death Eater mask and robes; killing Muggle-borns- innocent people. I saw his downfall and how I lied to the Ministry by telling them I was Imperioused, but I wasn't. I saw myself become a liar, a corrupt wizard who goes to the Ministry of Magic carrying a bag of gold to bribe the Minister," he said, sounding desperate.

Then, he met her eyes. "I saw my future son grew up and became a spoiled, bullying and Muggle-born hating brat, and I'm sorry for the things he did to you, Hermione. I was a bad father in another timeline... I almost killed you just to get the damn prophecy and in the end, I landed in Azkaban." And then he looked at Severus with glassy eyes. "The Dark Lord wasn't merciful. He took the opportunity to use Draco to punish me. He Marked him at sixteen and ordered him to murder the headmaster... and you, Severus, your soul have been tainted because of my family; because you chose to help my son and in the end, you got killed." His eyes finally released few teardrops and he looked away, trying to hide his emotions.

"But Lucius, don't feel bad for yourself," she said, trying to console him. "The Room showed you what _happened_ in my time; in my past and I am here to change the future. We are in the process of destroying the Horcruxes."

He stopped. He froze. He gave her a questioning look. "Have you? Destroyed some Horcruxes already?" He sounded like a hopeful child.

She nodded. "At this time, there are only five Horcruxes: the locket, the ring, the cup, the diary and the diadem. We've destroyed three and we're still searching for the diary and the cup. In my time, if you remember, those items were entrusted to you and to Bellatrix Lestrange. Now, we don't know where those things are. We need you to help us." She said the last words pleading.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked carefully, or rather, suspiciously.

"Lucius," Severus began. "Tom Riddle trusts your father, correct?"

He nodded.

"And you are going to recruit us, the Slytherins, on the first Hogsmeade visit to join the Walpurgis Knights," he stated. Lucius nodded again even if it wasn't a question. "Can you help us by being a... spy?"

"A spy?" he gasped.

"Yes, Lucius, a spy," she said. "Much like Severus's role in another time. But this will only be for a while, until we can finally get the Horcruxes and destroy them. You've seen my friend Harry defeat Voldemort because after all of the Horcruxes were destroyed, he was mortal again. Now, if we can only find the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them, he will be mortal again and we'll leave him to Dumbledore's hands. Dumbledore will be the one to defeat him this time."

"If I agree to be your spy, my father will be totally cured, correct?" he asked. She nodded. "And he will live for a very long time."

She nodded. "For a very long time."

He took a deep breath. "I will have to speak with Dumbledore to ensure not just my father's safety but Narcissa's as well."

Hermione and Severus turned to each other and both of them were wearing hopeful smiles. They held and squeezed each other's hands to show their affections. Then, they turned back to Lucius.

"I can give you the potion today, but first we must meet Albus," she said with a smile.

Lucius offered them a small smile and nodded. A moment later, the three of them Floo'd to the headmaster's office.

.

Severus Tobias Snape was having the time of his life. A witch- and mind you, not just any witch, but a brilliant, talented and beautiful one- was pinned on the rug, underneath him, moaning and begging for more of his kisses. He kissed her senseless on the mouth and his hand which wasn't supporting his weight roamed under her shirt, caressing her stomach, her belly button and breasts.

 _Oh, Merlin. She's incredible,_ he thought. _What did I do to deserve this?_

"You feel so good, love," he whispered against her ear.

"I love you," she said with a moan as he kneaded her nipple with his fingers.

He rested his forehead against hers and kissed her lips chastely. "I love you more and I love you most."

She smiled and upped his cheeks. "Are you happy with your reward?" she teased.

"If this is what I will get for recruiting spies, I would do it for a living," he said with a smirk.

She laughed. _And oh, the sound of her laugh is so wonderful._

"You're crazy, Professor Snape."

"Crazy for you, Miss Granger," he said seriously. "Why do you keep on calling me 'Professor Snape'?" he asked with curiosity.

She stroked his hair. "Because you _were_ and _will be_ my professor," she replied, sounding serious as well.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when the time comes you'll have to leave," he said, closing his eyes.

"Can't you wait for me?" she asked, sounding hurt.

 _Oh shite. She took it negatively._ He instantly opened his eyes. "Of course I can wait for you, love," he replied gently. "But I cannot promise that I won't be sad and feel hurt if ever I'll see you as a little girl. Merlin, I wouldn't be able to kiss you. I might scare you and land in Azkaban instead."

She chuckled. "Then find another witch to kiss and hug," she said matter-of-factly.

He scowled. "Never."

She laughed again. "Then wait for me."

"I will."

She massaged his forehead. "Travel. With your mother," she said affectionately. "While you're waiting for me, why don't you explore the other side of Earth? Visit some historical places and museums; discover new potion ingredients; write a Potions textbook and work on your mastery. Work. Hard. For your future. Buy a house so that you'll never have to go back in Spinner's End."

He smirked. "You're asking me to work hard for our future?"

"For your future," she corrected.

"But my future is you."

She smiled and her eyes became glassy. She reached up to him, pulled him down so that she could kiss him senseless. Hermione forced herself to lay him on his back so she's on top. She kissed his shoulders, nipped his ears and again, marked his neck. He did not complain this time. He wouldn't mind being marked, as long as it's Hermione.

"You're my past, my present and my future. I love you, Professor Snape," she whispered before attacking his lips once again.

.

Severus did not want to leave Hermione's quarters, but he had to. It's thirty minutes before curfew and even though it would only take five minutes from Hermione's rooms to the Slytherin common room through Professor Slughorn's chambers, he had to make a detour, just in case anyone would see him.

He wasn't aware that he was smiling like a barmy while caressing his neck where Hermione marked him until he came across with his least favourite Gryffindors.

"Well, if it isn't Snivellus smiling like a lunatic and caressing his hickey."

He looked up and saw Sirius Black walking towards him like he owns the school. Behind him were Potter and Pettigrew. His smile faded, but he gave them a blank expression, as if he did not hear anything.

He was ready to avoid them and ignore Black, but the _dog_ quickly pointed his wand at his neck. "Whoever gave you that hickey must be a desperate and ugly bitch," he mocked. "Who would ever want to kiss you, Snivellus?"

Severus clenched his fists. _How dare this dog call my_ witch _ugly and desperate?_ He wanted to spat it on his face who his witch was, but he wouldn't get himself and Hermione into trouble.

"Get out of my way, Black," he said sternly, much like _the Professor Snape_ in Hermione's time.

But the arrogant and conceited pure-blood smiled evilly. "Not in the mood to fight back, Snivellus? Was Puckle that bad in bed? Or was it you who sucks? Don't deny it, Snape. You and your whore were fucking earlier at her quarters. And oh, her name's not Puckle, right? It's 'Hermione Jean Granger'."

Severus's eyes narrowed and his gaze turned to Potter. "Consulted your piece of old parchment called 'Marauders' Map'?" he asked and oh, the three idiots' eyes widened like saucers. "I can report you to Professor Dumbledore, you know. Illegal animagi and spying on Hogwarts students and staff." He smiled triumphantly.

Black paled and stared at him like an angry dog. "We can report your precious witch to the Ministry for using another name, you know," he said arrogantly.

"No, you won't, Sirius Orion Black!" called another male voice from behind.

It was Remus Lupin, looking like a mad werewolf on a full moon. He stood between him and Black and faced the Gryffindor. "If you want me to forgive Lily, you will leave Snape alone for the rest of the school year," he said with command.

"Really, Moony?" said Black who laughed humourlessly. "You're standing up _against_ us for that snake?" he asked angrily.

"Padfoot," called Potter from behind, as if asking him to stop.

Black looked over his shoulder. "Don't stop me, Prongs. This friend of ours has gone mad." He turned again to Lupin. "What's with you? Why do you keep on defending that snake?"

"Because _this_ bloke you're calling a _snake_ and _his witch_ you called _bitch_ brew my potion every month to make sure I won't lose my mind even if I'm in my werewolf form!" said Lupin angrily.

Again, Severus gave an amused look at the three idiots whose eyes were as big as saucers.

"That was supposed to be a secret because the Wolfsbane Potion is still a top secret in America and Professor Puckle is _kind enough_ to break the secret with the headmaster just to help me deal with my lycantrophy. I've told you many times to _trust_ me and leave them alone because they're not as bad as you think, but you _ignored_ my words!"

Black, Potter and Pettigrew all looked down, loking ashamed. Severus's smirked turned to a wide and triumphant smile. "Ten points to Gryffindor, Lupin. But I am not a prefect, so it's useless," he said smoothly. "That's right. Put your friends in their proper place."

"And if you still don't believe Remus," said a new female voice from Severus's behind which her recognized as Lily's, "I won't speak to the three of you ever again. No matter how I liked you before, James Potter, I mean it, I won't date you again until you leave Severus alone!" She's now standing beside him, looking at Potter angrily.

"But Lily-flower, he isn't your friend anymore!" said Potter angrily.

"But he _was_ my best friend. Just because we're not... _friends_ anymore doesn't mean you can torment him. Plus, tormenting _anyone_ makes you a toe rag. I won't date a toe rag. I would rather date and snog the giant squid!"

"I'd listen to Evans of I were you, Potter," he said and started to walk forward, leaving the three idiots, the angry werewolf and witch behind.

When he reached his dormitory, he found his room mates already snoring. He started to undress and change to pyjamas. When he pulled away the curtains of his four-poster, he almost shrieked like a girl when he found Regulus Black sleeping in his bed.

He stirred and opened his eyes. "Where have you been?" he asked sleepily.

He scolwed. "What are you, my wife? What're you doing in my bed?" he hissed.

He sat up. "I'm sorry, mate. I was just... I don't know what to do anymore," he said desperately.

Severus sighed and sat on the bed beside his _little brother_. "Mate, you know what to do. Patch things up with your brother and _do what's right._ 'Cause that's what you want- to stop this blood supremacy crap. You don't want to join them, do you?"

"No. I don't want to be like them. I want to be like Sirius. Free. He doesn't care about blood status. He's an arrogant prat but honestly, I like how he treats Muggle-borns."

"You're right," he said with a sigh. "Your idiot of a brother is friendly with the Muggle-borns. Hell, he could even befriend a werewolf," he snorted and thankfully, Regulus did not take his last words seriously.

He shifted to face him. "I'm sorry, mate." And then Regulus's eyes narrowed and he smirked. "Merlin's wet pants! You've got a hickey, _Snape_!"

"Don't shout!" he hissed.

"You shagged a witch!"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I shagged Filch."

Regulus looked disgusted. "Eeww. I'd rather paint McGonagall's nails than touch Mr. Filch... So you finally shagged Professor Puckle?" he whispered.

He glared at his younger friend. "Just because I've got a hickey, I had sex, too? No."

"No?" He looked dismayed. "Why?"

He crawled and tucked himself in his bed. "Because we're not yet ready for that. Also, we want our first time to be _very special_ and not here in Hogwarts. Now leave me and we can speak again tomorrow," he said dismissively.

"Fine," said Regulus who was on his feet and walked to the door. "Good night. And Sev?"

"Yeah?" he asked with closed eyes.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "Get off."

"Prat."

He smiled and heard the door finally closed. He settled and started fantasizing about Hermione Granger in a Voldemort-free world.


	18. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Hello! I'm looking for a beta, but I don't know how to look for one. :) Please send me a PM.

.

 **CHAPTER 16**

 ** _"Take us to the prisoner, let us listen to his voice to see why worlds of wisdom's in a cell without a choice. Take us to the prisoner torn and bent beneath the chains." -The Prisoner (England Dan and John Ford Coley)_**

In her past life, she has never experienced attending an Order of the Phoenix, except one time after their sixth year. It was an informal Order meeting to plan how they will transport Harry from Little Whinging to The Burrow. It was called 'informal' because first, Albus Dumbledore wasn't there _anymore_ and second, not all Order members were informed and involved.

Now, sitting with the 'other' Order members led by Albus, she still felt lost. Two wizards who were not Order members in _her_ past were here: Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black.

It was two days prior to Hermione's (nineteenth?) birthday and Albus called for an Order meeting at Godric's Hollow cottage. Of course Hermione and Severus were there with Alastor, Marlene, the Longbottoms, Eileen, and Lily. To her surprise, Albus's brother, Aberforth, also showed up upon the older Dumbledore's invitation.

She saw how the two brothers look at and interact with each other. They're more... gentle? Is that the proper word she's looking for? Or perhaps, sincere? She has never seen them speak to one another in _her time_. But Aberforth clearly held a grudge against his brother for Ariana's death and his fascination to the 'greater good' and friendship with Grindelwald by the way he spoke about his deceased brother before the battle at Hogwarts.

 _Perhaps, Albus expressed his deep remorse this time and told Abe a bit of the future?_ she thought.

The group finalized the plans for Abraxas Malfoy's fake death. It has been decided that they will stage his death so that no one, especially Voldemort, would discover about Hermione and the cure for Dragon pox stages. Furthermore, Lucius will be able to focus on his spying duties if his father is away and completely safe. Narcissa Malfoy will be closely watched. She cannot leave the public's eyes.

Severus and Regulus were tasked to join the Walpurgis Knights and show up on the day of Lucius's recruitment at Hogsmeade. They will help Lucius to be close to Voldemort so that he will entrust him with his Horcruxes.

"Albus, we have to make sure that Walburga will not bear the _immortal_ child," said Alice with pure concern.

"I agree, Albus. We cannot let _Riddle_ impregnate her," said Frank who spat at Voldemort's name. "Hermione's sacrifices will be wasted if the immortal child will live _again._ "

"But you're not suggesting to kill my mother, weren't you?" asked Regulus with a hint of worry.

"We're not, boy," snapped Alastor. "We'll just merely stop her from carrying the evil's child."

"Then lace her food with contraception," said Lily conversationally. All heads turned to her. She shrugged. "Well, the reason why there's no pregnant Hogwarts student is because _our_ food is laced with contraceptive potion. That's what Madam Pomfrey said."

"Of course," said Albus. "Yes, to avoid teenage pregnancy, the Four Founders came up with that idea."

"Mother hates potions. I doubt she will ever notice that if ever," quipped Regulus.

"Well, Lily's suggestion was so far for the best. Unless we had to kidnap Mrs. Black and lock her in a cell to make sure she won't go to Riddle," said Marlene who winked fondly at the younger witch; Hermione caught them.

"Even if you do that, Mrs. Black can easily summon her secret lover by touching her chest," supplied Severus.

"Well, the contraception is the best idea," said Albus, giving Lily an appreciative look. Hermione turned to Lily as well and offered her a smile. Lily nodded and smiled, too.

"Then, I shall speak with Kreacher, our house-elf," said Regulus. "He's loyal to me and if I say something that concerns my mother's health and reputation, he will obey me, no doubt."

"Thank you, Regulus," said Albus. "Please speak with your house-elf and the Hogwarts hose-elves can provide him the recipe. That's all, for now. Our next meeting shall be after the first Hogsmead visit, unless of course unexpected circumstances arise," said Albus said dismissively. People began to stand up and chat freely.

"Sev, care to have a tête-à-tête with your dear mother?" asked Eileen across from where Hermione and Severus were sitting.

"Of course, Mother," replied Severus and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before joining his mother in the drawing room.

Hermione noticed that only she and Lily were not speaking with anyone, so she stood on her feet and gave Lily an inviting look. She led her to the kitchen and with a wave of her wand, she prepared tea and biscuits for the two of them. A plate of treacle tart was sitting on the kitchen table. Lily took one and had a bite. Hermione settled on the chair across from Lily. "It's Harry's favourite, you know," she said with a smile.

Lily smiled. "No doubt, he got it from me. James isn't a fan of treacle tarts."

"He inherited his physical appearance from his father, except his eyes. But his emotional qualities and skills, he got the from you, except his talent in Quidditch."

Lily too another bite and looked down on the plate. "It's weird. He's not really here yet, but I miss him already. _My Harry_."

She grinned. "Yeah, it's weird... I miss him too, every day. No words can exactly describe how much I long to see him _again_. He's the brother I never had."

"And you're the older sister he never had," said Lily.

She laughed. "An older sister who nags at him whenever he doesn't do his homework."

"I want to know him more, Hermione," said Lily with a hint of pleading.

She reached for her hand on the table and surprisingly, their touch doesn't feel uncomfortable. Hermione have always been afraid to open her heart to another friend after discovering the Weasleys' betrayal. Ron and Ginny were her best friends. Fred and George were close friends. But Lily will never betray her. She's Harry's mother. She gave up her own life to protect her son.

She looked at her eyes and for the first time, she didn't see her as Harry's mother. She is Lily, Severus's best friend and in this time, she can be Hermione's friend, too. "I'm so sorry for offending you before; for being so harsh and for not trusting you. I admit, it was partly because of a red-head friend's betrayal. I thought she was my best girlfriend... but she used me. She used Harry. I'm sorry, Lily."

Lily smiled. "I forgive you. You can make it up to me by showing me more of Harry's escapades."

Hermione felt relieved. "I can show you more once we get back to Hogwarts."

Lily held Hermione's hand with both of hers. "Thank you, Hermione."

"No, Lily. _Thank_ you. Your sacrifice, at least in my time, was the reason why Harry lived. I thank you for his life. I thank you for my _brother's_ life."

They smiled widely at each other and soon, they shared a hug. That's how Severus found them later on. Hermione saw him enter the kitchen, but did not interrupt. He contentedly watched them. Later that night, before they returned to Hogwarts, Severus couldn't stop kissing her and she knew that it's because he's happy for how she's treating Lily.

.

Hermione Granger woke up with a start when Severus's voice boomed in her bedroom. "Hermione, help, please. Room of Requirement." Hermione opened her eyes and found a silver half-kneazle, shorter than hers (Crookshanks) pacing back and forth in her bed. She looked at her Muggle alarm clock to check the time and to her dismay, it's twelve midnight. She quickly grabbed her traveling cloak and placed it over her pyjamas. After putting on her fluffy slippers, she ran to the Room of Requirement and banged the door open.

"Severus, what is it?" she asked urgently and stopped dead at the sight of the room. Many candles were lit, enough to make the room bright. Different colours of balloons on the high ceiling; there must be a hundred of them and the room was decorated in Slytherin and Gryffindor colours with a big banner hanging on the wall.

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!_

However, there were no long tables and many chairs like the party Hermione was used to when she was still with her parents. As a matter of fact, there is only one small table set for two. Near the table was a queen-size four-poster bed draped in green sheets. Her eyes darted and she found Severus at the corner, beside the fireplace, wearing a grey butto -down shirt and to her surprise, a pair of Muggle trousers. He's holding a bouquet of white roses.

"White for purity," came his silky voice as he approached her, offering her the flowers. She took them with a smile and he leaned closer to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Happy Birthday, Hermione."

She smiled and inhaled his scent instead of smelling the roses. "Thank you."

He leaned back and offered his arm. "May I take you to dinner?"

"Hang on. I'm inappropriately dressed." She reached for her wand and Transfigured her cloak and pyjamas to a knee-length red body-fit dress with low neckline, exposing her cleavage and curves. If they're really going out, Hermione wouldn't dare to wear something like that because she knows she's not an attractive woman. Her beauty is just ordinary. True, her physical appearance have improved since her fourth year, but still, she's not as beautiful as Ginny Weasley or Cho Chang or Lily Evans.

"You look... gorgeous," Severus told her with pure admiration, making her blush.

"Thank you," she smiled timidly and took his offered arm. They settled on their seats and then an instrumental music started to play which made thw dinner more romantic. Hermione Granger never thought that she would go on a romantic dinner with the snarky Potions Master, Severus Snape.

"Sev, how did you do this?" she asked. She doubt the Room could provide something like this.

"This is my mother's idea. All I planned was a trip in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, but Mother said we should avoid prying eyes so she helped me arrange this room," he replied softly.

She smiled widely. "Then I'd visit her tomorrow to thank her personally."

They ate. They danced as if there's no tomorrow; their bodies pressed against each other. At two in the morning, they went to bed- the bed in the Room. They kissed, touched each other's body and snuggled and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of each other.

It was Hermione Granger's best birthday so far.

.

Days turned into weeks. Turned into months. Hermione and Lily grew closer; Lily watched more memories at least three nights in a week while Hermione's brewing in her private lab. Lily saw how she met Harry, how they became friends and how their friendship was affected by the Firebolt. Lily also learned how the Dursleys treated Harry and she decided that she will exert more effort to reach out to Petunia Dursley. Lily also didn't approve of Vernon Dursley. Hermione didn't mind whoever Petunia ends up with this time. As long as she will still have Harry. At least, Harry will not have that horrible uncle. He might have a better cousin.

Severus and Regulus joined the Walpurgis Knights but only Lucius Malfoy was introduced as the acting leader to the Slytherin boys. He was tasked by Voldemort to prepare the young ones in meeting him.

Walburga Black was still ebing watched and was being fed with conrraceptives with the help of Kreacher. Abraxas Malfoy _was dead_ in the public eye and was moved to a safer location which can only be reached by Alastor and Albus. He's still recovering and was ourtaged when he learned that he will be hiding. However, Lucius knew how to convince his father.

Lucius Malfoy was still working hard to be on Voldemort's high ranks; fooling him with the help of Albus. If in Hermione's time, the master spy was Severus, in this time, it was Lucius Malfoy and he was doing it for his father, Narcissa and future son, Draco.

At times, Lucius Malfoy would Apparare directly to Hogwarts with the help of his house-elf, Dobby, wounded and almost broken but Eileen would heal him in her private rooms with the help of Severus and Hermione. Voldemort's favourite was Cruciatus Curse. He would throw it on Lucius when he's displeased even if ir wasn't totally Lucius's fault.

Everytime Hermione and Severus would see Lucius's state after being punished by Voldemort, they couldn't help but _pray_ to the Four Founders that they would finally discover the location of the Horcruxes so that they could finally end Voldemort's evil ways.

They are just tol patient to wait. And to _pray._ While waiting, the only thing they could do for Lucius was support him and give him all the help he needed.


	19. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Apologies for the long wait. I have finished this chapter in December, but did not continue because another story popped up into my mind. So, I had to write "Honey and Grey", the sort of alternate ending/sequel of this story but Dramione. The reason why I didn't continue this one was because I fell in love with Draco all over again, so I had to stop thinking about Severus. Forgive me.

 **CHAPTER 17**

 ** _"One day, you may find true love that will last forever, and ever._**

 ** _'Til then, you'll spend a lifetime wishing you're together._**

 ** _I never thought she'd say goodbye_**

 ** _And I don't understand the reasons why._**

 ** _Heart of mine,_**

 ** _How will you keep from dying_**

 ** _Stop reminiscing_**

 ** _Who is she kissing_**

 ** _Heart of mine_**

 ** _What's the good in trying_**

 ** _No one can mend you now."_**

 ** _-Heart of Mine, Performed by Bobby Caldwell_**

Hermione stood there, alone in the Room of Requirement. She couldn't believe that after defeating destroying the Horcruxes, she would be called to _return home._ Voldemort had not been defeated yet, and still he had no idea that his Horcruxes were gone; that he was mortal once again. Thanks to the Felix Felicis she brewed for Lucius, he found the cup and diary. They were entrusted to him by Voldemort himself.

Now, the Order of the Phoenix was waiting for the right time to defeat him, with the help of the Aurors, Unspeakables and Minister for Magic. They couldn't just raid and kill him, of course.

Yesterday, she was planning her celebration with Severus in Daiagon Alley. They wanted to celebrate after destroying all of the Horcruxes and Severus said that he had something to tell her. But when slept last night, she was called by the Four Founders in her dream, so she immediately went to the Room of Requirement when she woke up. The Four Founders warned her that once she entered the Room, she wouldn't be able to go out unless she made her decision.

She found the portraits of the four founders on the wall. They were moving, but only eyed her approvingly. They did not say a word. In front of their portraits was a long table with the replicas of Slytherin Locket, Gryffindor Sword, Ravenclaw Diadem and Hufflepuff Cup.

Each artifact-replica had its own note and she read them carefully.

 _Wear the Slytherin locket and it will serve as your time-turner; take the Gryffindor Sword as well. You will be sent back to the same day you left, but you can destroy the Dark Lord and Lady with the Sword. It will not work for the others. It will be loyal to you. Destroy the enemies and move forward, even without your friends._

She didn't like the thought of living without her loved one, so she moved on to the Ravenclaw Diadem.

 _Take and wear the Diadem of Wisdom. Stay where you are and maximize your skills. But once the other you was born, your magic will be depleted. Be assured that you will be the brightest potioneer the world has ever seen. Marry the man you love; but you will never be friends anymore with the people in your past._

She felt like crying for it was tempting. She could stay with Severus. No one will know that she couldn't do magic. She could be a famous, yet mysterious author and potions master. Severus will accept her no matter what.

But... her friends. Her parents. She will never be a part of their lives. Jean and Hugh Granger will never have a witch daughter. The other Hermione Granger would probably attend a Muggle university and follow the footsteps of her parents as dentists. She, the older Hermione Jean Granger, will continue to live as Jean Puckle; homeless. Orphan. No magic.

She shook her head violently. She was good with spells and charms, so why would she give up magic?

She turned to the Hufflepuff Cup.

 _Take the Cup and drink the potion. You will be reborn and start all over again. You will have no memory of your past life for a while, but you will remember it when the right time comes. You will not have the same life; same childhood; same adventure. But you will see you friends; you will grow up with them in a Voldemort-free and Muggle-friendly world._

She smiled. _This is it!_ she thought. _This is what I want. I will still meet Severus, and even if he's still that snarky potions professor, I will still fall for him- for his bravery, intelligence and wisdom._

She went to the desk at the corner and wrote letters for Severus and her friends. She couldn't stop herself from crying, but she had to leave. Drinking the potion and being a child again was the best choice. She will receive her Hogwarts letter again. She will be best friends with Harry, Neville and Luna. Their parents will make sure that the two boys will meet her. They also said that they will make sure she will be friends with Luna. Lucius also promised her that they will watch out for her and that he'd raise Draco properly. Draco Malfoy would never be a bully and arrogant rich kid.

She sighed and imagine the world she would be in. No Voldemort. They would be taught in DADA properly by perhaps, Professor Lupin. She would be safe from the betrayal of the Weasleys... and when the right time comes, she'd fall in love with Severus Snape over and over again.

It'd be her turn to call him 'professor'; to assist him for extra credits. She knew in her heart that she would fall in love again.

After two hours of writing her personal letters, she summoned a house-elf and asked him to deliver the letters to Severus and Professor Dumbledore's office. Frank, Alice, Marlene, Alastor, Lucius and Abe were not in Hogwarts, so her letters for them will be delivered by Albus. She smiled, remembering her _grandfather_. Perhaps, in another life, he will still treat her as his granddaughter.

When she was ready, she took the potion and fell asleep on the large four-poster bed and started dreaming...

.

Meanwhile, in a restaurant called _Witch Choice_ in Diagon Alley, Severus Snape was patiently waiting for his witch. He was preparing for his speech; on how he should tell her about his inheritance from the Prince family because his paternal grandfather passed away. It was a sad news, but he couldn't really mourn because his mother's parents neglected them for many years. Eileen Prince's parents disowned her for marrying a 'worthless and irresponsible Muggle'. Severus had to suffer, too even if his maternal grandparents were really rich and it was only now that he'd turn seventeen that they heard from the Princes. While his mother got nothing, Severus inherited everything in the vault full of gold in Gringotts.

Merlin, he's rich! He could buy everything he wanted. He could provide for his mother. And now, he wanted to tell Hermione two important things: his plan on buying a flat in Muggle London for Hermione to live in; and the ring he bought for her.

He couldn't help it. When he learned about his fortune, he immediately thought of Hermione. Of proposing to her. He didn't want her to go back in the future. He would convince her on staying.

But he waited for an hour. Still, no Hermione. Instead, a Hogwarts house-elf appeared in front of him and handed him a letter that would crush his heart.


	20. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

 **A/N:** Did you guys see Fantastic Beasts' new movie trailer? Dumbledore was gorgeous, wasn't he? Love Jude Law's smile.

 **CHAPTER 18**

 ** _"One day, you may_**

 ** _Find true love that will last forever_**

 ** _And ever..._**

 ** _'Til then you'll spend a lifetime wishing you're together."_**

 ** _-Heart Of Mine, Performed by Bobby Caldwell_**

Eleven year-old Hermione Granger hopped on the large four-poster bed and shook the sleeping boy with platinum blonde hair, Patrician nose and pale skin.

"Wake up, Draco," she called, shaking his body. This boy, er, wizard, had been her best friend since they were six years old. Hermione's parents were dentists and were volunteers at _Fallen Angel Orphanage_ in London. The orphanage was founded by Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. It was the place where they first met and discovered each other's secrets: they could do magic by making things move and changing the colour of any thing. Since that day, two lonely children decided to become friends and meet each other often.

Soon, her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy learned about her magic. Her parents were worried at first, but Draco's parents assured them that Hermione is _normal_ and _like them._ They explained that she was a witch. From that day until now, Hermione and Draco were welcome to each other's home and grew up like brother and sister.

"Malfoy, wake up!" she called loudly and shook his shoulders violently.

Draco stirred and covered his face with his arm. "Get lost, Granger!"

"No way," she said firmly. "I'm too happy to go anywhere."

Draco didn't move nor speak. Hermione sighed and sat beside Draco. "I got my Hogwarts letter today," she said quietly.

But Draco probably didn't hear her. Disappointed, she left the room and returned to the kitchens where Mrs. Malfoy was baking.

"Hello, dear," the older witch greeted. Hermione smiled at the sight of the person she considered as second mother. Mrs. Malfoy was an image of a rich man's wife. She even sometimes looked like a Muggle (non-magical, like her parents) princess, but she didn't mind working around the house. She liked cooking for her family and friends. Today, after Mrs. Malfoy fetched Hermione at her parents house ('cause they'd be working and the Malfoys were too kind to look after her), she began baking sugar-free pastries for their family friends.

Hermione sat on the stool at the kitchen table and rested her chin on her two hands.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Draco's still sleeping," she replied sadly.

"Oh, dear. Don't mind him too much. When he wakes up and hears about your Hogwarts letter, he will also jump with joy," she said affectionately.

"I won't," came a male voice from the kitchen door. Hermione turned her head and saw the grumpy face of her best friend.

"I see you're awake," she said with a hint of annoyance.

"I see you got your Hogwarts letter," he said casually, pointing at the envelope on the table. He walked towards her and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Congratulations." He ruffled her hair.

"Stop! You're hurting me," she complained. Well, she wasn't really hurt but Draco's hug was so tight and she knew that he was trying to annoy her even more.

"Draco," came Mrs. Malfoy's gentle voice.

Draco pulled away and pinched her nose. "Now, I can call you 'silly witch' in front of others." He picked a cookie on the plate and ate it.

"You can't, because I'm not silly!" she complained. "And did you wash your hands? Why are you eating that cookie? You haven't eaten breakfast yet!" she scolded.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You sound like Mother."

"Draco, listen to Hermione," said Mrs. Malfoy in her gentle tone.

Draco placed the cookie back on the plate and wiped his hands on Hermione's shirt.

"Yuck!" she exclaimed in disgust and Draco laughed so hard.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" exclaimed Mrs. Malfoy in dismay. "Is that the proper way to treat a girl?"

Draco stopped laughing but smirked. "It's just Granger," he said with a shrug.

"It's not _just Granger._ Hermione is a girl and she is your best friend."

Draco smiled and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry, Mimi," he said gently, using his pet name for her and kissed her forehead. "But you know that I love you."

She snorted. "Yeah. That's how you show your _love_ for me." She stood up and walked towards Mrs. Malfoy who was carrying a tray of food and tea. "Can I be of help, Mrs. Malfoy?"

The older witch smiled at her fondly. "So sweet of you, deary. I sometimes hope that you really are my daughter. But I am fine. Go and eat cookies before Draco gets his hands on them."

"Mother, you're bringing Earl Grey. Is Professor Snape here?" asked Draco casually.

Mrs. Malfoy looked surprised and momentarily froze. Then, she smiled at Draco. "Yes, dear. Severus came for a visit. I'll see you and Hermione later." She gracefully left the kitchens with the tray of food.

"Is Professor Snape the Hogwarts Potions Master?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. And Head of Slytherin House," he replied.

She have heard about Mr. Malfoy's friend, Professor Snape, many times already. He would come for a visit during holidays and summer vacation, but Hermione had never seen him before. Mrs. Malfoy said that Professor Snape was like a brother to Mr. Malfoy even if they weren't of the same age.

"He must be really brilliant," she commented, trying to imagine what the professor looked like.

"Uh-huh," was Draco's only reply. "So, what else did you want to tell me earlier?"

Hermione's smile widened. "Do you remember the two grandpops I told you? My parents' regular patients?"

Draco frowned, perhaps to remember the two old men she told him about before. There were two brothers who were around eighty years old, both claimed to be single and became Drs. Granger's regular clients. The Grangers found them different and... well, weird because of the way they dress up. But they were both very kind and would even give Hermione presents during Christmas like they were really her grandfathers.

"Abe and Al? Those who have long beards, enough to be tucked under their pants?" asked Draco.

She laughed at his description because it wasn't how she described them to him. "Well, yeah. Grandpop Abe and Grandpop Al."

"What about them?"

"Turns out, Grandpop Al is Headmaster Dumbledore," she replied cheerfully.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

She grimaced and hit him on the arm. "Watch your mouth!" she scolded. "And I'm not kidding. He is really the headmaster. He went to our house yesterday to deliver the letter and demonstrated transfiguration. He said that my parents were recommended by your father. So, instead of using magic, they decided to go to Muggle dentists for proper oral care. It answered the question why they would always look so weird," she told him.

He snorted. "Mother said that Professor Dumbledore was a genius, but a bit crazy." Draco pulled her closer to him like a protective brother. "So, this means, we can go shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow for our school supplies."

She smiled widely. "You owe me a pint of _Florean Fortescue's."_

"Malfoys pay their debts," he replied in his arrogant tone.

.

Hermione took Draco's offered hand as she stepped out of the boat. Together, they entered the beautiful castle with the other first years. A stern-looking old witch wearing emerald robes and pointed hat welcomed them and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration professor. She explained about the Sorting Ceremony. Afterwards, they entered the Great Hall where hundreds of students and a few staff members were gathered to witness them being sorted.

"Do I really need to wear _that_ dirty thing on my head?" whispered Draco, pointing at the battered and dusty looking pointed hat sitting on the stool with his free hand while the other was still holding hers.

"Can't they clean _that_ with just one wave of their wands?" she chortled.

They watched as the others were being sorted like Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones and Vincent Crabbe.

"Where do you think I will be?" she whispered to Draco.

"Ravenclaw," he replied. "Unless you want to be a brave Gryffindor like Grandpop Dumbledore," he teased.

She looked at him with guilt. "Actually..."

Draco's eyes widened like saucers. "Merlin, Mimi. Don't tell me you thought about it."

She gave him a timid smile.

"Granger, Hermione!"

She started but no one noticed. Draco let go of her hand and placed it on the small of her back to urge her forward. "Go. Good luck."

As she moved forward and the other first years in front gave way, she saw the people at the staff table for the first time. In the middle, sitting on a throne-like chair was Professor Dumbledore, or known to her as Grandpop Al. Her honey eyes met his blue ones. As usual, his eyes were twinkling. He smiled and gave her a wink. On his left was another wizard. Younger. Perhaps younger than Mr. Malfoy. He had shoulder length raven-black hair, neatly tied. He had fair skin and when he smiled at his other seatmate, Hermione saw his white and even teeth. Maybe he felt that someone was looking at him, so he turned his head and met Hermione's gaze. He had obsidian eyes.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable when he fixed his eyes on her. Slowly, she looked down and made her way to the waiting stool and hat.

 _"Hmmm... Brilliant mind,"_ said someone behind her ears. _The hat,_ she thought .

 _"You will make a good Ravenclaw," it said again. "But I can see in your mind that you are brave, and you will fight for what is right. Better be... GRYFFINDOR!"_

Hermione was momentarily froze, until Professor McGonagall called Greengrass, Daphne. She got off the stool and removed the hat from her head and went to the Gryffindor table. She sat beside Lavender Brown. She looked back on the staff table. Professor Dumbledore applauded and gave her a smile. The wizard beside him smirked when their eyes met and raised his goblet.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Hermione automatically turned her head to the stool. Draco placed the _filthy_ hat on his head. When it touched his platinum blonde hair, the hat shouted "Slytherin!"

He smirked and gave her a wink before going to the Slytherin table.

Soon, she, Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown were joined by Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Parvati Patil Dean Thomas at the Gryffindor table. They introduced themselves to each other.

"So, Hermione, are you a Muggle-born?" asked Neville Longbottom in a friendly manner.

"Yes. How about you?" she asked.

"Pure-blood, but my parents like watching Muggle action movies," he told her.

"Really? That's nice! What made them like Muggle movies?" she asked, amazed.

"They only like action movies. They're Aurors. _Please-men_ in Muggle world."

She chuckled. "Policeman," she corrected and noticed a ginger-haired boy joined them at the Gryffindor table. He sat between two ginger twins. _Must be his brothers,_ she thought.

"Oh, here's Dumbledore for his speech," said Neville who looked at the staff table.

He was right. Professor Dumbledore started giving his speech and told them to tuck in. Hermione noticed the raven-haired professor on his left. "Neville, who is the one sitting on the headmaster's left?"

"That's Professor Snape, Potions Master," he casually said.

"Is he..." she paused, thinking of the right word. "Kind?"

Neville started eating and nodded. "Yes. People say he's really brilliant, not only because he became the youngest Potions Master at twenty, but because he helped Dumbledore defeat Voldemort at sixteen. My parents are friends with him. Harry's mother," he gestured towards the raven-haired boy with round eyeglasses across from them, "Aunt Lily is his best friend."

Hermione was surprised and looked at Professor Snape. Well, he looked kind and gentle, but being an achiever, Hermione thought he might be strict as a teacher. The professor glanced at her direction and their eyes met. Hermione blushed, looked away and turned to her food.

.

It was the first day of classes and Hermione greatly enjoyed Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins. She and Draco would always sit beside each other and pair during class activities.

Transfiguration was taught by her Head of House, Professor McGonagall and she was strict in class. She transigured teacher's desk into a pig and everyone was amazed.

Charms was taught by a tiny professor called Professor Flitwick, who had to stand on the desk with a pile of books. He was Head of Ravenclaw House. Professor Flitwick was calm and gentle. Hermione thought he was the kindest and most relaxed teacher, until she came across Professor Lupin in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Lupin was the person sitting on Professor Snape's left side during the Sorting Ceremony. They seemed close to one another because Hermione would always see them conversing during mealtimes. She also found out that Professor Lupin was Harry Potter's parents' best friend.

 _What a lucky boy,_ she randomly thought.

During their first D.A.D.A. class, Hermione was able to answer all of Professor Lupin's questions and she was awarded ten points.

"It seems to me that you will be Professor Lupin's favourite student," commented Draco who was walking beside her and carrying her bag. He had an arm around her shoulders, too.

"Too early to tell," she replied. When they turned to the left corner, they bumped in to Professor Snape. Hermione froze and felt nervous. She didn't know why.

"Good afternoon, Professor Snape," greeted Draco politely.

"Good afternoon, Professor," she said, timidly.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger," he replied in a gentle tone. "How do you find your classes, Draco?"

"Interesting, Sir. I'm looking forward to potions," he said cheerfully. "Hermione and I are excited to brew _real_ potions."

Before coming to Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco would play with the potions kit for kids and brew juice anf make jellies. Hermione found potions interesting and challenging, so, Draco was right. She was really looking forward to their Potions class.

"I'm afraid that we won't be brewing until next month," replied Professor Snape. "We will be focusing on the different ingredients, but I hope you will still find my class interesting."

"Of course, Professor!" replied Draco.

"Great. Well, see you around," said the professor.

"See you, Professor," said Hermione and Draco together.


	21. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Please keep the reviews coming!

 **CHAPTER 19**

 ** _"And I'd give up forever to touch you_**

 ** _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_**

 ** _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_**

 ** _And I don't want to go home right now..._**

 ** _And I don't want the world to see me_**

 ** _'Cause I don't think they'd understand_**

 ** _When everything's made to be broken_**

 ** _I just want you to know who I am."_**

 ** _-"Iris", Performed by New Found Glory_**

 _"Hello, Hermione."_

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the canopy of her four-poster bed in Hogwarts.

 _A dream. Again,_ she thought with a heavy sigh. She has been having the same dream for a month now. She didn't dream about it every night, though; only once or twice a week.

 _It's always_ him. _I wonder why._

Yes. It was always the smiling face of Professor Snape, saying "Hi, Hermione," as if they were friends.

Professor Snape was his favourite teacher. She decided on that after two Potions sessions with him. He was strict, but fair. During their lectures and Hermione would give the right answer to his question, he would award her with house points even if she was in Gryffindor and deduct points from Crabbe and Goyle, both Slytherins, when they were misbehaving.

When he caught Ronald Weasley making fun of her outside the Potions classroom, he deducted points from Gryffindor and gave him detention. Hermione thanked the professor timidly before entering the classroom. That was one of Hermione's memorable moments.

When they started brewing simple potions, Professor Snape would roam around not to intimidate students, but to check on them. When Neville Longbottom had a hard time with the headache relief potion he was brewing, Hermione and Harry Potter helped him understand the instructions written on the board and the professor complimented the two of them. Of course, she expected him to compliment Potter because he was the professor's best friend's son, but Hermione was touched when he praised her as well.

Yes, he was so kind and Hermione's favourite. But why was she dreaming about him like _all the time?_

 _On the second week she was having the same dream, she sneaked out of her dormitory to go to Astronomy Tower. The Fat Lady guarding the entrance to Gryffindor Tower reprimanded her to come back but she wasn't in the mood to follow school rules. She walked with barefoot briskly up to the tower._

 _When she was finally there, she felt a bit relaxed. She laid on the marble floor and looked at the starry sky, but all she could see in her mind was Professor Snape._

 _Hermione heard footsteps. She immediately stood up to her feet and fixed her cloak. The footsteps were coming nearer and nearer. It was coming from the entrance of the tower, so Hermione thought there's no way she could escape._

If this is a professor, I'm dead, _she thought._

 _The door creaked open and soon, a male figure holding out his wand stood in front of her. "Who's there?"_

 _She didn't know what to feel. Should she feel relieved, or disappointed that it wasn't Professor Snape?_

 _"It is I, Hermione Granger, Professor Lupin," she replied in a low voice._

 _The professor whispered "Lumos" and lowered his wand to take a good look at her face. "Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" he asked._

 _She bit her lower lip. "I'm so sorry, Professor. I just couldn't sleep," she replied timidly and walked towards the direction of the door. "I'm going now. Sorry again, Professor."_

 _"Hermione," he called gently. This surprised Hermione, not because Professor Lupin called her by her first name, but because he sounded like her father. So gentle and calm._

 _She stopped and turned to him. "Professor?"_

 _The professor smiled like a father. "Tell me what's troubling you, child."_

 _Her eyes widened like saucers. "Aren't you going to deduct points from me, Professor?" she asked._

 _"You're not the type of student who would break school rules just because they want to. My wolf instincts tell me that you're bothered."_

How could I forget that he's a werewolf? He can _smell_ our lies.

 _The matter about Professor Lupin being a werewolf wasn't a secret. People accept him because Professor Dumbledore assured them that he wasn't dangerous because of the Wolfsbane potion Professor Snape would always brew._

 _"Hermione?" called Professor Lupin, waiting for her to say something._

 _She smiled warmly and met his green eyes. "I couldn't sleep, Professor. I have been seeing the same dream for two weeks now."_

 _"Was it a bad dream?" he asked, worried._

 _Her smile fainted. Instead of answering, she stepped towards the railing of the tower and looked at the sky. "Professor, do you believe in reincarnation?"_

 _The professor gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry. No. Why'd you ask?"_

 _"There's this one person, and I won't tell you who. He's always in my dreams, greeting me like an old friend. But in reality, it's impossible because I just met him a few months ago."_

 _To her surprise, she felt like a baggage had been removed when she finally told someone what was really bothering her._

 _"Perhaps he just caught your interest, Hermione. Dream is the royal road to the unconscious part of your mind. Maybe, unconsciously, you admire and respect him; or perhaps you're wishing that you'll be close to him," he replied patiently._

 _She smiled widely. She understood what he said and that really helped her realize something._

Maybe I admire Professor Snape too much and unconsciously, I want to be a significant part of his life. You must be crazy, Hermione. You fancy your professor who's old enough to be your father.

 _She met Professor Lupin's gaze again. "Thank you, Professor. Maybe you're right."_

 _The wizard smiled and patted her shoulder. "You're welcome, Hermione. If that thing- or anything bothers you again, tell me."_

 _She smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank you, Professor. I thought you're going to give me detention."_

 _His smile widened. "I was once a student like you, Hermione. I had a classmate who was always misunderstood. No teacher believed him when my friends hexed him for fun, until in our fifth year... One Potions apprentice came and took notice of him. Together, they brewed my Wolfsbane potion. I felt guilty because I didn't do anything to stop my friends from bullying our classmate. I admired that apprentice even if she was only with us for a year. If she would see me right now, perhaps, she'd tell me to understand my students and hear them out before sending them to detention."_

 _Professor Lupin was smiling, but his eyes were glassy. It was the look his father would wear whenever he would talk about someone he miss so much._

 _"Professor, that classmate of yours... Was it Professor Snape?" she asked reluctantly._

 _Professor Lupin nodded. "Yes. Severus."_

 _"The apprentice, where is she now?" she asked curiously._

 _"She returned to America, to her family."_

 _She nodded. "I see. I think you miss her."_

 _Professor Lupin chuckled. "Yes, I do miss her. I owe her the kind of life I havr now. If she didn't come into our lives, I'd probably be a jobless and poor wizard wearing battered clothes."_

 _"Because of the Wolfsbane potion," she whispered._

 _"Yes, Hermione." Then, he gave her another pat. "You should go back to bed. I'll escort you to Gryffindor Tower."_

 _She only smiled and nodded before walking with Professor Lupin._

The following week, when she awoke from the same dream again, she went up to Astronomy Tower. Professor Lupin joined her there shortly. She didn't know how he knew that she was there. She didn't ask. They talked for an hour about anything- potions, dark arts and werewolves. Her mind got tired and when she went to bed, she easily fell back to sleep.

Tonight, Hermione decided to sneak again and go up to the tower. She removed her footwear and ran to the stairs. However, she bumped into someone who's not Professor Lupin.

It was Grandpop Al.

 _Professor Dumbledore,_ she corrected herself inwardly.

"Evening, Miss Granger," he greeted cordially which surprised Hermione.

"Good evening, Headmaster," she replied politely.

"Did you have the same dream again?" he asked.

Hermione gave a surprised look. _How did he know?_

The headmaster smiled. "My dear child, I do not need the Muggle device called CCTV to know who are out of their beds. The wards tell me. I'm sorry to tell you that Professor Lupin will not be able to come and talk to you. As you can see, it's the time of the month when he needs to transform."

 _Will Professor Lupin be in trouble because of meeting me?_ She pressed her lips together. "I'm sorry, Professor."

He smiled and nodded. "I am glad that Professor Lupin was able to help you when you need someone to lean on, but please remember that he won't be available all the time and there will always be a time when we have to face our own troubles."

She nodded politely. "Yes, I understand, Professor. Thank you."

He gave her the fatherly smile he used to give her when at her parents' clinic. "You're welcome. And Hermione, my brother, Abe kept on asking me when he could see finally see you as a Hogwarts student. He owns a pub in Hogsmeade village. I was wondering if you'd like to come for a visit on Saturday? Your parents and the Malfoys are invited, of course."

"Of course, Professor. That'd be wonderful," she replied with excitement.

He nodded. "You should go back to bed. You might want to wake up early tomorrow to inform your parents and the Malfoys."

She nodded and bid him good night before returning to Gryffindor Tower.

.

Hermione dragged Draco inside the pub, following their mothers. Mrs. Malfoy was kind enough to meet Dr. Jean Granger in Muggle London and bring her here by taking the Knight Bus.

"Calm down, witch!" said Draco with a hint of irritation. "Your grandpa will still be there even if you don't hurry." He snatched his hand away from Hermione and adjusted the collar of his shirt.

"What're you doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco looked around and smoothed his platinum blonde hair. "Making myself look good. I won't enter a pub looking harassed."

She rolled her eyes. "Hoping to meet a witch? For Merlin's sake, Draco, we're the only first years who are allowed to go to Hogsmeade because of our parents."

"Even so," he said firmly.

"Just snog Pansy. She likes you a lot," she whispered with a giggle, careful not to let Mrs. Malfoy hear her.

Draco glared at her. "Pansy? She's a nightmare. I'd rather date Blustrode. Even if she's not intelligent, at least she's tolerable and not whiny. And let me remind you that it's too early for me to ask someone on a date. No pressure on me. I just want to be good looking in front of everyone. Unlike you. You, on the other hand, should make more friends and fancy _someone_ else so that _that dream_ won't bother you anymore," he lectured.

Hermione grimaced. "Do you think it would really help if I start fancying someone?"

Draco shrugged. "Yeah. But you have to let me know."

"Why do I need your approval?" she snorted.

"'Cause I'm your brother, idiot."

She hit him on the arm. "I'm not an idiot. You are!" She hit him playfully one more time before entering the pub. "I'm here!" she announced.

"Oh ho! The brightest witch of her age is here!" said the barman jovially upon seeing her. He left the bar and walked towards Hermione.

"Grandpop Abe!" she greeted merrily.

Aberforth Dumbledore opened his arms widely to embrace Hermione. They embraced each other briefly. "How are you? I hope you are hungry."

She nodded. "Starving!" Then, she looked around the pub. It was called _Hog's Head Inn._ It was bright, clean and presentable. "Your pub looks nice!"

"Oh, thank you, m'dear! Have a seat, have a seat. I shall prepare a meal for you. My granddaughter is here!" he said as he walked back behind the bar. Hermione and Draco, who glared at her when he entered, joined Mrs. Malfoy and Dr. Granger on the table.

Soon, Hermione ate with gusto. Not that she was really hungry, but because Grandpop Abe kept on feeding her, as if she was his real granddaughter who just arrived home after many years. Even Draco stopped teasing her because they were all laughing with the other Mr. Dumbledore's stories.

As they walked back to Hogwarts, Hermione thought about Draco's advice.

 _Maybe Draco's right. I should make friends and who knows, after a month I would fancy someone and forget about Professor Snape._


	22. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and sorry if ever I confused you. In this chapter, hopefully, your questions will be answered.

 **CHAPTER 20**

 ** _"When times get rough_** ** _  
_** ** _And your dreams just fall apart_** ** _  
_** ** _And sometimes you feel_** ** _  
_** ** _That you cant go on_** ** _  
_** ** _Be strong, hold on_** ** _  
_** ** _For my love will keep you warm_** ** _  
_** ** _Through the coldest night_** ** _  
_** ** _Through the rain, through the storm_** ** _  
_** ** _When friends turn their backs on you_** ** _  
_** ** _And you're so helpless_** ** _  
_** ** _You dont know what to do_** ** _  
_** ** _I'll be on your side to comfort you_** ** _  
_** ** _My love will see you through."_**

 ** _-"My Love Will See You Through", Performed by Marco Sison_**

 _My dearest Severus,_

 _I really hope you'd understand this, but it's all right if you won't, but please know that this wasn't easy for me. Please also know that I was not prepared for this, but had to make my decision today. If you're reading this, it only means that I returned to the Room of Requirement simply because the Four Founders called me through my dream last night and warned me that once I enter the Room, I won't be able to leave unless I make my decision._

 _Sev, the time has come. The time I was dreading. They gave me three options. Two of them were to live and move forward without my friends and parents. I won't give you the details, anymore, but know that as much as I love you, I can't choose a life in which my dearest friends and parents don't exist. I know that I will never be alone because of you and yeah, let's admit, Albus ('cause even if he sometimes meddle with my life, I still respect and love him like a father- or grandfather), I would be forever incomplete for not having my parents and Harry in my life._

 _This realization led me to pick the third choice: to drink the potion in the replica of the Hufflepuff Cup and allow myself to be reborn. Yes, you can say something like reincarnation. But the Founders assured me that I will remember everything - including you and what happened in different timelines - at the right time._

 _Yes, I will be an eleven year-old know-it-all when you see me again. And that will be fifteen years from now. I would understand if you'd choose to move on and find someone else. Go on with your life, Sev. Do the things the other Severus Snape wasn't able to do. Live. Love. Dream on. Be happy and free._

 _I will always love you. I thank the Four Founders that even for a short period of time, I had the chance to save you, know you and express my love for you. I guess, there will never be a universe or timeline in which Hermione Granger won't fall for Severus Snape, regardless of their age._

 _I admired and fancied you when you were in thirties. I've fallen in love with you again when you were sixteen. I still want to fall for you_ **in the next life.** _But I am not expecting you to wait for me. If you choose to move on and find another woman, I would understand._

 _Thank you for everything, Sev. Goodbye for now._

 _Always,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Time-traveler and Insufferable Know-It-All_

Severus folded the old and yellow parchment and placed it back inside his pocket.

 _There will never be a universe or timeline in which Hermione Granger won't fall for Severus Snape._

He memorized the letter over the years and that was his favourite part.

 _Hermione._ He closed his eyes and recalled how she looked like before and now.

 _You broke my heart,_ he thought. _I waited for you. I was planning to ask you to stay with me... To be mine forever. As much as it pained me, I couldn't blame you. You sacrificed your life to save me. Why would I be angry if the reason why you left me was to be with your family and friends again?_

He sighed and saw the image of a first year Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor know-it-all and coined by Remus as 'the brightest witch of her age'.

 _Even until now, her friends were all boys: Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and of course, the very reason why she saved us all - Harry Potter. She wanted him to live again, that's why she was sent to our time,_ he thought and laughed inwardly.

Hermione was such a sweet and kind-hearted girl. She wasn't selfish. She was willing to share her knowledge to everyone. Always willing to help others. His mother, who was still disguising as Madam Pince, would always see Hermione in the library tutoring her friends. She was still nice to the Hogwarts elves. She respected them like how she respected her professors.

Fifteen years ago, Lord Abraxas Malfoy freed his house-elves in respect to 'Professor Jean Puckle'. Soon, the Ministry passed a law about house-elves rights. Now, all house-elves were free, all thanks to Hermione Granger.

It was also because of Hermione that the two Dumbledores and members of the Order of the Phoenix such as Alastor Moody, Marlene McKinnon, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, Remus Lupin (who joined after Hermione left), Lily Evans and Severus Snape became heroes of the British Wizarding World. Of course, Eileen Snape was also part of the Order but she didn't want her name to come out. She wanted to stay as the old librarian called Madam Pince.

The Order of the Phoenix worked with the Unspeakables, Aurors and Minister for Magic. The Ministry workers involved didn't have the chance to meet 'Jean Puckle' because she didn't want to expose herself, but they all believed her. Her notes, journals and memories were kept in a locked vault in the Time Room in MoM. The involved Ministry workers also binded themselves to an Unbreakable Vow. They would never tell anyone about Jean Puckle or Hermione Granger and the other timeline. But all of them were eager for her return in the magical world.

 _She's just a first year and only the Four Founders know when the right time is. Only them know when_ my Hermione _will be coming back. When that time comes, will she fall for me again?_

He took a sip of his Firewhiskey and shook his head, trying to erase the image of a certain brown haired witch in his mind.

"She's been dreaming about you," said someone beside him.

Severus turned to his right and found Remus drinking as well at the bar with him. "Who're you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"You know who. Little Professor Puckle," he replied matter-of-factly.

He sneered at his friend and looked away. "Using your Legilimency on me, Moony?"

His friend chuckled. "Your thoughts were always loud whenever you're thinking of her."

"How did you know that she was dreaming of me?" he asked, trying to hide his curiosity with doubt.

"She told me. Didn't I tell you that the little professor and I are friends again?" he said cheerfully.

Severus turned to face his friend again and raised an eyebrow. "Keeping an eye on her, weren't you?"

He chuckled again before sipping his own drink. "Unlike you, Severus, I don't need to patrol around the castle to _see_ if there are students who're out of their houses."

"'Cause you have the map," he said with a sneer.

"I saw her name one night in Astronomy Tower. She was alone. I checked on her and saw her troubled face. She told me that she couldn't sleep because she was having the same dream about one person," he told him.

"Do you think it's _really her?"_ he asked silently.

"It's her," replied Remus. "She told us in her letters that she would be reborn. She would still be the same person but as for her memories, she would remember everything at the right time."

"I know. That's why I'm still waiting for her," he whispered.

"Then never doubt her words. Our Professor Puckle shall return," encouraged Remus. "Lily won't be happy to know that you were moping," he teased.

"I wasn't!" he said firmly.

Remus laughed. "Lily was eager to see her again, you know."

"I know," he replied. "She saw her at King's Cross with the Malfoys."

"And Harry told Lily about his Muggle-born friend," added Remus.

"That woman would always send Hermione sweets through Harry," he said with a snort. "She always forgets that her parents are dentists. Therefore, she only eats sugar-free snacks, like the ones Cissy would make."

"She was here yesterday," came a male voice behind the bar.

"Evening, Abe," greeted Remus. The old man smiled at his two regular customers. "Who was here yesterday?"

"Little Professor Puckle, of course," he replied with a smile. "My granddaughter."

"Why was she here?" he asked with eyebrows furrowed. "First years aren't allowed to Hogsmeade trips."

"But she and young Mr. Malfoy were here with their mothers because I invited them," he cheerfully replied.

"Why does she get special treatment?" he asked, though he really knew why. He just asked to mask his longing for her with annoyance.

"We all owe her the kind of life we have, Severus," replied Abe gently. "I owe her the relationship I have now with my only brother. If she hasn't told me about the other Aberforth, I would never have reached out to Albus. She just made me realize that Ariana," he pointed at the portait behind him at the counter, "is not the only sibling I have. She was willing to do everything to have her parents and best friend again. And here I was, neglecting my own brother."

"Severus, don't pretend that you're annoyed. I know you miss her," said Remus who placed a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't say anything. He picked up his shot glass again and drank. "Have I told you that I went to the headmaster yesterday to give my resignation letter?"

Remus frowned and removed his hand from his shoulder casually. "No. Why would you resign?"

"Because I long to hold her and it pains me to see her as a first year student every single day since she arrived," he replied nonchalantly. "But I promised her before that I will be watching over her when it's my turn to teach her."

"Then, keep your promise," said Remus.

Severus nodded in agreement. Yes, he would keep his promise. He couldn't bear to betray the woman he loved. He would watch over her, like he promised. He would be there for her, even as a teacher, just like what she did when he was a student. A misunderstood student. She was the only one who believed and defended him. Now, it was his turn to help and guide her.


End file.
